Reyna, From the Beginning
by pipthepenguin
Summary: Protected from violence, hidden on Circe's Island, far from the rest of the world, Reyna's life was perfect. She had everything. Her sister, a lovely place to live, a brilliant future. Then, one day two strangers, a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon, stumbled across her island home and changed her life forever...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. If she did, her name would be Rick Riordan and she'd be working on Mark of Athena.**

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic and I have no idea what I'm doing...so please be nice, read, and review!**

_line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break_

My first memory is not a pretty one. I was young, five or six at most. My sister, Hylla and I were at sea, peacefully sailing, though where to I did not know. I remember playing in the water; leaning over the side of the ship, my little hands splashing water onto the deck, I had no idea what really was happening.

Suddenly, Hylla gasped. I looked up and for a second I saw a warship heading full steam towards our ship before Hylla pulled me away from the side and down below the deck.

I remember hearing the clashing of swords and screams of pain as the warship smashed into us. I remember feeling the whole ship shake as bombs hit their target, the scent of smoke burning my nose. I remember seeing my sister's hands quivering as she tied the straps to an orange vest that was securely wrapped around my body.

I think Hylla told me to close my eyes as she led me to the lifeboats, but I can't be sure because when I saw the bloody bodies strewn across the deck and the smoke curling up from fires from the bombs destroying my ship, I must have fainted. I don't remember anything else, just blackness.

When I opened my eyes, I thought I had died. Yep, died and gone to heaven. Palm trees swaying, the wind blowing through my dark hair, green grass tickling my skin as I rolled over to look at my sister, I remember thinking, _Heaven is beautiful_.

"Shh," Hylla whispered, "Sleep now Reyna, you're safe."

_line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break_

**Yeah yeah yeah I know its really short, but hey, maybe the next chapters will be longer...**


	2. Life As I Know It Is Over

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO or any of the characters. If she did, Octavian wouldn't exist and Zoë and Bianca would still be alive.**

**Yay! An update! Wow that is so lame. I've uploaded two chapters in two hours. Well, a chapter and a half. I really need to get a life. Haha jk, I have a life. Do you? Here's a little poem I just made up" *ahem***

**Here is a poem**

**I wrote for you,**

**If you have a life**

**Please, please review!**

_line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break_

"Sorry Rey, but I have to go to work now," Hylla said, climbing out of the pool, "The girl who usually works the shift before me is sick and I have to cover for her."

"Are you sure you can't stay a few more minutes?" I blew a spout of water to show her how much more fun staying in the swimming pool would be compared to her boring job welcoming guests to the resort.

Hylla just laughed, apologized again, and left. I made a face and climbed out of the pool as well.

Hylla has the worst job in the entire resort, probably the whole spa as well. I should know, I've spied on her many times. It's amusing, really, watching my sister smile and lead men to their doom. Well, not exactly their doom, but their true self, as Hylla says. She told me that a man's true self is a guinea pig. Who knew? Plus, their true self is revealed by none other than Circe herself. What an honor.

I decided to see what new guests today had to offer. I crouched behind a fern and watched my sister stand on the dock, waiting for a boat to bring guests to our spa and resort.

Hylla shaded her eyes and squinted into the distance. I didn't see anything yet, but after a minute, a shabby rowboat was docked in the port and its owners were stepping onto the dock. The girl had blond hair and a suspicious expression painted across her face. The boy had dark hair looked absolutely miserable. They both looked around my age. Eleven? Twelve?

"Welcome!" Hylla said. With her blue business suit, clipboard and perfect makeup, she looked exactly like a flight attendant. Well, minus the clipboard. I don't know how she'd done it. Shook their hands and smiled at them like they were honored guests, not the ragged, dirty, icky children that they were, I mean.

"Is this your first time with us?" Hylla asked.

They both looked confused for a moment, then the blonde girl said, "Umm…"

"First—time—at—spa," Hylla muttered as she wrote on her clipboard. "Let's see…Mmm. An herbal wrap to start for the young lady. And of course, a complete makeover for the young gentleman."

"A what?" The boy asked, his face turning tomato red. Hylla didn't answer, she was too busy jotting down notes.

"Right!" Hylla said with a breezy smile. "Well, I'm sure C.C. will want to speak with you personally before the luau. Come, please."

They followed Hylla past the sign that said _C.C.'s Spa and Resort_, past the fountains, through the lounge, and up the staircase that led to Circe's, private quarters. I knew not to follow Hylla, I was strictly forbidden from entering Circe's rooms. Something about…_little girls…so annoying…why can't they listen?_ Maybe Circe was one of those devils in disguise. Nah, she was just trying to help. Running a huge spa couldn't be easy even if you are a sorceress. Or perhaps she just…

"Reyna?" Uh oh, busted. I looked up to see Hylla and the blonde girl. Except the blonde girl, wasn't the blonde girl? She was wearing a white sleeveless dress, her blonde hair washed, combed, and braided with gold, and her makeup was flawless. Really, Hylla was a miracle worker.

"I…uh…wanted to…um…" I stuttered, trying to find an excuse to why I was crouched behind a fern.

"Spy on the guests?" Hylla supplied. I stuck my tongue out at her. "I'll deal with you later. Right now Annabeth has some questions for C.C. Stay here."

Well, I was already in trouble. Why not follow? I tiptoed behind the blonde girl, what was her name? Oh yeah, Annabeth. I tiptoed behind Annabeth and Hylla to Circe's rooms and hid behind her loom.

"Ms. C.C.?" Annabeth called. Circe cursed in Ancient Greek. She dropped a guinea pig that I assumed was the boy into her cage, snapped the cage door closed, and kicked the boy's clothes under the loom, right next to me. Eww. I poked the boy's clothes away from me.

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth looked around the room, a frown forming on her brow.

"He's having one of our treatments, my dear. Not to worry. You look wonderful! What did you think of your tour?" Circe said cheerfully.

"Your library is amazing!" Daughter of Minerva, no doubt. Stupid, stuck up, know-it-all…

"Yes, indeed," Circe said. "The best knowledge of the past three millennia. Anything you want to study, anything you want to be, my dear." _Wow, Circe's old_. I thought.

"An architect?"

"Pah!" Circe spat. "You, my dear, have the makings of a sorceress. Like me."

I heard Annabeth step backwards. "A sorceress?"

"Yes, my dear. My mother is Hecate, the goddess of magic. I know a daughter of Athena when I see one. We are not so different, you and I. We both seek knowledge. We both admire greatness. Neither of us needs to stand in the shadow of men." Athena? I thought she was a daughter of Minerva.

"I—I don't understand."

"Stay with me," Circe told Annabeth. "Study with me. You can join our staff, become a sorceress, learn to bend others to your will. You will become immortal!"

"But—"

"You are too intelligent, my dear. You know better than to trust that silly camp for heroes. How many great female half-blood heroes can you name?" I could tell Circe was using a charm spell to convince Annabeth to stay, but oddly, Annabeth was resisting.

"Um, Atalanta, Amelia Earhart—"

"Bah! Men get all the glory. The only way to power for women is sorcery. Medea, Calypso, now there were powerful women! And me, of course. The greatest of all."

"You…C.C….Circe!" I was stunned. This Annabeth was smart.

"Yes, my dear."

Annabeth's footsteps backed up again, and Circe laughed. "You need not worry. I mean you no harm."

"What have to done to Percy?" _Only helped him realize his true form._ I thought.

"Only helped him realize his true form." I could hear the smile in Circe's voice. But then it vanished as she added, "Forget him. Join me and learn the ways of sorcery."

"But—"

"Your friend will be well cared for. He'll be shipped to a wonderful new home on the mainland. The kindergartners will adore him. Meanwhile, you will be wise and powerful. You will have all you ever wanted." Circe's charm spell must have finally worked because Annabeth said nothing else against Circe.

"Let me think about it," Annabeth murmured. "Just…give me a minute alone. To say good-bye."

"Of course, my dear," Circe cooed. "One minute. Oh…and so you have absolute privacy…" I hear iron bars slam down over the windows and the locks on the door click shut. I almost snorted. Privacy? More like prisonry.

Annabeth rushed over to the cage. "All right, which one is you?"

All the guinea pigs squealed. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly Percy's pants were yanked out from under the loom. I almost gasped. Thank Bellona I didn't. Annabeth rummaged through the pockets. She shook whatever it was that she pulled out. It sounded like something shaking in a bottle. Nuts? Candy? Why would she need that?

The door flew open and Circe came back in, accompanied by Hylla and another girl.

"Well," Circe sighed, "how fast a minute passes. What is your answer, my dear?"

"This," Annabeth said, and she unsheathed a blade.

Circe sneered. "Really, little girl, a knife against my magic? Is that wise? What will Annabeth's makeover be? Something small and ill-tempered. I know…a shrew!"

The odd thing was, when Annabeth stomped her foot, she was still Annabeth, an angry, knife wielding, blond girl.

"How about turning me into a panther instead? One that has her claws at your throat!" Annabeth shook whatever she had pulled from Percy's pants pocket.

"Curse Hermes and his multivitamins! Those are such a fad! They do nothing for you!" Circe howled.

"Turn Percy back to a human or else!" Annabeth said.

"I can't!"

"Then you asked for it."

"Get back! She's immune to magic until that curse vitamin wears off." Circe growled. Apparently Hylla and her friend had stepped forward to attack Annabeth.

I heard Annabeth pouring the vitamins into the guinea pig cage. Wait, the guinea pig cage? No! Idiot girl, what does she think she's doing?

"No!" Circe shrieked. BANG! The cage exploded. "No! You don't understand! Those are the worst!"

"Argggh!" A gruff voice bellowed. "What's the witch done t'me!"

"No!" moaned Circe.

Annabeth gasped. "I recognize you! Edward Teach, son of Ares?

"Aye, lass, though most call me Blackbeard! And there's the sorceress what captured us, lads. Run her through, and then I mean to find me a big bowl of celery! Arggggh!" Celery? Eurgh, I hate celery.

Circe screamed. She and the attendants ran from the room, chased by the pirates. Annabeth sheathed her knife.

"Thanks…I'm really sorry—" Percy muttered

"I'm glad you're not a guinea pig."

"Me too."

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "We have to get away while Circe's distracted."

I could only think of what trouble not only I, but everyone in the spa as well was in as Annabeth and Percy's footsteps faded away. Seconds later their footsteps were replaced by thumping, limping, floor-shaking footsteps. Slowly the door creaked open…

_line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break line break __line break_

**Mwa ha ha! I am so evil! Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry that this chapter has so much that is basically the same as the Sea of Monsters, but...next chapter will be strait from the depths of my imagination. Is that scary or what?**


	3. I Really Hate Pirates

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. If she did, she would be rich and famous and would probably have something better to do that sit around writing fanfiction.**

**Ok this is just sad. Third update today. **

**Here's a waffle for all those who reviewed ('.')#####**

**Waffle #1: I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto, yeah, I just love Reyna!**

**Waffle #2: Wonderstruck Pen (cool name btw), um thanks I will**

**Waffle #3: Potatofairyilzm, guinea pigs are fat**

**Waffle #4: the electric phantom, you don't have to wait for an update, it's here!**

**Waffle #5: vball17girl, yay cookie (::) nom nom nom**

**pip + reviews = happy pip! Remember your math and review!**

_line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break_

My heart just about stopped when Blackbeard clomped through the door, muttering darkly to himself.

"Stupid girl…I hate curses…why'd those no good thieves steal my ship…son of a half-breed…who does she think she is digging through ferns, casting spells at us…they deserved what they got…where are those vitamins…gah!" I could barely hear Blackbeard stomping around trying to find the rest of the vitamins over the thundering of my heart.

"Arrrggggg! Where are those cursed vitamins! Oh, that girl is going to pay for this." Blackbeard growled. "Dammit! What was her name? Oh yeah, _Hylla_."

I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I gasped. Out loud.

Blackbeard's footsteps stopped mid-step. He roared and tore back the tapestry revealing me to him and for all the world to see.

My eyes widened. Blackbeard was worse than I had imagined in every way. He smelled like a moldy gym sock drenched in cyclops sweat then thrown in a sewer and fished out again. His face was horrible even without the makeup. He had scars all over, creating Grand Canyons on his face. His eyes were puny, squinty, and so dark you'd think they'd come straight from the depths of Tartarus. His tiny eyes were hidden behind bushman eyebrows that seemed to cover his entire forehead. His nose looked like it had been broken, more than once. Then there was the makeup. Bright crimson red lipstick had been roughly smeared across his mouth. One of his beady black eyes was squinting, which led me to believe that someone had tried to put eyeliner on him, but missed and ended up poking him in the eye. When he opened his mouth, the stink of his breath was so putrid it made moldy cheese smell like air fresheners.

"What're you staring at, witch?" Blackbeard spat. "Never seen a pirate in your life?"

"I have, but I've never seen one so ugly." Hmm. Maybe a cheeky response like that wasn't the best idea seeing how I was dealing with six feet of fury.

Blackbeard slapped my face. Ouch. I touched my cheek.

"You know who did this?" Blackbeard snarled, pointing one gnarly finder at his face.

"What? The hideous face or the gruesome makeup? You look like a fat Barbie doll half melted in the microwave." Oh may the gods help me shut my big mouth. Leave it to my ADHD to make me blurt out something that will get me killed.

Blackbeard slapped me again. Surprise, surprise.

"The makeup you idiot witch." Blackbeard narrowed his beady eyes.

Thank Bellona I kept my mouth shut. I shook my head no.

"Your sister, Hylla and her stupid curses."

"How do you know she's my sister?"

"You told me just now."

"Oh." Outsmarted by a pirate, gods I'm stupid.

Suddenly, Blackbeard grabbed my arms, twisted them backwards and tied them together. "You'd better thank your lucky stars I want you as a prisoner, lass. If I didn't, well, lets just say you'd be with Hades now."

"You mean Pluto." After that, Blackbeard gagged me.

I followed Blackbeard down the stairs and back to the lounge where more than a dozen other attendants were bound and gagged. Hylla and others were still fighting. Throwing curses, dodging swords, my sister was amazing.

"Witches, sorceresses, whatever, stop fighting and hear me out." Blackbeard shouted. He yanked back my hair and held a knife to my throat. I could already feel blood trickling down my neck. I felt woozy. "Anyone throws one more curse, and this little witch dies." Every single attendant stopped fighting. Some of them may not like me, but they all respected Hylla and no one wanted to throw the curse that resulted in the end of my life. One by one, the pirates bound each attendant. As I watched, I felt immensely guilty. This was all my fault.

We spent weeks as the prisoners of Blackbeard and his pirates. The only food we ate was stale bread and the pirates' leftovers. Despite the skimpy amount of food, we had, our stomachs were constantly growling. Our tongues were dry from lack of water. A layer of dirt had settled over our skin, and mud had dried in my hair. Our beautiful paradise island quickly turned into a pit of despair. Palm trees were cut down, the grass turned yellow then brown. Laughter was entirely extinct, even the occasional smile was rare.

Every day I prayed to Clementia to help those who resented me for getting us all captured forgive me. I prayed to Libertas to free us from this hellhole. And of course I pray to my mother, Bellona to help me be strong and to be able to fight my way to freedom. Little did I know, my prayers were not only being hear, but answered as well.

"Reyna! Come here!" Hylla whispered. Even though we prisoners were locked up on the bottom floor, and the pirates were drunk up on the top floors, we all decided to play it safe and whisper. "You won't believe what we've found."

_line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break_

**In case you didn't know, Clementia is the goddess of forgiveness and mercy, Libertas is the goddess of freedom, and Bellona is the goddess of war (duh if you read SoN which all of you probably have).**

**While your all going to bed, think about this riddle:**

**I'm as small as an ant, as big as a whale,**

**I'll approach like a breeze, but can come like a gale.**

**By some I get hit, but all have shown fear,**

**I'll dance to the music though I can't hear.**

**Of names I have many of, names I have one,**

**I'm as slow as a snail, but from me you can't run.**

**What am I?**

**Post your answers by review. Real answer in the next update.**

**Ok goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite.**


	4. A Plan Is Formed

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. If she did, she'd write a series on Jason's adventures like PJO set before HoO. But...since Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO, that's never going to happen. :(**

**Hooray! An update! Yay! I had this done yesterday, I just forgot to post it...hehe...sorry.**

**Thank's too everyone who reviewed:  
vball17girl - Spanish? Really?  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - Cheeky Reyna was fun to write, glad you loved it.  
the electric phantom - Like Mary Poppins (did I spell that correctly)!  
MINININJA AGAIN - umm...thanks?**

**The answer to last update's riddle is...dun dun dun...a shadow!  
Congrats to vball17girl not only for guessing correctly but for being the ONLY person to answer. Come on people, you can do better than that.**

**Read and review. It only takes a few minutes.**

_line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break_

"What?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Just come here." Hylla said, motioning with her hand for me to come.

I walked over to one of the many now dry fountains and asked, "What did you find?"

In response, Hylla brought a rock to the side of the fountain and a secret compartment sprung out. I blinked.

"How did you find this…this…s-secret compartment?" I stuttered.

Hylla blushed. "I kicked the fountain…and well…"

For the first time in weeks I laughed. It felt like the sun was coming out after days of thunderstorms. It felt like the first day of spring after a long, cold winter. The first rays of sunlight, the snow melting before your eyes, the flowers blossoming once more. It felt like hope was blooming from the seed that was my laugh.

I reached into the compartment and pulled out a roll of paper secured by a sword and torch ring.

A roll of paper? That doesn't sound like much. Oh, but it was.

I unrolled the crinkly paper, slowly and carefully. It was a map of Circe's Island. Except it showed things we, the attendants, never knew. First, there was the secret compartment, which Hylla and I just discovered. Then there was a tiny sword drawn over Circe's bedroom. Sword? Sword! We can fight back now! With those stupid vitamins, our curses were powerless against the pirates…but with weapons, we could fight our way to freedom.

I thanked Bellona silently in my head.

The next thing I didn't recognize on the map was a tiny EXIT sign drawn over the library. A secret passageway off the island perhaps? Right next to the EXIT sign, something was written in tiny, cursive writing.

"What does it say?" I asked Hylla, frowning.

"I have no idea. I had dyslexia too remember?" Hylla shrugged her shoulders.

Hylla stuck the sword and torch ring on her finger. When I raised my eyebrows at her, she simply said, "Symbol of Bellona."

For the next few hours, I studied the small print. I finally managed to decipher a riddle of some sort.

_I am in a river, but not in a lake. I am in a computer, but not in a T.V. I am in rain, but not in snow. What am I?_

I went around asking every attendant the riddle. No one could figure it out.

Hylla and I decided to try to see if the sword drawn over Circe's room meant that weapons were secretly stored there. The only problem was that at least three pirates were always laying around being lazy in the lounge, and the only way up to Circe's room was the staircase in the lounge.

"Okay, everybody, listen up." Hylla said to the gathered crowd of used-to-be spa attendants. "Here's the plan. Since we can't use magic to distract the pirates, that'd be a dead giveaway that we're up to something, we have to use stealth. Reyna, since she is the smallest and least likely to be noticed, will be the one to sneak past the pirates. Anyone object so far?" A few people snorted and grumbled something along the lines of, _if anyone should be caught and punished, it should be her._ I glared at them.

"Um…no objections?" Hylla asked again uncertainly. She had been sure at least someone wouldn't want me to be caught and punished. Apparently, not all my prayers were heard.

"Okay, next part of the plan is that early tomorrow morning, someone will pretend to trip down the stairs, scream loudly enough to attract the pirates' attention, and keep them distracted while Reyna sneaks upstairs to Circe's room to see if the sword on the map really means weapons. After dark, Reyna will sneak back down." Hylla said carefully.

"Why can't the little girl sneak both up and down after dark?" Someone in the crowd objected. _Little girl?_ _Well, excuse me._ I thought with a huff.

"We need to give Reyna the maximum amount of time to search Circe's room. I am confident that this plan will work without the pirates finding out what exactly it is we're doing." Hylla answered coldly.

"Anyone volunteer to be the one that distracts the pirates?" Hylla asked the crowd. If there were any left, all we'd be able to hear would be crickets chirping, breaking the stone cold silence. Hylla bit her lip. She could wait. She would wait. Someone was bound to volunteer.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it." A skinny girl with red hair said. She pursed her mouth. I sighed in relief.

Hylla grinned. "Great let's put this plan to action."

_line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break_

**So...this isn't my best writing in the world. I know that. I'm sure the next update will be better.**

**Please review. I am begging you. I on my knees begging you to review. It only takes 10 seconds. Can you spare 10 seconds of your day?**


	5. I Accidentally Cut My Thumb

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. Mr Riordan does.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed:  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - thanks! :)  
artyfan - I agree (sorry if that sounds stuck up), I think Reyna changes a lot when she become the only praetor of CJ  
the electric phantom - um, what?  
vball17girl- I guess you get partial credit because you said a letter from prisoners before them, which led me to map**

_line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break_

I didn't sleep at all that night. From peacefully watching the dark night sky to fearfully pacing around the gardens, my eyes never shut.

When the sun finally rose, the colors painting across the dark blue sky, I decided that it was 'early tomorrow morning' and woke Hylla.

"Wake up, it's morning." I whispered and poked Hylla in the face.

"What time is it?" she grunted.

"Um, five thirty."

"Go away," Hylla groaned and turned away from me.

I huffed and stomped off to the fountain. _She _said_ early tomorrow morning._

Maybe while I was waiting, I could figure out what the riddle meant. Let's see…I am in a river, but not in a lake. I am in a computer, but not in a T.V. I am in rain, but not in snow. What am I?

_What the Pluto is that supposed to mean?_ I grumbled to myself. _Okay, uh, rivers have water, sticks, stones, rocks, pebbles, fish, a mouth, a riverbed, and a riverbank. Um, lakes have water, sticks, stones, rocks, pebbles, fish, and…uh…is that it? So a mouth, a riverbed, or a riverbank. Okay, I'm pretty sure computers don't have mouths, riverbeds, or riverbanks. Unless it's supposed to be just bank, not riverbank. Yeah! Computers could have an online bank, and T.V.'s don't. Okay, Rain and snow. Um, well. There could be a bank someplace where it's raining. Yeah, but what about snow? There could also be a bank someplace where it's snowing._ I grumbled in frustration and, like my sister, kicked the fountain. The secret compartment popped out. I slammed it shut again.

I wished I could figure out the riddle. I wished I could just slip upstairs right now. The sleeping pirates in the lounge wouldn't bother me. I wished people would forgive me. I wished—_stop._ I told myself. _Nobody cares what you wish. You'll only get what wish is by getting it yourself._ I straightened my back and lifted my chin. I could get what I wanted myself. I would get what I wanted myself. What I wanted was a way out of here, and if a way out of here just happened to fall right out of the sky on a silver platter, I would take it whether the others wanted me to or not.

I walked back to where Hylla was sleeping, stole the map from her bag and silently crept to the lounge. I counted the pirates. Five, just five. No biggie. I tiptoed past the first pirate, quickly and quietly. I smiled; this was easy. I passed the second pirate just as easily. Right next to the third, I tripped and fell.

I bit my lip to hold in a squeal of pain. I lifted my hands and knees off the floor. Minor cuts and scrapes, it was nothing.

I tilted my head to the side, heart pounding, just remembering the sleeping pirates, and saw the third pirate yawning and sitting up. I scrambled to hide behind the towel counter. I heard the pirate scratch his head and yawn again. I peeked around the counter. He stood up, stretched and walked away. This was my chance.

I sprinted through the lounge as quietly as I could. I charged up the stairs and didn't stop until I was safely in Circe's room. I let out a breath of relief.

I carefully searched Circe's room. I kicked at things, I looked for secret compartments, secret maps, secret rooms, and all I found was a rusty bronze knife. Circe's room was simply Circe's room. I sighed and sat on the floor, thinking. What could the sword represent if it didn't mean weapons?

While thinking, I was subconsciously carving the sword and torch design into the wall with the bronze knife. When I finally realized what I was doing, I had already carved the torch and the blade of the sword. I sighed and finished the design. As the carved line ended to form a sword, the symbol of my mother began to glow.

My eyes widened as the glowing carving in the wall rose to form a…button? I pressed it and the half the wall caved in. I jumped back in surprise.

On my hands and knees, I crawled in to the secret room. I have only one word to describe it. Dark. This little room was darker than the night sky.

Ow! My right thumb slipped on something. I crawled back to the light and saw that I had cut my thumb. I stuck it in my mouth to wash away the blood and smiled. What else could cut my thumb except a blade?

I spent the next few hours carefully crawling in and out of the secret room, bringing a different weapon out with me each time. By midday, I had a nice pile of assorted weapons. There were bronze ones like the knife I had found earlier, silver ones, and my favorite, gold ones. There were swords of all lengths, knifes, daggers, and even a bow and a quiver of arrows.

In my head, I counted the number of prisoners downstairs. There was Hylla, maybe fifteen others, and myself. I carefully picked out ten swords, each different in weight, length, or material, three knifes, three daggers, and the bow and arrows. This is what I had to carry down past the lounge and to the gardens. This was the key to our escape.

_line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break_

**I'm not going to ask you all to review however happy it makes me. I know, as a reader, that it gets really annoying when the author constantly asks for reviews. I also dislike it when authors say stuff like I won't update until you all review, so I won't do that either.**

**I hope you like this story so far. I sure do, but I'm not sure how Reyna and the others should escape. Should they all escape? Should some of them be taken prisoner? Should some of them (may the gods forbid) die? Is a big, all out, fight a good idea? Maybe they should just sneak out. If you have some ideas, I'd love to hear them. I need your help!**


	6. I Am Forgiven

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. If she did, children of Aphrodite wouldn't be dismissed as shallow and self-centered. Aphrodite is the goddess of ****_love_**** for the gods sake, not stuck up mean girls who wear too much make up. *cough cough Drew cough***

**Thanks to the skimpy number of people who reviewed.  
vball17girl - thanks for the reminder. I never would have remembered that from the book.  
the electric phantom - thanks for the groups idea. all credit goes to you.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**Ok people, I tried to be understanding and not ask for reviews last time, but can you guys be understanding too? Authors need people to tell them what's good and bad about their writing and what can be changed for the better. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to be a better writer, and only you can help me. (jeez that sounds cheesy, but its true!)**

_line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break_

Sneaking up to Circe's room seemed like a walk in the park compared to lugging all the different weapons back down to the gardens.

I wrapped Circe's tapestry around the swords and knives, careful to cover the blades, and secured it with the golden tassels from the curtains that hung from the broken windows. I bit my lip and held in a laugh; my makeshift sword-carrier looked like a giant burrito. I pulled the bow over my head and around my body and strapped the quiver of arrows to my back. I was almost ready.

Pressing my right ear to the door, I listened for any sound that might suggest that the pirates were awake. Hearing nothing, I cracked the door open and slipped out and down the stairs. Sure enough, the pirates were all soundly asleep.

Once back in Circe's room, I lifted the bundle into my arms and stumbled like a drunkard out of the room.

Since all I could see was the tapestry pressed into my face, I missed the first step and tumbled all the way down the stairs on my butt. I could imagine Hylla laughing at my silly mishap if the situation wasn't so dire. I groaned inwardly, that would leave a huge bruise.

I shifted the bundle out of my view and the first thing I saw was Blackbeard. His face was buried in layers of yellowing pillows, but the rest of him was lying quite uncovered. Thankfully, pirates wore their clothes to bed. Blackbeard's back rose up and down in tune with his thunderous snores. His great, fat bottom was sticking straight up in the air. I had an urge to kick him in the backside. Unfortunately, that would have woken him up, something that could not happen if I was to survive this mission.

Dragging my collection of swords behind me, I trudged through the lounge to the gardens and into Hylla's welcoming arms.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick." Hylla asked, anxiously brushing my hair out of my face and taking the weapons from me. "At least _I've_ been worried sick," she muttered as an afterthought.

"I've been in Circe's room searching for weapons." I said cheerfully. "And boy, did I strike gold."

"What am I going to do with you?" Hylla shook her head with an amused smile on her face.

~oOo~

It took forever for Hylla to gather the sleepy and extremely cranky used-to-be attendants. After half an hour of mumbles and mutterings of 'go away', 'what do you want, it's the middle of the night', and 'do you understand the meaning of beauty sleep', Hylla and I stood in front of a crowd of yawning young women.

"I _hope_ you've all been worried and wondering where Reyna has been these past twenty hours." There were a few grumbles as Hylla said that. "I know some of you, (at this moment, Hylla glared pointedly at a few members of the crowd) resented Reyna for getting you all caught. In my opinion, Reyna has redeemed herself by sneaking to Circe's room, finding a hidden stash of weapons, and bringing a great selection back for us. I hope you can all forgive her."

Many of the attendants nodded their head in satisfaction, though some glared moodily at the ground.

"Okay, those who don't forget and forgive won't be given a weapon." Hylla snarled.

The moody people suddenly changed demeanor, thanking and congratulating me. I thrust out my chest in pride.

The crowd split up into groups, with some loners here and there. Some went back to sleep, some charged straight to the weapons. Others didn't know what to choose, more sleep, or first choice of and more training. Hylla and I joined the group at the stash of weapons.

"Ahem. AHEM!" Hylla cleared her throat loudly to get attention. "Don't you agree that Reyna should get first pick since she _was_ the one to steal these weapons?"

A few people grumbled, but they let me through. I sifted through the different swords and knives, searching for the perfect fit. I felt the people standing close to me start to fidget. I choose a short imperial golden sword that could be mistaken for a long knife and backed away.

The impatient group of people swarmed in to the assortment of swords like bees to honey.

I unsheathed my sword and help it up for Hylla to see.

She smiled and said, "A perfect fit."

~oOo~

My first day, or should I say night, training to use my sword was a disaster. I dropped my sword, I slipped and sliced myself, lost every training fight, and messed up in pretty much every way possible.

A week later, however, was an entirely different story. I could beat every single person who dared challenge me. Except perhaps my sister, I couldn't beat her.

"Hey, Reyna. Up for a—" Hylla started.

"Of course!" I jumped at the opportunity to practice.

I unsheathed my weapon and took up an offensive stance. I attacked first. I faked to the left and swung my sword to the right. She blocked my attack. Hylla spun around, ducked beneath my swing and rammed into my body. I went down with an _oomf_! Hylla pinned my arms down with her knees, and disarmed me.

"Maybe next time little sis," Hylla laughed.

~oOo~

A few days later, Hylla, who had become our leader, deemed we were all ready to fight our way out. I was to figure out the riddle I had long forgotten, while the Hylla and the others created a plan. Some thought attacking the pirates straight out was the best idea. Then, I wouldn't even have to solve the riddle. I was insulted. Did they really think I was too dumb to solve a simple riddle? Others thought that we should sneak out the secret passage Hylla though the riddle pointed to. Personally, I agreed with the latter choice. It made much more sense than the former.

In the end, we decided to sneak away in two groups as soon as I solved the riddle. Once again, the fate of all of us rested on my shoulders. I sighed. If I were Hylla, I wouldn't put so much faith in a naïve, inexperienced, and young girl diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. Wait, dyslexia?

I spread the map out in my lap and studied the riddle.

_I am in a river, but not in a lake. I am in a computer, but not in a T.V. I am in rain, but not in snow. What am I?_

I carefully circled the first letter in river, the last in computer, and the first in rain.

I looked back at the map, the EXIT sign was over the library…

The letter R! The library! It all made sense now.

I cheered and congratulated myself and danced my way over to Hylla.

"I know where the secret passage is!" I nearly shouted.

I smiled. We were so close; I could almost taste the sweetness of freedom on my lips.


	7. I Didn't Even Know Her Name

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. If she did, Drew would go ****_poof!_**** into a world of non-existence.**

**I'd like to make a special shout out "SHOUT OUT!" to potatofairyilzm and guest because I didn't thank them for their review in the previous previous chapter because I updated before they reviewed...sooo...THANK YOU! :)**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter five, or six, whichever you want to call it:  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - yay!  
the electric phantom - uh, yeah, I update every day.  
Storm229 - I like your cat picture  
vball17girl - yeah clever clever Reyna  
potatofairyilzm - um, you always over think everything**

**ps. reviews make me happy**

Hylla and I sat in the library, thinking. Actually, Hylla was muttering to herself, and I was thinking.

_We're in the library, the 'r' section…now what?_ I frowned. Hylla had told me that neither of us could leave this library until one of us solved the rest of the riddle. I wandered up and down the aisle, glancing at different books here and there. I picked up a book, _The Lightning Thief _by Rick Riordan. Hmm…sounds interesting, but probably won't help at all. I slid it back in its slot in the shelf.

Our library wasn't like normal modern-day libraries. Enormous oak shelves towered over anyone who wandered into the library. Each shelf was packed with clay tablets, scrolls, and books from the last three millennia.

I paced up and down and up and down the aisle picking up books at random.

Then right out of the blue, a single book started to glow.

"Hylla, do you see that?" I said in amazement.

"See what?" Okay, so maybe Hylla couldn't see it. What does it mean?

"Nothing, nevermind…" I mumbled.

I crept closer and squinted at the worn out spine.

_Riddles of Ancient Civilizations_ transcribed by Laquisha Kazalopolopoliz. (**A/N I totally made that up**)

The first thing I noticed was that the book was in the wrong section. Second, I realized, was that this book was the only joke/riddle book Circe had in her monstrosity of a library.

I pulled it off the shelf and the entire shelf began to vibrate loudly.

"Reyna! What did you do?" Hylla shrieked, jumping away from the shelf.

"Um…" I mumbled.

Just like the wall in Circe's room, the shelf caved in to reveal a dark tunnel.

"ARRRRRGGGGGG! What are you two damm witches doing in there?" A horrible voice ripped through the air.

My eyes widened. Blackbeard!

"Come on, help me get the others." Hylla and I pushed, pulled, and shoved attendants to the library.

"Go! Now! The library, there's no time for groups and blah, the pirates! Just go!" I shouted.

"Go! We'll hold off the pirates." Hylla told the last two girls while pushing them towards the library.

"No, we'll stay as well. There are seven of them and four of us. We'll each take two, Reyna as well, and you get Blackbeard," one of the girls said to Hylla.

Hylla smiled grimly, "Got it. Reyna, did you hear?"

I nodded and charged at the two closest pirates, swinging my sword in front of me. I slashed at the first one, dodged his swing, and stabbed at the second. The second pirate blocked my attack and swung back at me and I felt blood dripping down my arm. Then, as if in agreement, the two pirates attacked from both sides. I'd never tried to block something like this before. At the very last second, I ducked down and the pirates' swords clanged together with earthshaking force, knocking both pirates out cold. I turned to the others and saw that one of the other girls lay dead in a pool of sickening red, gooey blood.

The other of the two girls had knocked out both of her pirates, leaving behind just three. Now that it was three on three, Blackbeard and his two ugly buddies retreated; this battle was not going as planned. For him at least.

Hylla, the other girl, and I sprinted for the library. The pirates didn't follow. Suddenly, I stopped. I couldn't just leave the dead girl's body. I ran back, gathered up my courage, and dragged the body behind me to the library.

~oOo~

I didn't know the girl's name until after she died. The girls who had fought with us were sisters, twins in fact. The girl who died was Clytemnestra. Her twin, Helen. I felt ashamed I didn't know her.

I prayed to Pluto that she'd get into Elysium. If anyone deserved it, she did.

Once we escaped, Hylla, Helen, and I wrapped Clytemnestra's body in leaves and burned it. We sat on the beach in silence all night.

I didn't know the girl, yet I felt like crying. I felt like sobbing into the darkness of the night were no one could see or hear me. I realized that this girl's death made such an impact on me because she sacrificed her life to give the rest of us freedom. Her death was sorrowful and bitter, yet honorable. Death in battle is honorable.

The sweetness of freedom, the bitterness of death. Tears welled in my eyes as I looked into the night. The bittersweet night.


	8. I Am Almost Burnt To A Crisp

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. She never has, and never will. Never.**

**Ok, some of you were wondering why I hate Drew. I hate Drew because she is stuck-up, mean, phony, and a whole lot of things I probably shouldn't say. On the other hand, one of you (I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto) made a good point about how there could be a lot of 'character depth' to Drew. I was like, touché. Good point.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed (yay! most I've ever gotten for one chapter!):  
FluffytheHedgehog - look up at the previous paragraph  
the electric phantom - gracias! (I hope you know what that means even if you don't speak Spanish)  
TrustingHim17 - Thanks, I will. I like your avatar btw  
vball17girl - too late now, they've already left. I like the wahhhhh, it's funny  
I am Thalia Daughter of Zeus - thanks, hey do you know how to say thanks in French?  
potatofairyilzm - haha yeah, laquisha kazasomething,  
Storm229 - of course I'm gonna put Jason in the story! I love him! Not in that sense. Like an awesome character kind of way...  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - touché, you may be right about Drew...**

A

Hylla and I were walking along the Florida beach, both of us licking a stolen ice-cream cone. Why stolen, you ask? We didn't have any money, that's why.

"Reyna, we can't live like this anymore." Hylla frowned. "The police aren't that stupid, they'll eventually catch us stealing all this stuff."

"What are we supposed to do? Go to an orphanage and hope we get adopted?" I said with a snort.

"Um, no. That's not what I had in mind." Hylla kicked some sand. Obviously, she wasn't sure what to do either.

"So…what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, you know how we're daughters of Bellona, a goddess from supposedly ancient times?" Hylla looked at me. I nodded. "Well there must be others like us. Children of Roman gods, I mean. Where would they go?"

"Um, Romans were always in the west because the east was Greek territory…"

"Exactly." Hylla beamed at me.

"Huh?" I was totally confused.

"We need to go west. Right now, we're in Florida, which is practically on the east coast."

Oh.

"How're going to get there?" I asked; we can't exactly _walk_ across America.

"I suppose we could steal one more thing…" Hylla said, a sly grin creeping across her face.

~oOo~

I suppose Hylla shouldn't have stolen this car…but, it was very helpful.

We sped down the highway on our Hyundai Sonata. It was a sleek and pretty car, yet it wouldn't stand out to be stolen.

It became like a routine. We'd wake up, eat stolen McDonalds egg mcmuffins for breakfast, drive until mid-afternoon, eat whatever we could find, drive until eleven thirty, and sleep in the car until the next morning.

I was almost a week before anything mildly entertaining happened.

Hylla and I drove down a small mountain road in New Mexico. Our car was the only one either of us could see. The mountain scenery was beautiful. There were small caves here and there.

"Hylla look!" I pointed at a spot on the mountainside. A fire was burning the trees there and was quickly spreading. How could a fire start on a mountain?

"It's none of our business." Hylla said and kept driving.

A great roar echoed from the fire.

"Um, maybe it is our business." Hylla swallowed and stopped the car. "Come, let's go."

I followed my sister out of the car and down the mountainside to the fire.

I could see the silhouette of a giant man, maybe ten or eleven feet tall wearing a disgusting looking loincloth. This giant guy kept spewing fire from his mouth. Sort of like a volcano, except this was a person. If you use the word person loosely.

"Know any giants in Roman mythology?" I asked Hylla as I swallowed nervously.

"Um, there was this fire-breathing giant. But I forget what it's called. I only remember Hercules beat it." Hylla scrunched up her forehead, trying to remember.

"How did he beat it?" I shrieked as the giant's fire spread in our direction.

"I don't remember!"

"You've got to remember!"

"But I don't!"

"But you have to!"

"I got it!"

"Well, spit it out!"

"Hercules was angry because the giant, Cacus, stole his cattle so he went to the cave Cacus lived in and found that a giant boulder was blocking the entrance. Since he couldn't get in from the entrance, he climbed on top and dug through the ceiling, I guess you could call it. Or maybe it'd be a roof…"

"Hylla, focus."

"Right! Then Hercules used tree branches and rocks to beat the crap out of Cacus and then strangled him to death."

"Good! Let's get some tree branches!"

I jumped up and broke off a rather large bit of tree. I held it under my arm like a spear and charged at the giant.

"YARRR!" Cacus roared and breathed fire at me.

I dodged the fire, but my branch caught on fire. I almost threw it away, but maybe this giant wasn't fireproof. I kept running at the giant and Hylla came from the other direction. I poked the giant in the stomach, set his loincloth on fire, and rolled under his legs as he breathed fire at the spot I was half a second ago.

As Cacus turned around, Hylla keeping him busy, I unsheathed my sword and stabbed him from the back, the point of my sword popping out of his chest. Cacus looked down and dissolved into dust.

The moment Cacus dissolved, the raging fire burning down the trees disappeared, leaving behind a huge burnt area like a scar in the mountainside.

"C'mon. Let's go. The sooner we find somewhere safe, the better." Hylla said. I sheathed my sword and followed Hylla back up to the car, shaken at what just happened.

"Just be warned, that's not the worst you'll face if when we reach our destination."

I shuddered wondering what could be worse than a fire-breathing giant.

Ω

**In case you didn't realize, the line breaks were alpha and omega. Why would I put Greek when Reyna is clearly Roman, I have no idea.**

***IMPORTANT MESSAGE***

**To answer Storm229's question, yes Jason will be in the story. Whether there will be Jeyna scenes or not is up to you guys. If you all like Jasper so much that you don't want Jeyna, then review and tell me. If you like Jasper but you're ok with Jeyna, then review and tell me. If you love love love Jeyna, then review and tell me.**

**Basically, review and tell me you're opinions on Jeyna.**

**Ok that's it. BYEE!**


	9. My World Collapses

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. Trust her, she's a depressing writer. PJO/HoO is definitely not depressing.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
Storm229 - ya gotta love Jeyna  
the electric phantom - *gasp* you don't like Jason?  
trustingHim17 - thanks! :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
guest - yah, me too!  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - merci, gracias, 谢谢****, ευχαριστίες, gratias (that'd be French, Spanish, Chinese, Greek, and Latin)  
IandAnnabeththedaughterofAth ena - thank you and I will.**

∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆delta∆

"We're lost." Hylla said flatly.

"What?!" I cried. "Oh no, this is not good, not good at all. Are you sure?"

"Um, yeah. I have absolutely no idea where we are."

I groaned.

"Also, car's out of gas." Hylla sighed and stepped out of the car. "Hey, do you happen to know where we are?"

"Um, California?"

"Well, no duh, but where is California?" Hylla laughed.

I looked down at the map I had spread on my lap. "Maybe a little north of Frisco."

Hylla suddenly stopped laughing. She was staring at a pack of wolves. They we a mix of all different shades of grey and silver. Their leader was bearing its teeth at us. I gulped.

"I think this may actually be our destination." Hylla whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Silence." The pack leader growled.

My eyes widened. The wolves talk? I thought talking animals existed only in the fairytales I had let go of years ago.

"I am Lupa. Daughters of Bellona, you have a choice to make. You can come with me and eventually find a home with other sons and daughters of Rome like yourselves and serve Rome for ten years. Alternatively, you can leave and find your own home elsewhere. There are many places for a daughter of Bellona." Lupa growled.

I turned to Hylla and said, "The first option sounds pretty good to me."

Hylla took a deep breath, turned to me and said, "I know what she's talking about. The home with others sons and daughters of Rome. It's a camp. Camp Jupiter. I almost took you there instead of Circe's Island. But the reason I didn't was because I hated men for treating girls like they're things rather than people. I believe women are just as powerful as men. I would never be able to live peacefully at that camp. But you, you would be great there. It would be a perfect place for you to live. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I looked at the ground. It was mostly dirt with some tufts of grass. And a daisy. I looked away. How dare that daisy look so happy when this moment was anything but happy. I did understand what she was saying, I just didn't want to say it out loud. Saying something out loud makes that something real. If you just think it, it might be a passing thought, but out loud, that passing thought seems like a reality.

"Reyna, answer me." Hylla shook my shoulders. "Reyna."

"You're saying that we have to split up. You have to go your way, and I have to go mine." I said quietly.

Hylla let out a breath like she'd been holding it. "Right."

I didn't say anything.

"Here. I want you to have this." Hylla pulled the sword and torch ring off her finger and pressed it into my palm. "Something to remember me by."

"I'll still get to see you sometimes, right?" I asked as I slid the ring on my left middle finger.

"I—I don't know. I love you, Reyna." Hylla hugged me, curtsied to Lupa, who had been standing there this whole time, and walked away.

I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I felt like my whole world was collapsing. My sister had always been there for me. She laughed and hugged me even when I broke the rules. She comforted me when everyone hated me, even me. She always took my side even when she knew I was wrong. She always believed in me. She always fought by my side. But she had left me alone to fend for myself. I had nothing, no one. I didn't feel like crying, I didn't feel like laying down and comforting myself, in fact, I didn't feel anything at all. I felt numb, like there was nothing left in my world.

ΩomegaΩomegaΩomegaΩomegaΩomegaΩomegaΩomegaΩomegaΩomegaΩomegaΩomegaΩomegaΩomegaΩomegaΩomegaΩomegaΩomegaΩ

**Sorry, this is a bit sad. Hey, I was listening Begin Again by Colbie Caillait, it's not my fault. Trust me it's a depressing song. Next chapter won't be depressing, I promise. Unless you guys like depressing? Could you tell me if I should put more sad stuff or no?**

**There's still time to put in your opinion on Jeyna! So do it if you haven't. please.**

**kk, that's all I got. Cyas!**


	10. I Fake Fight With A Wolf

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. She doesn't even look like Mr. Riordan.**

**Thanks to every one who reviewed:  
potatofairyilzm - thanksies, hey I'm listingin' to 1D  
trustingHim17 - merci (yay! I'm so good at French-NOT)  
A Person - nice name, thanks for your opinion  
the electric phantom - incredibletastic? I don't think that's a word...  
Hazel - um is that I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto? If it isn't...sorry, free cookie for you (::). If it is, why'd you change your name?**

**Yay! An update. Lately I've been trying to update before noon. That's not going to work when school starts. :(**

**Enjoy and please review!**

~_ squiggly ~_~_ squiggly ~_~_ squiggly ~_~_ squiggly ~_~_ squiggly ~_~_ squiggly ~_~_ squiggly ~_~_ squiggly ~_~_ squiggly ~_~_ squiggly ~_~_ squiggly ~_

"Come with me." Lupa growled and walked away. I blinked and followed her.

If seemed as if we walked for hours. My feet were killing me, but I didn't care. My sister was gone. What was there to care about?

"Stop thinking about your sister." Lupa said without looking back. My eyes widened. "Those who love you never really leave you."

I looked at the ground. It was mostly dirt with some tufts of grass. And a daisy. I carefully plucked the daisy, tucked it into my pocket, right above my heart, and thought about the happy memories of my sister. I promised myself I wouldn't be miserable just because she isn't right next to me.

"Better. Now what do you know about the Roman gods? You seem to know more than the average recruit." Lupa had stopped in a great stone cave that was fixed up with purple hangings and candles.

"Um. My mother was Bellona, goddess of w—" I started.

"You mother _is_ Bellona." Lupa interrupted.

"Um right. My mother is Bellona, goddess of war. There are other children of Roman gods and they all live together at Camp Jupiter." I finished.

"Yes. Do you know how to fight?" Lupa asked while sniffing my pockets. "I see you have your own weapon. A golden sword, yes?"

I blinked. Can this wolf _smell_ metal?

"Only Imperial Gold, I'm afraid." Lupa said, answering my thoughts. "And yes, I can read your thoughts. So you do know how to fight, or you don't?"

"I can, but I'm not very good." I muttered, kicking at the ground.

"Believe in yourself! Have faith in your abilities! Without a humble but reasonable confidence in your own powers, you cannot be successful or happy." Lupa chastised. "Let's put your skills to the test, now, shall we?" Lupa lunged at me.

In one smooth, quick movement, I dodged Lupa and unsheathed my sword.

"Mmm, you need to clean your blade." Lupa lunged at me again. This time, I was prepared; I sidestepped and swung my sword. Lupa leaped back.

"I hope you know silver is the only metal that can do any damage to wolves." If wolves could look smug, Lupa certainly did. I grumbled and this time when she lunged, instead of swinging or stabbing as I would have, I slammed the butt of my sword to her side.

"But a good thwack in the side can cause some discomfort." Lupa muttered. Then louder, she said, "Ok, we are finished."

"Already? That was barely two minutes." I was surprised.

"A word of advice, don't fight a battle if you don't gain anything by winning." Lupa said. "Come and sit."

I sat. Quick as a whip, Lupa wrapped a piece of cloth over my eyes. "I need to test your senses." Lupa stood me up, spun me around, and settled me in the middle of the room, or should I say cave. "I am going to come at you from different angles. Your job is to dodge or push me back. If I knock you over, I win. If you block me or dodge, you win. You only have to win three times. Okay, starting now."

Lupa's paw whacked at my leg and I fell over. "Get back up. A Roman warrior never gives up."

I stood up. I strained my ears. I could hear the pads of Lupa's paws quietly walking around me. Suddenly, Lupa's footsteps changed and a second later I was once again on the floor. I stood up again. I knew what to look, or rather hear, for now. This time, when Lupa's footsteps changed, I squatted. I felt Lupa's paw whisk over my hair, barely missing my head.

"Good job. That's one."

The next time Lupa's footsteps changed, I jumped as Lupa swatted at the air where my legs were half a second ago.

"Good. Two."

Lupa managed to knock me over twice more. Then, the third time after my two successes, her footsteps changed. I knew her paw was going to come at my head so I jerked my arm in front of my face. Lupa's paw collided with my arm instead of my face.

"Good. You passed."

I grinned. Now what?

"Now you leave."

"Huh?"

"You have passed all the tests. I do not need to teach you more. You know who you are. You know what you're looking for, and where. Your senses are superb. You reflexes and fighting skills as well. You may spend one night here, but tomorrow morning, you will have to leave for Camp Jupiter."

"But where is Camp Jupiter?" I asked.

"Hone your senses. You'll know. Tomorrow, I will send you south. You're on your own after that."

I nodded and gulped.

"Worried?" I nodded at Lupa's question. "Don't be. If the problem has a solution, worrying is pointless, in the end the problem will be solved. If the problem has no solution, there is no reason to worry, because it can't be solved. You're problem has a solution, so don't worry."  
I sighed. More of Lupa's advice that makes my head spin.

"You should get some sleep. You can sleep here." Lupa gestured to a corner in the cave. "Goodnight. Tomorrow you will leave for camp." She walked away.

~oOo~

I took the daisy from my pocket and put it next to me on the ground. It was a sad flower now. It was dying. But I didn't feel sad. Not at all. I had a future, a destination, now. My sister had made her choice, and I had made mine. I closed my eyes and smiled. My sister. I twisted her ring on my finger. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I believe tomorrow is another day…and I believe in miracles.

~_ squiggly ~ ~ squiggly ~~ squiggly ~~ squiggly ~~ squiggly ~~ squiggly ~~ squiggly ~~ squiggly ~~ squiggly ~~ squiggly ~~ squiggly ~ _

**All credit where it's due. The quotes are from Norman Vincent Peal, Erwin Rommel, and Audrey Hepburn.**

**There is still time to put in opinions about Jeyna if you haven't!**

**BTW reviewer #50 will get a surprise!**

**BYEE!**


	11. I Dream About A Boy

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. If she did, she'd be called Mr. Riordan and would be working on Mark of Athena.**

**Thanks to the wimpy number of people who reviewed:  
the electric phantom - thanks, I just made Lupa like my dad, which is weird, but oh well.  
trustingHim17 - thank you.  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - yeah...about the fifty thing, I think I'll change that. Good point, about the weeks thing, but I don't think I could have written several weeks with Lupa. I only had a few ideas and wouldn't have anything to write about to feel like a few weeks.**

∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫

I woke when a nosy wolf started jabbing me with her paw.

"Wake up. You must leave now." Lupa growled.

"Huh?" I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes.

I grabbed my sword just in time to be pushed out the cave entrance.

"Go south." Lupa barked then she and her wolves left.

"But…" I started. "Gahh! Go south? What kind of directions are those?" I looked up at the stars that were still shinning in the sky. What time is it? I found the North Star and started stomping the opposite direction.

I walked and walked for hours. I watched the sun rise. I watched the stars disappear. I watched the sky slowly turn from black to light blue.

All of a sudden, ripping through the peaceful silence, a huge snort pierced the air. I gasped when a ten-ton metal boar came charging from the words. I unsheathed my sword, and held it in front of me. As if a small golden sword would stop a giant metal pig. The pig lowered its head and charged. I hesitated, and then at the last second, I jumped out of the way. Fortunately, I successfully dodged the boar. Unfortunately, I crashed into a tree. I groaned and rubbed my shoulder.

In the jumping process, I had dropped my sword. Now the boar stood between my sword and me. I grabbed a tree branch and whacked the pig in the mid-section. Oddly, it left a huge dent in the boar. I guess the pig is hollow. Too bad he doesn't have any ribs.

As the boar was stumbling around, off balance due to the dent in its side, I ran around it and grabbed my sword. I turned back to the pig and stabbed its side. The pig dissolved into dust. I picked up its tusks, the spoils of war. Eugh. I dropped them left them there.

I jogged for three miles, give or take half a mile, and came upon a little town. There was a main road with a grocery store, a small department store, a movie theatre, a diner, a fast food restaurant, and a post office, and several smaller roads with houses lining the entire road.

I walked down the side of the main road, passed the grocery store, and came upon the department store. I slipped in and glanced around at the girl at the desk. She was snoring. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a purple and blue backpack and walked out the door. I tore off the tag and slung it on my back. I hesitated, walked back to the woods, stomped on the bag several times, and walked back into town. I just needed to make sure the backpack didn't look too new.

I walked back to the grocery store. I walked in and almost laughed. This was too easy. I had enough practice stealing. There was no sensors by the door, the cashier was reading a magazine, and the aisles all held packages of food small enough to fit in my pockets.

I walked down the bandages aisle and stuck some gauze and bandaids in my right pocket. I pretended to browse through the medicines and walked down to the refrigerator-needing food aisles. One quick glance toward to the cashier told me that she didn't care what I did here. I shrugged and walked to the snacks. I stowed a pack of peanut butter crackers in my bag. I grinned when I found a bag of gummy bears. Maybe not the healthiest thing, but surely the yummiest. I stuffed a small bottle of Skippy Peanut Butter in my bag. I loved peanut butter ever since I could remember. I grabbed some duct tape, a hunting knife, and a small jacket. When I left the store, the cashier didn't look at me twice. To her, a girl with a backpack walked in, and a girl with a backpack walked out.

I felt a little bad stealing their stuff, but hey, I need to eat.

I walked by the movie theatre and saw a couple coming out the door with their arms wrapped around each other. I looked at the ground. I wished I had someone to love. Since Hylla left, my love had nowhere to go.

I sighed and walked back to the woods. I found south again, and started walking. I walked until the sun set. I carefully climbed a tree. I settled down in a somewhat comfortable branch and drifted off to sleep.

I dreamed of a boy with blonde hair. The sun was shinning on his golden hair. His back was facing me, and when he was just about to turn around, my dream disappeared and I woke up. I cursed in Latin. Latin?! I can speak Latin?

I remembered the wind blowing through the boy's hair. I shivered. I would not forget him.

The next day was boring. I walked all day with one meal of peanut butter. I tugged open the jar and stuck my finger in the creaminess. I was soft and smooth. I licked the peanut butter off my finger. I wished I had some bread, but unfortunately, I forgot.

When darkness fell again, I climbed another tree. I hoped I would dream about the boy again. My dreams didn't disappoint. But this time, lightning was sparking across the sky where the boy was standing, his back to me again. I tried to open my mouth and ask him to turn around, but it was as if my mouth was glued shut. I tried to run and turn him around, but I couldn't get close. I realized he was talking to someone. Then suddenly as if the boy realized I was there, he started to turn around, still talking to whoever it was. I caught two words before I woke up. _Camp Jupiter_.

∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫ curly ∫

**New plan. The first three people to review will get a sneak peek at the next chapter (if they want) by pm.** **Reviewer #50 doesn't get anything.**

**Byee!**


	12. I Feel Bad For Teddy Bears

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO or the two somewhat larger paragraphs in the middle down there.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed:**  
**FluffytheHedgehog - yes, I have tried to jog three miles; I agree, it is tiring.**  
**Random Person With No Name - yes, it's a filler chapter, but I tried not to make it boring.  
Broniex - yay! Cookie (::) waffle # om nom nom.  
Storm229 - didja like the sneak peek?  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - yeah, I kinda realized you like Jeyna from the million LOVE LOVE LOVE's you wrote...**

_§ fancy §§ fancy §§ fancy §§ fancy §§ fancy §§ fancy §§ fancy §§ fancy §§ fancy §§ fancy §§ fancy §§ fancy §§ fancy §§ fancy §§ fancy §_

Camp Jupiter? The boy was at Camp Jupiter? I leaped down from the tree, determined to get to camp today. I grabbed my backpack and started jogging.

I jog/ran for a few miles, then I suddenly felt the need to stop. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and tried to feel where to go. I felt like I was there, but when I opened my eyes, there was nothing here.

I looked around. I stood on a hill, a mountain in the distance, Berkeley Hills to the north, Oakland Hills to the south, a small highway below the hill; there was nothing here.

I groaned. I picked my way down the hill to the highway. I sat on the side of the highway and watched the cars speed by. I counted the blue cars. _One, two, three, four…what's that?_ My eyes had been following a car and had stopped at the mid-section of the highway. There was a small tunnel. I didn't see it before, but now that I had, my senses where tingling. I looked harder and saw two people as if they were standing guard by the tunnel. They looked…really weird. They had on a mix of Roman armor, jeans, and t-shirts. Both were holding spears and had swords hanging at their waists. I had arrived. This was the entrance to Camp Jupiter.

I made sure my backpack was securely on my back, and without thinking, dashed across to the middle of the highway. I crashed right into the person on the left.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I looked up at the person. I couldn't be sure if it was a girl or a boy, but judging by the height, I'd guess he was a boy. I saw his blue eyes sparkling from under his helmet. He simply raised an eyebrow.

I looked at the other person, she or he looked at me.

"Come," was all the other person said. Judging by the voice, it was a girl. The girl and boy walked through the tunnel. I followed.

On the other side of the tunnel was a beautiful valley. Rolling hills and golden plains stretched across the floor of the valley. There were also patches of forest here and there. A small river snaked around the perimeter of the valley. I felt like I had come to a secret paradise world. In the center, a small city of white marble buildings with red-tiled roofs stood by the lake. There was an open plaza with freestanding columns, fountains, and statues of Roman gods. I saw a five-story-tall Roman coliseum standing proudly in the sun. A fire-breathing horse and a bronze lion were racing around a huge track next to the coliseum. Temples dotted the hill on the other side of the lake. In the north, a long line of brickwork arches stretched from the hills into the town. An aqueduct.

Just across the river was some sort of military encampment. It was about a quarter mile square, with earthen ramparts on all four sides, the tops lined with sharpened spikes. Wooden watchtowers rose at each corner, manned by sentries with huge crossbows. Purple banners hung from the towers. A wide gateway opened on the far side of camp, leading toward the city. A narrower gate stood closed on the riverbank side. Inside, dozens of kids were going to and from barracks, carrying weapons, polishing armor. I heard the clank of hammers at a forge and smelled meat cooking over a fire. I smiled.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter." The boy had taken off his helmet. My eyes widened as the wind whipped through his golden blonde hair and his blue eyes sparkled. It was the boy from my dreams. Literally. "Um, why are you staring at me? Did someone draw on my face again?"

I shook my head to tell him no, his face was fine, and to shake off the feeling of awe. I looked around; the girl had left.

"Come with me, I bet Octavian wants to see you now. I'm Jason by the way." The boy gestured for me to follow him. I gladly did.

I followed Jason and asked him, "So, who's Octavian?"

"He's the augur. Be careful around him. He's a bit…sneaky."

Jason and I walked to Jupiter's temple.

"Jupiter Optimus Maximus." Jason said as he led me into the temple.

"The best and the greatest." I translated. Jason nodded.

Fancy mosaics and Latin inscriptions decorated the floor. The domed ceiling sparkled golden like Jason's hair.

A kid in a toga was standing in front of a marble altar that stood in the center. A huge statue of Jupiter himself joined the altar in the center of the temple.

"That's Octavian." Jason said coolly, as if calming himself down so he won't attack the augur.

Octavian was tall and skinny. Straw-colored hair swept across his forehead. His jeans looked several sizes too big, his t-shirt as well. His toga was drooping as if it was depressed. I couldn't blame it. Octavian smiled crookedly at me and slashed through a teddy bear. I took a step back, but Jason pushed me forward.

I gulped and said, "I seek to join the, uh…"

"Legion?" Octavian supplied. I nodded. Octavian took his slashed open teddy bear and poured its stuffing over the altar. He studied it.

"Good news! You may join the legion. We'll assign you a cohort at this evening. I approve." Octavian grinned crookedly again.

"Thank you, Octavian." Jason pushed me out the door and quietly told me, "Let's go before he changes his mind."

I looked at the camp and sighed. I had a home, a future, here. I loved it. I closed my eyes and breathed in. I never felt happier.


	13. I Meet Two Hundred Heavily Armed Campers

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. Mr Riordan does, and Miss Author thinks Mr Riordan would be offended if she didn't say so.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed:  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - Thanks, I think.  
Phantom - hehe, splotchy is a funny word.  
IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena - thank you.  
eOlympus - Reyna is in the fifth, but she didn't have a dream about the future, sorry.  
potatofairyilzm - thanks.  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - Yeah, if Reyna was real, I'd love to tease her too. your avatar is really cool btw.**

-« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow

When I saw the legion assemble for the first time, I was so intimidated I wanted to disappear. The first four cohorts stood in rows in front of their barracks on either side of the Via Praetoria, the main road into camp. It runs between the barracks, straight to the camp headquarters. The Fifth Cohort assembled at the very end, in front of the _principia_, since their barracks were tucked in the back next to the stables and the compost heap. The _principia_ worked as Camp Headquarters, the praetors' office, the treasury for the Imperial Gold weapons, and an assortment of shrines.

The campers were dressed for war. Their polished armor shinned over purple camp t-shirts and jeans. Sword and skull designs decorated their red-plumed helmets. In front of the legionnaires stood their red and gold shields, each the size of a refrigerator door, creating an impenetrable wall. Every legionnaire carried a harpoon like spear called a _pilum_, a _gladius_, a dagger, and about a hundred pounds of other equipment. I gulped. I hadn't seen one out of shape legionnaire out of all the two hundred campers. I hadn't exactly been eating healthy.

I spotted Jason at the head of the Fifth Cohort with his plumed centurion's helmet and a dozen medals pinned to his chest. He glanced my way and the sides of his mouth twitched up. My heart did a tiny little tap dance in my chest. I blushed and looked away.

"Colors!" Octavian, the scrawny teddy bear murdering blonde boy, shouted.

The standard-bearers stepped forward. They wore lion-skin capes and held poles decorated with each cohort's emblems. The last to present his standard held a long pole with absolutely nothing on top. Several of the campers shifted. In embarrassment, perhaps?

A boy and a girl, both in a purple cape and more medals than Jason rode up on a pegasus. "Romans!" he announced. He then pointed at me. "As you can see, Reyna, seeks to join the legion. What do the auguries say?"

"I have read the entrails!" Octavian puffed out his chest. "The auguries are favorable. She is qualified to serve!"

The campers gave a shout: "_Ave!_" Somehow, I understood. _Hail!_

The five senior officers stepped forward. As the most senior centurion, Octavian turned towards me. He grinned crookedly as if considering gutting me as he did to the poor bear. I shuddered, hopefully not noticeably.

"Recruit," he asked, "do you have credentials? Letters of reference?"

"Sorry, no." I said quietly.

Octavian wrinkled his nose as if somehow that made him better than I. I resisted the impulse to stick out my tongue.

"No letters," Octavian said in a falsely regretful voice. "Will any legionnaires stand for her?"

All I could hear was the wind whistling and the shuffling of feet. I swallowed.

"I will stand for Reyna," said a voice, loudly and clearly. I looked around; who would've wanted to stand in for me?

"Very well," the girl in the purple cape announced. "Jason Grace, you may stand for the recruit. Does your cohort accept him?"

Jason? Jason would stand in for me? Why would he do that?

Jason looked back at a girl with a similar centurion helmet. The girl pounded her shield against the ground. The rest of the cohort followed her example.

"My cohort has spoken," Jason said. "We accept the recruit."

The girl in the purple cape looked at me. "Congratulations, Reyna. You stand on _probatio_." She hung a metal tablet, like a dog tag, around my neck. It said Reyna, Fifth Cohort. "In one year's time, or as soon as you complete an act of valor, you will become a full member of the legion, and defend the camp with honor."

The whole camp cheered, "_Senatus Populusque Romanus!_"

-« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow -« arrow

**Hey, does anyone know Reyna's last name. I forget if she just doesn't have one in the book, or she has one, but I don't know where it is. Could someone clear that up for me?**


	14. I Am Afraid Of My Dreams

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. She'd be Mr Author if she did.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - yeah, I don't really like writing mushy stuff, so don't expect it until after the Titan war, which is coming soon btw  
vball17girl - cake didn't show up. :( What enoki? You mean emoji?  
eOlympus - I always take people's advice unless its really stupid. Thanks for the idea btw.  
IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena - thank you  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - :D thanks  
Phantom - merci**

¡ exclaim ! exclaim ¡ exclaim ! exclaim ¡ exclaim ! exclaim ¡ exclaim ! exclaim ¡ exclaim ! exclaim ¡ exclaim ! exclaim ¡ exclaim ! exclaim ¡

I went to bed the night after the legion welcomed me completely exhausted. I didn't care that the bunks had yellow pillows and scratchy sheets. I just flopped down and fell asleep.

That night, I dreamed about a huge maze and an army. The maze reminded me of the floor tiles of a small circular maze in Jupiter's temple. The army was like no other I'd ever seen. There were monsters as well as demigods, mortals, fauns, and judging by the aura in the room, a god or titan. At the front of the army was a glowing coffin. A boy with an eye patch kneeled before the coffin and pledged his allegiance. The army stomped and pounded their spears and shields against the ground. They had no formation, no organization whatsoever. The army filed out like bugs from under a rock as if the boy pledging himself was the main event.

About thirty seconds after the army left, a boy and two girls walked into the room. If you could gasp in dreams, I would've gasped. The boy was _Percy Jackson_. I recognized his black hair and green eyes. I hated him. One of the girls next to him was Annabeth, the blonde who helped him destroy my home. The other girl was mortal, that I could tell. She had frizzy red hair. She gasped and pointed.

I looked back at the coffin where she was pointing. It suddenly stopped glowing and the lid shot open. A boy with remarkable likeliness to Octavian sat up. He opened his eyes and they glowed gold. They weren't like Jason's hair gold. It was more like an evil gold. A glinting fake piece of pyrite. Fool's gold.

I suddenly realized that this boy was Saturn, titan of agriculture, liberation, time, and wealth. The red-head threw a plastic sparkly blue hairbrush at Saturn and hit him in the eye. The moment the brush connected with his face, I woke up sweaty and out of breath. I gasped in air and choked. I took a deep breath. Today was my first day; I'd ask Jason what to do.

I spent the rest of the morning lying awake, afraid to go to sleep. Finally, at dawn, some of the girls started to wake.

"Hey, Reyna, you coming to the baths?" A girl with straight brown hair asked me. I nodded and gathered my swimsuit and towel and followed her and a few other girls out to the baths. We raced there barefoot; I hopped around, trying not to step on anything sharp.

In the hot warm air of the baths, I tried to relax but that night's dream had me scared worse than a turkey before Thanksgiving.

A blonde girl with too much make up walked up to me. She seemed like one of those girls who didn't care a fig about anyone but herself.

"Look, I know you like Jason, but stay away from him. His good looks and power shouldn't be wasted on someone like you." She flipped her perfect blonde hair.

"S-someone like me?" I stuttered. It wasn't like me to get flustered that easily, but I really liked Jason and truthfully, I was scared.

"Yes, someone who will never amount to anything. Jason deserves better." She rolled her eyes as if it were so obvious and sauntered off.

~oOo~

Jason and I were cleaning the unicorns' stalls when I decided to tell him about my dream. I scooped up a bit of dung and flung it in the wheelbarrow. I pursed my mouth and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Hey, Jason," I started. He looked up. "What do demigod dreams mean? Like are they something that could be happening right then or are they something that happened in the past or will happen in the future?"

"I supposed they could be any of the three," Jason said thoughtfully. "One thing they never are, are dreams. They always have to be some prophecy or event or something else that makes my head hurt."

I gulped. If what I saw happened or will happen, Saturn was rising and he wanted revenge. I saw the evil glint in my mind. It reminded me of how I felt about Percy Jackson.

"Hey, they could be little things like how the gods are feeling today." Jason seemed to realize that the fact that my dream was real scared the Pluto out of me.

"I don't think so." I told him everything. I described the room in great detail, the way the coffin suddenly stopped glowing when the eye patch boy pledged himself. I left out no detail, not even the blue sparkly plastic hairbrush.

Jason blinked. His jaw tightened. "It's nothing to worry about." He said even though he looked plenty worried himself.

When I had scooped the last bit of dung and Jason had replaced the last pitchfork of straw, Jason smiled and said, "C'mon, we have monster class."

"Monster class?" I frowned.

"Yeah, it's where we learn about all the different monsters. It's quite interesting and will take your mind off dreams and crazy stuff like that." Jason laughed. My mouth twitched.

Jason was right; it wasn't until dinner that I remembered my dream. I sat on a low-seated couch next to Jason and a couple of Jason's friends, Dakota, Gwen, and Bobby.

"So how was your first day?" Gwen asked. "Any creepy visions, any crazed girls come after you, yelling at you about Jason?" I knew she meant it as a joke, but both hurt. I didn't like how all the girls seemed to swoon over Jason. I frowned, then I remembered the dream and my fears about the other girls seemed tiny in comparison.

"Hey, they're not really going to come after to. It was just a joke." Gwen must have seen the look on my face and read my emotions correctly, but not the reasons. A wind spirit brought me a bowl of soup, something we ate back on Circe's Island. I looked down at it.

"I didn't mean to—"

"Drop it, Gwen." Jason interrupted. Gwen looked guiltily at Bobby.

The cold silence would have lasted forever if Dakota hadn't drank too much Kool-Aid and shaken the entire table.

"Uuuggghh." Dakota groaned and flopped around the table like a drunkard, which I supposed he could be. He was drunk off Kool-Aid. I laughed and Jason, Bobby, and Gwen laughed too. I think they were just glad the air wasn't as tense. I spent the rest of dinner laughing with Bobby at Jason and Gwen's crazed attempts to calm Dakota.

I looked around. I wanted this moment to last forever. Laughing with friends, having a good time. I thought about Robert Frost's poem, Nothing Gold Can Stay and realized that this moment wouldn't last forever. It would have to end sometime, and I though I knew what was coming to replace it.

¡ exclaim ! exclaim ¡ exclaim ! exclaim ¡ exclaim ! exclaim ¡ exclaim ! exclaim ¡ exclaim ! exclaim ¡ exclaim ! exclaim ¡ exclaim ! exclaim ¡

**Heyyy, does anybody have any guesses to what's gonna happen next?**

**First two people to guess right get a free cookie (::) and a sneak peek!**


	15. I Build A Chariot

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO. If I did, this disclaimer wouldn't have to be here.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
vball17girl - yay you guess right...but since you reviewed at MIDNIGHT (shame on you wapple, what were you doing up that late?) you don't get a sneak peek.  
FluffytheHedgehog - nopesies  
eOlympus - yah, I did get the idea from you...ALL CREDIT FOR REYNA HAVING A DREAM GOES TO eOLYMPUS  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - thanks  
the electric phantom - no, sorry  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - I think Reyna'd be twelve, Jason thirteen, and tTC is starting. she's definitely seeing the future.**

€ curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy €

I spent the next few nights lying awake, quivering with fear. I didn't want a repeat of that dream or any other dream.

I clutched my blanket to my chin as my teeth chattered. My eyes were wide and fearful. This was my third sleepless night. I didn't think about anything except staying awake.

When the other girls awoke, I followed. I was cold and sick from lack of sleep. I knew the winter outside didn't penetrate the camp, but I felt as if I had gone to Alaska in shorts and a tank top.

"Hey, are you okay?" That was the first thing Jason said to me at breakfast. I shook my head. I lost my balance and stumbled. "Is this about that dream?"

"Uh huh. I can't sleep. I haven't since the night I had that dream." My voice sounded week, even to me.

"Come on, let's find a child of Somnus," Jason sighed. "Maybe he or she can help you sleep tonight."

Jason and I left the uneaten half of our breakfast to look around for a child of Somnus. I looked at Jason. It was weird. He was barely older than me, yet he seemed as if he were my older brother.

"Oh what am I thinking? Bobby is a son of Somnus!" Jason exclaimed. "And now we look for Bobby."

We turned and walked the way we had come from.

"Hey, Jason. Reyna." Bobby was in the middle of eating a spoonful of cereal.

"Hi Bobby. I was wondering," Jason said. "Do you think you could help Reyna sleep tonight? She hasn't slept in days and as you can see, she looks terrible." I huffed.

Bobby laughed and said, "Sure, but later, 'kay?" Jason nodded.

~oOo~

Nothing even mildly entertaining happened throughout the rest of the day, until after dinner.

At dinner, the two people in the purple cloaks, the praetors, announced that tonight we would be having chariot races instead of the scheduled deathball.

"Each of you must team up with four other people. Four of you will have one hour to work together on your chariot, which will be pulled by the horses. The other will spend the hour selecting your steeds." One of the praetors said. I later learned that his name was Dylan. The girl nodded.

"You hour starts…" the girl looked down at her watch, "…now!"

"This is perfect! Groups of five." Jason said to me. "You, me, Bobby, Gwen, and Dakota." Gwen and Bobby had been sitting with us. Dakota had been in the bathroom and was just coming back.

"What'd I miss?" Dakota sounded sober, which was a good thing.

"Chariot races tonight, not deathball." Gwen said.

"Cool!" Dakota's eyes lightened. Gwen rolled her eyes.

It was decided that Bobby would choose our horses and the rest of us would build the chariot. Bobby raced off to the stables.

"How're you supposed to build a chariot in one hour?" I asked. It seemed impossible.

Dakota laughed and said, "Watch and learn."

The four of us sprinted to the forge. We were the second team there. The others apparently we having trouble finding groups.

Gwen grabbed a sketchbook and a pencil. She started sketching the design while Dakota and Jason started to create the basic shape of the chariot. What was I supposed to do?

I bent over Gwen's shoulder and studied her design.

"You know, if you tilted the wheels to a more acute angle, they would be sturdier and would have less a chance of falling off." I said pointing to her wheels. Gwen blinked and Jason and Dakota looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong? I thought I was supposed to help. Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Gwen said breaking into a grin. "I just realized that's how war chariots were designed. That's brilliant!" Gwen ferociously rubbed the wheels off the sketchbook and re-drew them as I had said to.

"How did you know that?" Jason narrowed his eyes at me.

I opened my mouth but Dakota beat me to it. "Her mom's the freaking goddess of _war_. How do you think she knew that?"

Jason didn't answer that last question. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Every so often, I'd make a brilliant adjustment to the design.

We had five extra minutes when we finished. We all stepped back to admire the chariot. We had automatic fireballs built to fire at the wheels of other chariots if they came to close, darts with punching gloves on them that we could aim at other drivers, and a whole bunch of other secret weapons and protections.

~oOo~

Bobby, Dakota, and I sat in the stands and watched Gwen and Jason with the chariot. Jason and Gwen were on the outside ring. This was good and bad. It was good because they only had to face competitors from the right side. It was bad because they had to travel the greatest distance. I couldn't help but notice that Jason looked incredibly good in his armor at the back of the chariot. Jason held a spear in one hand and had the other hand ready to set off any of the other weapons on the chariot. Gwen held the reins in her hands. There was nothing she could do except drive the chariot, which was a feat in itself.

"Charioteers, on you marks…" Dylan, the praetor shouted. "…get set…" A gunshot blasted and the chariots were off.

Jason and Gwen were third going around the first bend and second as they finished the first circle of the track. By that time, Gwen had set off most of the traps and weapons. As they caught up with the chariot in first, things started to go wrong. The chariot ahead of them shot some sort of gas at them. Through the haze, I could see the silhouettes of Jason and Gwen coughing. Gwen flicked the reins feebly. Jason lowered his spear sleepily. Sleepily! It was a sleeping gas! Why didn't I think of that?

Thank Bellona Bobby had done his job well. The horses, realizing that they were on the home stretch put forth a burst of speed and galloped across the finish line second.

Dakota let out a whoop and charged down to meet Gwen and Jason. Bobby and I followed. When we got there, Gwen's body was draped over one of the horses and Jason sat leaning against the chariot. They were both sound asleep.

"Perhaps you should slap them." I said thoughtfully to Dakota. Bobby and I laughed hysterically as Dakota had fun slapping Gwen and Jason awake. They both had red cheeks by the time they were fully conscious.

Gwen and Jason weren't too mad that Dakota had slapped them awake.

"We came in second!" Cheered Jason. He hugged me. I could feel my heart beating faster than possible.

"You're hyperventilating." Bobby whispered to me with a knowing smile painted across his face.

"Am not!" I shoved him playfully. We all laughed and congratulated ourselves until everyone else had left.

The five of us led the horses back to the stables and dismantled the chariot back in the forge.

We all went back to the barracks. I walked slowly to my bunk. I tried to stay awake, but I was worn out. I fell asleep immediately. I suppose I didn't need Bobby's help to sleep after all.

That night, my dreams were even worse than three nights before.

€ curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy € curvy €

**Can anyone guess what her dream next dream will be about? Free cookie (::) and a sneak peek to anyone who guess correctly BEFORE I GO TO BED (ahem ahem wapple ahem)!**


	16. I Have A Dream

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. Nor does Miss Author own Reyna's Dream.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena - thanks  
potatofairyilzm - thanks, but FAIRIES DON'T EXIST  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - close guess, but sorry, no.  
DaughterofMinvera-Athena - sorry, no.  
vball17girl - did wapple finish the math packet?  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - thank you!**

◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊

I dreamed I was in a dark palace at the top of a mountain, Mount Tamalpais to be exact. The main pavilion was ringed with black Greek columns and statues. I wondered vaguely why there'd be Greek columns so far west. The flickering light from the torches glowed against the black marble floor. In the center of the room, an armored giant struggled under the weight of a swirling black cloud. It looked like the night sky. It was Atlas, holding up the sky.

Two other giants stood nearby over a bronze brazier, studying the flames.

"Quite an explosion," one said. His armor looked like the night sky. It was jet black with silver dots sparkling everywhere. I couldn't see his face; it was covered in a war helm with a ram's horn curling on either side. So, they're preparing for war.

"It doesn't matter," the other said. I assumed that the giants were titans. This titan was dressed in gold robes with golden eyes. His entire body glowed. The gold of this titan was nothing like Jason's gold. It was more like Saturn's gold, fake, harsh, cruel gold. "The gods have answered the challenge. Soon they will be destroyed."

My eyes widened. Destroy the gods? There'd be chaos and everything as we know it would cease to exist. The two titans looked more closely at the flames. I could see storms, buildings crumbling, mortals screaming, and the Empire State Building. What the heck? The Empire State Building?

"I will go east to marshal our forces," the golden Titan said. "Krios, you shall remain and guard Mount Othrys." Okay, so they called Mount Tamalpais, Mount Othrys. I could deal with that.

Krios grunted. "I always get the stupid jobs. Lord of the South. Lord of Constellations. Now I get to babysit Atlas while _you_ have all the fun."

Under the swirling cloud, Atlas bellowed, "Let me out, curse you! I am you greatest warrior. Take my burden so I may fight!"

"Quiet!" the golden Titan roared. "You had your chance, Atlas. You failed. Saturn likes you just where you are. As for you, Krios, do your duty."

"And if you need more warriors?" Krios asked. "Our treacherous nephew in the tuxedo will not do you much good in a fight."

The golden Titan laughed. "Don't worry about him. Besides, the gods can barely handle our first little challenge. They have no idea how many others we have in store. Mark my words, in a few days' time, Olympus will be in ruins, and we will meet here again to celebrate the dawn of the Sixth Age!"

The golden Titan erupted into flames and disappeared and I woke up.

I closed my eyes, hard, and opened them again. It was still dark outside, but I needed to tell someone about my dream, preferably Jason.

I silently crept out of bed. I quietly walked over to the boy's section of the Fifth's barracks. Jason was sound asleep. I poked his arm. Jason sat straight up as if he had just been electrified. He looked around to see who was there. When he caught sight of me, his eyes widened and he pulled his blanket up further.

"Holy Jupiter! What are you doing here?" he whispered furiously.

I bit my lip. "I had another dream." Jason's fury disappeared in a second.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"I did."

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, turn around." I turned around and heard Jason getting out of bed and getting dressed.

Jason gestured for me to follow him and led me down the _via principalis_ and to one of the houses on the other side. He knocked on the door.

I heard rustling on the inside and a moment later Dylan, one of the praetors opened the door.

"It's two in the morning, what do you want?" Dylan said grumpily.

"Reyna had another dream." Jason said, worry clear as day in his blue eyes.

"Oh." Dylan said. "Come on in, then."

I turned to Jason. "You told them about my dream three days ago?"

Jason shrugged.

The inside of the house was messy. Dirty clothes were lying around. An empty snack wrapper sat on the table. Dylan blushed and started cleaning immediately.

"Um, so Reyna, what was this dream about?" Dylan asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. I told him and Jason about my dream.

"So let me get this straight, Saturn and his titan buddies want to take over the world and destroy the gods." Dylan said slowly.

"Check." I nodded.

"Their base camp is called Mount Othrys and is situated on Mount Tamalpais, California."

"Check."

"Do you know when this will happen?"

I frowned. "No. What about the army I saw three nights ago?"

"This is what I'm thinking. Saturn is rising in the body of someone who looks like Octavian."

"How do you know it's not Octavian?" Jason must really dislike Octavian to accuse him of something so terrible.

"Octavian may be evil on the inside, but he prizes in himself being a true Roman warrior. He would never do something that would put this camp to harm." Dylan continued. "So, Saturn is rising and he wants to take over the gods. He will raise an army, the one you saw in the maze, and send it to soften our defenses. Remember the golden titan said, 'the gods can barely handle our first little challenge'? Yes, so that'd be the first little challenge. Then, the golden titan will take his forces east leaving Mount Othrys undefended. At that point, we will storm Mount Othrys and topple the black throne of Saturn."

"I wouldn't call Krios undefended." Jason muttered darkly.

"Why would the golden titan take his forces east?" That part didn't make sense to me.

"I don't know." Dylan said thoughtfully. "Good question. I'll think on it. Right now, you need to go back to bed. In the morning we'll try to find out when this war will happen."

Jason walked me back to the Fifth Cohort's barracks.

I lay down in my bunk and sighed. The time when we laughed with friends was over. A war was beginning.

◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊ diamond ◊

**Heyyy, so for those who are confused, Reyna is twelve, the Titan's Curse would be happening for Percy and friends, the next summer, nothing is going to happen, the summer after that, there's going to be an attack, the summer after that, they will topple the black throne of Kronos/Saturn, the summer after that Percy will arrive (I don't think I'll actually write that in as part of the story, but just so you know what's the basic outline will be).**

**I want to change my penname to something more Romanish so if anyone has any ideas, please please tell me. These are the ideas I've had so far: Veptune (mix of Venus and Neptune, my fav gods), Venus Victrix (it means Venus the victorious, like Juno Moneta, Juno the warner), and that's it. So...please help me. ****_FREE SNEAK PEEK IF YOU THINK OF THE BEST PENNAME!_**

**Byee!**


	17. My Arm Is Set On Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO. If I did, Jason would totally pick Reyna and Jeyna would dominate the world! Mwa ha ha ha! Not really. I just want them to be together. :)**

**I'm soooooooo sorry that I didn't update this morning. I had to go to school. First day of school! I'm also sorry that I didn't warn you last chapter. I'll try to update in the evenings if I don't have too much homework. I promise I will update on the weekends at least.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
the electric phantom - thanks, i'll think about that name  
Yours-in-all-demigodishness - thank you for the cookie. (::) om nom nom! Yummy  
I am Reyna daughter of Bellona - thanks, I'll think about your trend. btw Reyna Evans does kind of sound good.  
eOlympus - thanks  
potatofairyilzm - I don't think I should be chickenwangito, no offense  
vball17girl - 1. I was too lazy to write two chapters in one day, so sorry, no sneak peek for you. 2. its fulminata not fultima  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - um, sorry can't update like that anymore. it was percy's dream!**

¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ?

The next few weeks passed in a blur. The praetors asked me not to tell the other campers about my dreams, but to keep them posted if I had any more. I only had one more dream. It was two weeks after my first dream.

I went to sleep, dead tired. I learned that when I'm exhausted, I didn't dream as much. The praetors wanted me to dream more, to let them know more about the enemy, but my dreams scared me to death and I liked to have peaceful, dreamless nights.

I fell asleep almost immediately.

I dreamed about a centaur, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth, Percy Jackson's blonde friend.

The centaur stepped from hoof to hoof the way a mortal or demigod might sway from side to side, and said, "It won't happen until next summer at the soonest. We must be ready by then."

My dreams shifted.

I dreamed I was on top Mount Tamalpais again, but this time, the titans hadn't set up their base camp yet. I knew, I don't know how I knew, but I knew that this dream was showing me the present. A girl, maybe fifteen years old, with dark hair and a silver circlet on her head walked toward a dragon. This dragon was huge. It had so many heads that if you stopped to count them, you'd be eaten before you finished. The dragon's scaly snake-like body was wrapped around a tree that bore delicious looking golden apples. I knew at once that this was the Garden of the Hesperides.

While the girl with the silver circlet walked to the dragon, two demigods skirted around the sides. A distraction, good idea.

One of the dragon's many heads snapped at the girl and she winced in pain. She quickly followed her friends up the mountain. I grimaced. I saw that her friends were Percy Jackson and a girl who looked about fifteen or sixteen. The girl wore punk clothes and had jet-black spiky hair.

I saw the swirling dark cloud that Atlas had held in my previous dream, only this time, Atlas was not holding the cloud; he was standing with an amused expression on his face. To take Atlas's place beneath the cloud was a tired, sweaty, and clearly in pain twelve year old girl with auburn hair. The weight of the cloud should have been too much for a girl so young.

The girl with the silver circlet rushed to the auburn haired girl and tugged on her chains. I suddenly realized that the auburn haired girl was none other than Diana herself, goddess of the moon and the hunt.

Standing beside Atlas was Saturn, or should I say Saturn's future body. The boy who looked remarkably like Octavian looked terrible. His cheeks were sunk, he seemed sickly, he was pale, and he looked exhausted.

The sickly boy seemed to be arguing with the punk girl and gesturing to the girl next to him. I was surprised to see that it was Annabeth. She looked older, tireder, and there were grey streaks in her hair. The punk girl looked stunned and seemed to be contemplating something, then she shook her head no, and all hell broke loose.

Octavian's look-alike attacked the punk girl. They seemed to be a pretty even match. Percy Jackson, the idiot, charged straight at Atlas. The girl with the silver circlet shot arrows at Atlas. One lucky arrow hit Atlas in the chink in his armor. Atlas howled and sent the girl with the silver circlet flying. She crashed somewhere I couldn't see. While Atlas was preoccupied with the arrow, Percy Jackson took the cloud from Diana and together, they trapped Atlas back under his swirly dark cloud.

I woke up when Gwen shook me awake.

"Any dreams?" Gwen had been asking me the same question for weeks now, orders from Dylan no doubt. The answer had always been no, but today was different.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Okay. See ya—wait, did you say yeah?" Gwen looked startled.

"Uh huh. Let's go see the praetors." I climbed out of bed.

~oOo~

Four minutes later, Jason, Gwen, the two praetors, and I were seated in a circle in the _principia_.

"You've had another dream?" Dylan asked in disbelief. Apparently, since I hadn't dreamed for two weeks, they had thought my dreaming phase had ended.

"Yessir. A snippet of the future and a vision of the present." I told them about my most resent dream, leaving out no detail.

"Well, now we know when the first attack will happen. Your first vision said, 'It will happen next summer', right?" Jason asked.

"Right." I nodded again.

"Okay. That's all we need. You are dismissed to the mess hall for breakfast. We will follow shortly." The girl praetor said coldly. I knew better than to disobey a direct order from one of the praetors, but I couldn't help feeling like I was being used.

I walked out the doors and to the baths. I hadn't had anything much to drink but I still needed to go. I bet Jason, Gwen, and the praetors would beat me to the mess hall.

When I arrived, the mess hall was a huge mess. A huge half dog half serpent creature was wreaking havoc in the mess hall. It was attacking the campers, eating everyone's food, and generally causing chaos everywhere it went. Some people were injured, scraped, bitten, bruised, and nursing broken bones. Campers were attempting to kill the beast, but they were having no luck. I saw Dylan himself trying to kill the monster, but he was having a tough time. The creature was either naturally extremely hyper or had just had ten cups of coffee. I saw Jason among the wounded. I growled. Nobody hurts my friends. Especially not Jason.

I unsheathed my sword snuck behind the monster, and right when it was about to bite Dylan's head off, I stabbed it. The creature disappeared, and most unfortunately did my sword. No one had seen me before, but now, everyone was looking at me. Dylan looked at me in wonder.

"You saved my life." Dylan said softly. He stood up. "May I have you're ID, please?"

I frowned but took off my dog tag and slipped it into his out stretched hand. Several people gasped as if they knew what was happening.

"Hold out your arm." Dylan said.

I did so, still puzzled at what was going on.

"We accept Reyna, Daughter of Bellona, to the Twelfth Legion Fulminata for completing an act of valor. Do you pledge your life to the senate and the people of Rome?" Dylan announced and raised his hands to the heavens.

My eyes widened. An act of valor? A full member of the legion? I lifted my chin and cleared my face from the emotions that were churning inside me. Surprise, happiness. "I do."

As one, everyone who was in the mess hall shouted, "_Senatus Populusque Romanus!_"

Fire blazed on my arm. It felt like a white-hot iron was pressed against my skin. Then the smoke and flam died, and new marks were seared onto my skin. I studied the marks newly burned onto my arm. There were the letters SPQR, my mother's symbol, the crossed torch and sword design, and one stripe.

I could feel a burning sensation in my chest not unlike the one on my arm a few seconds ago. I realized with a start that that burning sensation was pride.

¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ? ¿ question ?

**HOpe you liked it. Please review!**


	18. I Love The Night Before Christmas

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO or any of the characters. If she did, there'd be more penguins.**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
vball17girl - ladidadidadidadida i don't care if wapple strikes a million times  
Payson-Nicky-forever - thanks  
eOlympus - thanks, I couldn't think of any other way for the Roman camp to know what was happening  
I am Reyna daughter of Bellona - um thanks?  
the electric phantom - thank you  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - gracias  
trustingHim17 - thanks, I will  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - merci :) (haha i don't even take French)**

**yay! another update! woo hoo! please review!**

¢ cents ¢ cents ¢ cents ¢ cents ¢ cents ¢ cents ¢ cents ¢ cents ¢ cents ¢ cents ¢ cents ¢ cents¢ cents ¢ cents ¢ cents ¢ cents ¢ cents ¢ cents ¢

Christmas was next day and Christmas spirit was definitely in the air. Campers laughed, arms hooked together, and floated in happiness from place to place. The Lares were singing Christmas carols and even Terminus, the OCD god of borders, was a little more laid back than usual.

"FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA!" Vitellius bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Although campers pressed their hands to their ears when walking near Vitellius, they could still hear his obnoxious voice hollering as many Christmas carols as he could remember. Vitellius, offended that campers didn't like his singing, stabbed through every camper he passed whether they were holding their ears or not with his ghostly _gladius_.

"Hey, you! Your hair is far too messy. Fix it." Terminus shouted at a camper. "Oh, what the hey, I don't care. Merry Christmas!"

Jason, Gwen, Bobby, Dakota, and I were sitting in the stands in the coliseum watching a mock naval battle. The entire coliseum had been filled with water and ships floated around fake battling with each other.

We sat in the 'splash zone' so we all were soaking wet. Jason shook the water out of his hair. Gwen and I laughed at leaned away from him while Bobby and Dakota let out whoops and followed his lead. I couldn't help noticing how the sun glittered on Jason's gold hair.

One of the ships went down and Dakota pointed at it.

"Losers! Take that!" Dakota hollered. His voice mixed in with the shouts of the rest of the crowd.

When all but one ship went down, that last ship floating was crowned winner and the audience cheered and whooped their way out of the coliseum.

Gwen and I changed into our bathing suits and headed straight for the baths. The hot warm air felt so relaxing. I went down the slide more times than I could count and splashed around in the huge pool until my fingers and toes were as wrinkly as raisins.

"You're totally in love with Jason." Gwen said, laughing and poking me. She reminded me of Hylla. She teased me, but would never _ever_ do anything that would hurt me.

"Am not!" I might be able to admit it to myself, but I definitely could not admit it to Gwen.

"Surrrre," Gwen said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, and rolled her eyes.

I splashed a huge arc of water at her.

"Oh it is on!" She shrieked. I swept my hands across the surface of the pool, dousing Gwen with water again. Gwen jabbed her palms through the water at me, and sent small, but accurate arcs of water at me.

After a while, we laughed and called a truce.

"Never fight a battle if there is no reward in winning." I imitated Lupa.

"Says the girl who started the fight." Gwen laughed.

"Hey, you started it."

"Did not! C'mon, it's dinnertime. Maybe you'll see _Jason_." Gwen cooed at me. I made a face at her and followed her out of the pool.

~oOo~

I sat next to Jason at dinner. Gwen wiggled her eyebrows at me. I blushed and quickly moved away to sit between her and Bobby.

"What? Am I not worthy to sit by your side?" Jason said with a laugh.

"Actually, she—" Gwen started, but before she could spill out my secrets, I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Just wanted to sit by someone else today." I finished Gwen's sentence. Gwen rolled her eyes. Jason shrugged.

The food was delicious. The wind nymphs brought a different feast to each table and campers were switching tables just to taste the different foods. There was a huge platter of barbeque ribs and an enormous bowl of mashed potatoes and a gigantic tin of gravy sat on our table. I dove right in without bothering to change tables

The wind nymphs soon replaced the food with deserts. Ice cream looked so creamy in the large silver bowl. Tiered cakes were balanced on platters of gold. Warm, still-melting, freshly baked cookies were piled high on a pure white plate.

Everyone in the mess hall was so full with food that we all were about to burst.

"Since everyone has stuffed themselves silly, war games are rescheduled for tomorrow night instead of tonight." Dylan said with a laugh. Several people laughed at this while others, mostly from the first and second cohorts, shouted that they were perfectly capable of playing with full bellies.

"There will be fireworks tonight instead, courtesy of the sons and daughters of Vulcan." Dylan continued. Almost everyone whooped and cheered. I could feel myself grinning. "Okay, fireworks start in half an hour. I expect you all will be situated and ready by then."

Our little group joined the crowd walking out the door. I was just about to step outside when I felt a tug on my arm. I turned around. It was Jason.

"Hey, Reyna. I was wondering, do you want to watch the fireworks with me?" Jason was blushing slightly.

"Um, aren't we all sitting together? Gwen, Bobby, Dakota, you, and me?" I thought I knew what Jason was asking, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Uh, actually, I was thinking maybe just you and me." Jason was definitely blushing now. I felt a little thrill at the way Jason said, 'just you and me.'

"Um, sure." I tried to sound nonchalant, but my heart was beating right out of my chest. Wasn't that one of the most important rules when talking to guys? Don't sound too eager? I didn't care.

Jason and I walked out of the mess hall. We were the last ones out, and the last ones to the field of Mars where we'd be watching the fireworks. Since we were last, there weren't any good spots left.

Bobby motioned for us to join him, Gwen, and Dakota, but Jason shook his head and pointed to me. Gwen had a smug look on her face and raised an eyebrow as if to say sarcastically, _sure, you're definitely not in love with Jason_. I blushed slightly.

I followed Jason to a small corner away from the rest of the campers. My heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest and betray all my feelings for Jason. I smiled and lay down next to Jason right as the fireworks started.

These weren't the normal circular shaped fireworks mortals see during the Fourth of July. There were explosions in the shapes of our praetors and the centurions as well as the gods and monsters and all sorts or shapes and creatures. I saw Jason grimace as Octavian's face flashed across the sky.

When Jason's face in firework form sparkled against the night sky, I said to Jason, "I think that was my favorite part." Jason smiled. Did I ever mention what a nice smile Jason had? He leaned towards me slightly. I thought he might be leaning to tell me something, but that was not the case. I shivered slightly as Jason's lips softly pressed against mine.

"Cold?" Jason asked. I shrugged and Jason wrapped his arm around me. I sighed. All right, I'll admit it. I loved Jason.


	19. I Turn Thirteen

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. She doesn't own the characters either.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed:  
the electric phantom - yay! go jeyna!  
Storm229 - Thanks! I love Jeyna too, but I suppose to could guess that.  
Reyna23 - I didn't make that up, go here: my-books/percy-jackson/heroes-of-olympus/interactive-map_ and roll your mouse over the coliseum.  
Bandgirl65 - thank you  
eOlympus - thanks, I got the idea from Camp Half-Blood's Fourth of July fireworks  
I am Reyna daughter of Bellona - gracias :)  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - how do you order coconut and vanilla ice cream in french? sorry for distracting you. :|**

**"In the sweetness of friendship let there be laughter." -Khalil Gibran**

• dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot •

Romans never really celebrate everybody's birthday. If we did, we'd be celebrating almost a third of the year. Can you imagine having cake and giving gifts two hundred days of the year? Celebrating your close friends' birthday is a different matter, though.

I woke up one morning in a great excitement. It was my birthday! I was now officially thirteen. I smiled to myself. I didn't care if my friends celebrated my birthday or not. I was just happy that it was my birthday and nothing could tarnish my happy mood.

Gwen didn't mention my birthday when we went to the baths in the morning.

"Hey, bet you can't go down the slide backwards," Gwen said slyly.

"Bet I can." I accept that challenge. I climbed up the twenty-foot ladder to the entrance of the slide. I slid in backwards and went down, twisting and turning headfirst. "Ha! See? I _can_ go down the slide backwards!"

I looked around. Gwen was gone.

"Gwen?" I asked around. The only other people here were other campers enjoying the baths. I guess she left without me. I shrugged and left the baths.

Once dry, I walked to the mess hall. I was humming a tune. I didn't realize until someone pointed it out that I was humming 'Happy Birthday'.

Jason, Gwen, and Dakota weren't in the mess hall. I didn't question it until I walked over to where Bobby was sitting alone.

"Hey, Bobby," I sat down next to him. "Where are Gwen, Jason, and Dakota?"

"Uh, they already ate lunch and they wanted to um, they needed to go do…something…something…else." Bobby said lamely.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." I teased Bobby. Bobby blushed.

"Am not!" Bobby said under his breath.

I left the table to get some food at the buffet at the front of the hall. I ate a quiet lunch with Bobby. He wasn't much of a talker.

After lunch, Bobby and I had chores together. We had to clean the Fifth Cohort barracks. We started on the boys' side.

"Eugh, Bobby, what is _this_?" I made a face and held up a disgusting moldy banana peel from under Bobby's bed.

"Just throw it away." Bobby said blushing.

"So where's Jason, Dakota, and Gwen?" I asked suddenly; maybe I could startle an answer out of Bobby.

"Oh, they're off pl—" Bobby narrowed his eyes in suspicion. I smiled innocently. "Nuh uh. You're not getting anything out of me." Bobby shut his mouth and didn't talk for the rest of the afternoon as we cleaned out the barracks.

At dinner, Bobby as me, "So, are you and Jason a couple, now, or what?"

I blushed furiously. "Um, I don't think so, but what do I know?"

"Nothing, apparently." Bobby grinned.

I huffed, shoved his shoulder, and ignored him for the rest of dinner. This gave me way too much time to think about what Bobby almost said that morning. 'Oh, they're off pl—'. What could pl— mean? Placing, planning, playing, plowing, plumbing…

"Hey, Reyna, you want to go to down by the lake?" Bobby asked suddenly, looking at his watch.

"Um, why?" I frowned. It wasn't like Bobby to ask random questions like that.

"No reason at all." Bobby said, smiling. I decided to mess with him. I knew my friends were up to something.

"No thanks." I grinned.

Bobby growled. "Come with me to the lake, right now."

"No, I'm good. I'd like to finish my dinner." I pointed to my plate, forgetting that it was empty. Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I was going to get more food." A wind spirit whisked away my plate. Bobby raised his other eyebrow.

"Alright, fine." I said grumpily. "I'll come with you to the stupid lake."

Bobby laughed as he led me to the lake. We walked along the Little Tiber.

The sun had set already, and the smallest sliver of the moon and the stars were already up in the dark night sky. I couldn't see where I was going. I kept my hand on Bobby's arm. It was a wonder we didn't fall into the river. What if we did? For one, we'd be shivering cold and dripping wet. How would we find our way back—?

"SURPRISE!" Four voices shouted one word. Dakota, Gwen, Jason, and Bobby. I blinked.

Gwen went around in a circle lighting candles that hung from trees whose branches displayed lovely starting-to-bloom flowers. Well, you know the saying. April showers bring May flowers.

"Happy Birthday." Dakota patted my back, and left to bring me a drink. Red Kool-Aid, of course.

"Happy Birthday!" Gwen hugged me. "I can't believe you're already thirteen!"

"You're sixteen." I pointed out.

"But now you're a teenager!" Gwen said brightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Happy Birthday." Jason hugged me as well. My heart throbbed and I felt a little self-conscious.

"Happy Birthday. Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier." Bobby said with a laugh. "But it would've messed up the surprise."

"I can't believe you guys convinced the praetors to post pone war preparations for my birthday." It was true. We were scheduled to practice for battle after dinner to be prepared for the attack coming this summer.

"Aww, it was easy." Jason smiled playfully.

"Here, have some cake!" Dakota shoved a forkful of cake into my mouth. He, Gwen, Bobby, and Jason all burst out laughing. I laughed too once I swallowed my unexpected mouthful.

"Knock knock," Dakota asked no one in particular.

"Who's there?" Gwen asked

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrupting c—"

"MOOOOO!" Dakota mooed at the top of his lungs. Bobby and Jason howled with laughter. The joke wasn't even that funny, but Dakota could make anyone collapse with laughter just like that.

We laughed and talked and played games until all the candles burned out and our throats were dry from laughing and talking.

After nine-thirty, we left. Dakota and Jason stayed to clean up.

Gwen and I walked to our barracks together. It took me a while to fall asleep. I kept replaying the evening in my mind. Bobby's terrible excuses for where the rest of our friends were, Gwen's teasing sister-like qualities, Dakota's bad jokes, the way Jason could make my heart go crazy. I didn't think anyone in history ever was as content as I was that night.

When I finally did fall asleep, my happiness drained away, replaced by dread and dreams.

• dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot • dot •

**Does anybody have any suggestion for how the battle that's going to happen the coming summer should go? It's supposed to mirror the Battle of the Labyrinth (it happens at the same time). I was also thinking that since Jason slew the Trojan sea monster and the books didn't say when he did it (did the book say when?) that he and Reyna and someone else could go on that quest soon too. Could I have some suggestions please?**

**kk thx, that's all I got today! BYE-BYEE!**


	20. The Praetors Hold A Senate Meeting

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. Mr Riordan does.**

**Heyyy, did anybody know that Mr Riordan is planning on writing a series based on Norse mythology? Is that cool or what?**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed:  
Reyna23 - thanks for the advice, but I don't want this story to be too similar to PJO.  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - is that a good thing?  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - thanks, I don't think I would've remembered that.  
the electric phantom - I don't know, maybe. thanks for the offer  
I am Reyna daughter of Bellona - erm, what does that mean?  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - haha, funny. I don't think I could say that in spanish. um...quiero un helado de vanilla con *coconut* por favor. jk I don't think thats right. thanks! (magnifique means magnificent right? awk if not)**

**please review!**

❈ snowflake ❈ snowflake ❈ snowflake ❈ snowflake ❈ snowflake ❈ snowflake ❈ snowflake ❈ snowflake ❈ snowflake ❈ snowflake ❈ snowflake ❈ snowflake ❈

In my dream, Saturn's army was preparing to attack Camp Jupiter. The army attacking was half the size of the army I had seen in my very first dream.

"Mortals and fauns, I want you to charge through Oakland Hills. This will draw all their defenses, if they even have any, there." Saturn commanded his army. "Then, the rest of our forces will sneak in through Mount Diablo and attack from the back."

Evil fauns with black fur, black hair, and red eyes and mortals wielding swords were the first to attack. I could see why Saturn had wanted to send them first to soften our defenses. The fauns clearly were violent but not efficient and it seemed as though it was the first time any of the mortals had picked up a sword. The rest of the army would be a problem. Huge fire breathing giants, skilled demigods, cyclopses with huge clubs, and then Saturn himself.

The army pounded their shields and cheered when Saturn stopped talking.

"You shall attack on the summer solstice. The Romans call it their feast of fortune. How ironic. Their little camp will be the destroyed on the one day they pray for good luck." Saturn snarled. I shivered; Saturn's smile was so similar to Octavian's crooked grin. "Once we take Camp Jupiter, we will be free to leave our throne undefended and attack Mount Olympus and destroy the gods once and for all!" The army cheered and stomped and guffawed at the prospect of destroying the gods. I woke with a start.

I was used to the creepy dreams by now. I made a mental note to tell either Jason or one of the praetors as soon as possible. I looked out my window. The sun was already up and campers were milling around going from camp activity to activity.

I quickly got out of bed and pulled on my purple camp t-shirt. I jogged to the mess hall. Jason, Gwen, and Bobby were all eating breakfast already.

"Hey, Reyna," Jason said. Gwen gave a cheery wave and Bobby nodded hello; his mouth was full of cereal.

"Hey. I have some bad news and even worse news." I said thoughtfully. "Which news do you want first?"

"Um, how about the bad news." Jason laughed. "I thought you were going to say bad news and good news."

"The bad news is I had another creepy dream."

"What's the worse news?"

"The worse news is that Saturn is planning on attacking on the Feast of Fortuna."

"That's only a month away!"

"I know. That's why it's the worse news."

Jason stood up suddenly and a wind spirit accidently conked his head with a plate she held while she was fly by. Jason swatted the air and started walking away while saying, "I'll go get Dylan. I'll make him call a senate meeting. The attack is coming far sooner than we expected. We need to prepare to battle."

~oOo~

To my delight, I was invited to the meeting.

Gwen and I walked together to the Pomerian Line. Terminus stopped us before we entered New Rome.

"Ah, Reyna. Become a full member have you?" Terminus said smoothly. I nodded. "Yes, well good. Any weapons? That includes you Gwendolyn."

"No. I lost my sword when I killed that dog serpent thingy when I became a member." I said, pointing to the marks on my forearm. Gwen made a face and put her gladius in the tray a little girl held out.

Gwen and I walked into New Rome.

"WAIT!" Terminus shouted. We looked back. "That rock is way to far the left. Move it three inches right."

I moved it.

"To _my_ right."

I grumbled and moved the rock again. Once Terminus was satisfied, Gwen and I left in a hurry before Terminus could make us measure all the blades of grass in the meadow.

We were the last ones to the Senate house. Gwen hurried to her seat while I stood there like an idiot because I didn't know where to sit.

The girl praetor motioned to a seat next to Jason. I walked over and sat down.

Octavian stood up.

"So, you have had another dream?" The question was obviously directed to me. I nodded. "What was it about?"

"Saturn was making battle plans," I started, but paused to think how I should put it.

"Would you care to _tell_ us those battle plans?" Octavian sounded irritated with me. What did I do?

I wanted to say that I was just pausing, but I held my tongue. "Yes. Saturn was planning on attacking on the Feast of Fortuna." I paused again.

"Yes we already know that." Octavian cut in again. "You see how useless this girl is? She only tells us things we already know."

I took a deep breath and said quickly in that one breath, "Saturn is planning to attack on the Feast of Fortuna and he said that he was going to send the fauns and the mortals through Oakland Hills first to soften our defenses then he was going to sneak the rest of the army through Mount Diablo and attack us from the back because he though we wouldn't be expecting it but since I had this dream we will be expecting it so his plan won't—"

"Okay, we got it." Dylan interrupted me. I shut my mouth.

"How are we going to survive an attack?" Larry from the Third asked. "We don't have enough weapons, we have barely a month to prepare, and we don't have our eagle,"-the entire senate cringed-"thanks to the Fifth Cohort." Larry glared at Jason and Gwen. Jason glared right back.

"We can forge more weapons. It may not be enough, but it will be better than nothing. We will start preparing immediately," said the girl praetor.

"Right. In the morning, the Third, Fourth, and Fifth Cohorts will train while the First and the Second do half the chores. From noon to twelve thirty will be lunch. At twelve thirty, the Third, Fourth, and Fifth will do the rest of the chores and the First and Second will train. Once Third, Fourth, and Fifth finish the chores, they will continue to train as well. We will get up at sunrise and go to bed at sundown." Dylan formed a plan in his head. Several people groaned.

"When do we forge more weapons?" someone from the First Cohort asked.

Dylan thought a moment. "That will be one of the chores. Chores include cleaning the camp and forging weapons."

"What do you mean by 'training'?" someone else asked.

"I mean sparing with other campers, practicing battle formations, making battle plans, that sort of thing." Dylan said. "Does anyone dislike this plan_ and can give a replacement plan_?"

Several people raised their hands, and then lowered them.

"Okay. Then the plan will go into action tomorrow. We will announce this at evening muster tonight." Dylan said. "You are all dismissed."

Jason, Gwen, and I stood and walked out of the Senate House.

"So, what do you think about the new schedule?" I asked Jason.

Jason thought for a second and then said, "I think we all have a very tough month then a very easy battle ahead of us."


	21. I Live In A Vicious Circle

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. If she did, she would be an adult and she wouldn't have to go to school five days of the week and she wouldn't be so dead tired that she almost fell asleep writing this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - yeah, I know Reyna is OOC. I did this on purpose because I want Reyna to be happy until Jason disappears. Jason's disappearance will be the thing that will make Reyna cold and hard. When Jason comes back, it'll be like she's coming back alive. I just don't want her entire character to be cold and mean. Its like her coldness is a shell hiding the pain she feels that Jason is (will be) gone. If losing Hylla made her cold and mean, her entire character would be mean and I don't want that.  
vball17girl - i said that this attack was going to happen when the battle of the labyrinth happens. that gives a summer for krios attack and another summer for when percy arrives. do you even read the author's note?  
Reyna23 - thanks, I update every day btw  
the electric phantom - yeah, tough  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - yay! magnificent! thank you!  
I am Reyna daughter of Bellona - Jeyna kiss already happened and also I don't want them to be too close until after the war**

**please review!**

❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤ heart ❤

Jason was right; the month was very tough. You could pick any day of that month and it would prove that point. The day two weeks after Dylan's new plan was put in action is a perfect example.

I groaned as Gwen shook me awake. It was barely dawn and the sun had partially risen. I should have been used to waking up at the crack of dawn by now, but I am definitely not a morning person.

"Get up lazy bones," Gwen laughed and shook me harder. "We have to go to training."

I made a face, sat up, and yawned. We'd be practicing battle formations and making swords that day.

"Ugh, battle formations. You know what that means?" Gwen asked me. I shook my head. "We have to wear all the armor."

"I know! Just walking around in that stuff is a full body work out!" I moaned.

Gwen and I took forever to tie the straps to our armor correctly so we ended up being the last ones to the field of Mars. Naturally, I got the worst position. Gwen was a centurion, so she could not have a terrible position, but I was just a camper.

We formed the tortoise formation. Jason stood at the front in the middle of the formation and shouted directions to the rest of us. There were about twenty of us and I was smack dab in the middle.

The person next to me tripped and the person behind him shoved him forwards into the person in front of him. Soon people were tripping and pushing and shoving.

"Stop!" Jason shouted. "This is the worst battle formation I have seen since, well, since ever. Pull yourselves together and work with each other as a team."

"But he started it!" Someone shouted pointing to my neighbor.

"I don't care who started it." Jason said. He sounded like a tired parent scolding two fighting siblings. "Just get back into formation and start again."

Jason put us through the form at least thirty times by the time the sun was directly overhead. We were all soaked with sweat and tired to the bone from marching, wearing all the armor, and carrying our shields.

I struggled with taking off my armor, and when I finally finished, Gwen, Jason, and I limped to the mess hall for lunch. I ate a luxurious meal of peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

After lunch, Gwen and I trudged off to the forge. As we walked in, people we already there, melting old, bent broken gold swords to be reshaped. Others were taking the melted metal and shaping it into gladius form. Still others were sharpening the swords. I joined the people melting the broken swords and Gwen joined the sword sharpeners.

I sat down and held the bent blade of an Imperial gold gladius into the fire. It wasn't even ten minutes when I burned myself.

A tongue of fire had lashed out at the back of my hand and burned it. I inhaled sharply. It wasn't that bad a burn, but it still hurt like Pluto. I took a deep breath. _Romans never show pain._ I told myself. _Romans never show pain._ I cringed. So much for not showing pain.

Gwen came over and studied my burn.

"I suppose we could switch jobs." Gwen said sympathetically.

I smiled at her gratefully and walked over to where other campers were sharpening swords. I sat down, picked up a sword, and started to sharpen it. By the time Gwen and I were finished, I had way too many cuts on my arms, face, and hands to count them all.

I thanked the gods as I left my sword sharpener and followed Gwen out of the forge and to the mess hall for dinner. I sighed. I was already sore from yesterday's training and no doubt, I'd be sore tomorrow from today's training. It was like a vicious cycle and we campers were in the dead center.


	22. I Get A Feeling Of Dread

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. Mr Riordan does.**

**Thanks to the skimpy number of people who reviewed:  
potatofairyilzm - thanks. or as niall says, 'tanks'. :) is that even how you spell it? is it like tenks or something? idk whatever.  
the electric phantom - aww, yes, why don't u give her a hug**

**sorry that this chapter is really short, but I didn't get many reviews either...so it balances out. btw I didn't do that on purpose. I hate it when ppl are like 'oh i'm not gonna update cuz i didn't get enough reviews'...so instead, i'll be very sad :*(**

**Was something bad about last chapter? is that why everyone decided not to review? Usually I get like six or seven reviews...did I do something wrong? Was it too boring for some of you? HELP IS NEEDED! please tell me what went wrong so I can fix it!**

∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞ 1D ∞

The sun was rising slowly. I rubbed my eyes and watched the sun peek its little head out from the horizon. The dark night swept away and the brilliant blue filled its place in the sky.

I realized with the jolt that today was the Feast of Fortuna. Today, Saturn would attack. I shut my eyes hard and opened them again. I took a deep breath. We had prepared for weeks for this day. Even Jason said it; we'd have a very easy battle. I wasn't so sure.

I changed into my camp t-shirt, and jeans and walked to the mess hall for breakfast. I inhaled my cereal and a wind spirit whisked it away.

Jason shook my arm.

"What?" I said, startled.

"I said, where are Gwen, Dakota, and Bobby?" Jason asked me with a smile.

"Um, Dakota and someone else have guard duty." I said. "Dakota will sound the alarm when the attack starts."

"And Gwen and Bobby?"

"Readying everyone who has finished with breakfast. You know, putting on armor, going over the battle plans. That sort of thing."

"Speaking of battle plans," Jason made a face, "they're putting the Fifth on defense at the entrance through Oakland Hills. They think we can handle a few fauns and mortals while the First, Second, Third, and Fourth defend against Saturn's army at Mount Diablo."

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yes, why?" I blinked at his question.

"You look like a zombie."

I frowned. "A zombie?"

"Yeah, you keep zoning out and your eyes are glassy."

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried."

"What are you worried about? There is no reason to worry."

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about today." I said, frowning again. "I just…I'm not sure."

Jason looked at me oddly and shrugged.

Ten minutes later, I was standing in line at the entrance through Oakland Hills, in full armor, ready to defend Camp Jupiter.

When the alarm sounded, Jason's eyes flitted towards Dakota. Dakota shrugged as if to say, _wasn't me_. My eyes widened as I realized that the alarm had sounded from Mount Diablo.

The entire Fifth Cohort spun around and saw mortals and fauns slashing their way through a very confused First Cohort. We all stood there, dumbfounded, for a while. Then Dakota gave a shout and pointed. In the distance, marching through Oakland Hills was Saturn's army. Leading the army was a huge fire breathing giant; Saturn was nowhere to be seen. It would take a great soldier to best that giant.

I gasped suddenly. Did Fortuna want to punish us? Others gasped as well, when it finally dawned on them. The rest of the camp would never make it to Oakland Hills in time to help. The Fifth Cohort would stand alone.


	23. I Battle A Dragon

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. If she did, she'd be Rick Riordan and so many people would read her stories and commet and she wouldn't have wonder if her writing sucks or not.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - wait, what was bad, the chapter or that the fifth was alone?  
eOlympus - the suspense is kiilling you, eh? *smiles evilly* jk, I wouldn't do that. Im not some evil witch or something, or am I?  
vball17girl - cliche? how?  
Reyna23 - I thought most ppl hated cliffies cuz they hated to wait until the next chapter/book/whatever came out...  
I am Reyna daughter of Bellona - haha lol I almost misspelled Bellona. thats okay. thanks for la review  
I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto - erm, why are you reading the prologue again?**

**Guess what people? TODAY IS LIAM PAYNE'S BIRTHDAY! WOOOO HOOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIAM!  
if you don't know who liam is, shame on you.**

❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤

"Tortoise formation!" Jason shouted. "Now!"

The Fifth Cohort and I scrambled into position. After weeks of practice, we could create this formation with our eyes closed. We raised our shields to create a barrier between the enemy and us.

I could hear soft wing beats. I knew it was Dylan on his pegasus. Dylan landed down next to Jason and Gwen.

"The rest of camp can't help." Dylan said, his expression upset. "They're on their way, but with all the armor, they won't arrive in time to help at the beginning of the battle and they don't think that the Fifth will last long enough for their help to come."

Jason nodded. "Well, we'll just have to prove them wrong."

Dylan sighed, "I certainly hope so."

"We _will_." Jason said forcefully. Dylan simply raised an eyebrow.

Dylan turned around and addressed the Fifth, "Jason and I will take care of their leader, the fire breathing giant. Stat in formation and there will be no problem. The fight is to the death. FOR CAMP JUPITER! FOR THE TWELFTH LEGION FULMINATA! FOR ROME!"

We cheered and pounded our shields. All except me. I could hear a ringing in my ears. The word death echoed around in my mind. Was this a sign that someone was about to die? Was I about to die?

When the army reached our defenses, our formation broke immediately. A huge dragon bellowed and roared. It spit fire and half our cohort cowered in fear.

"Have no fear!" Dakota shouted over the dragon's roars. He and Gwen charged. I was the only other camper to follow. The rest went for easier targets, demigods, cyclopses, and centaurs.

The dragon's bright fiery red scales matched the flames the dragon shot at us. The dragon swiped his talons across her back. I could see the bloody gashed in Gwen's back. Gwen cringed. I could almost see in her eyes, _Romans never show pain, Romans never show pain._ She winced and fainted.

Filled with anger, I picked up a dagger someone had dropped and stabbed the dragon's taloned foot. He bellowed in pain. He definitely was not a Roman. He shot a tongue of fire at me, but I scampered out of the way.

Dakota, furious, charged once again. He drove his spear into the dragon's eye when it lowered its head to flame at him. The dragon reared in pain and shot fire at Dakota. Dakota tried to dodge but was not quick enough. The fire licked at his legs and Dakota retreated to find help.

I ran around his massive body to his back end, as the dragon was busy pulling Dakota's _pilum_ out of its eye. There were spikes on his tail, and unless I was much mistaken, they were poisonous. Green goo dripped from each spike and looked like it could kill you in a heartbeat.

I clamped the handle of my newly acquired dagger between my teeth, ducked in time to dodge an arrow a centaur had sent flying my way, and began climbing the dragon's tail. I gasped as my forearm grazed a spike. I winced. I ground my teeth together, holding in the pain. I could fell the poison spreading through my blood. I took a deep breath and kept climbing.

Somehow, I managed to climb up the dragon's body and found myself on its back. The dragon sensed that I was on its back and flapped it wings and shot up into the sky. I gulped as the ground got farther away and the fighting Romans and enemies grew smaller and smaller. The dragon twisted its neck around and tried to bite me. Thank Bellona Dakota had blinded the beast. It he hadn't, I'd be dragon chow by now. It didn't flame in fear of hitting itself, which was good. If it weren't afraid, I'd be burned to Pluto already.

I climbed around the dragon's back and down onto its neck, still ducking and dodging its hissing and snapping jaw.

I felt a soft spot right on the dragon's chest, a chink in the armor. I lifted my dagger and plunged the blade into the chink just before the dragon's jaw snapped closed over my body. The dragon's eyes widened and it didn't even have time to howl before its wings collapsed and its body started to disintegrate and disperse to fine yellow dust. I fell from the air. I realized this could be the end. I could hit a rock and die. That was my last thought before my back slammed into the ground and the blackness overwhelmed me.

❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤ 1D ❤

**In case you are wondering, Reyna doesn't die. I hope none of you are wondering that since I hope you all have read tLH or SoN, buuuuuut, if you didn't realize that Reyna couldn't have died if she was part of SoN, there ya go.**

**I g2g. I got tons of homework. actually not really but my geometry teacher assigned a bunch and its soooo confusing. does anyone know the difference between union and intersection because I always get those two confused...**

**make sure you wish liam a happy birthday! cyas! BYEE!**


	24. I Vomit

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. All credit for the characters and crap goes to Mr Riordan.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed!  
Reyna23 - thx  
Louisa4533 - hm..no sorry..guess again  
IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena - thanks  
potatofairyilzm - weena be a nerd thats why she's in the smart math and I'm in the dumb math  
eOlympus - thank you  
IamBellatrixLieutenantofVold y - hey! you changed your name! cool!  
trustingHim17 - thanks for the help that actually makes sense  
I am Reyna daughter of Bellona - you play tennis? that's cool! I suck at tennis.  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - sorry, Jason doesn't do CPR. he will be her knight in shinning armor someday *hint hint wink wink***

**woah thats a lot of reivews! more than I have ever gotten for one day! I am so happy! :D  
woeifjkdjfoaijefvsionalheoaw iejpqowajwe;ofiajdlknkcxjbnkdjhgawopefja pwoej**

**this is mostly a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!**

ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ forte ƒ

When I woke, I was in the _principia_. Jason hovered over me.

"Thank the gods," Jason breathed out in relief. "You're awake."

"I survived?" I asked, half asleep. "Or are we both dead?"

Jason laughed. "No, you survived, but that sure was a nasty fall."

"What happened?" I asked groggily. It felt like Hannibal the elephant had trampled all over my head.

"You don't remember?" Jason frowned. I shook my head. _Ow!_ I grimaced as my head throbbed. "Oh, no. I guess not. Well, you killed the dragon."

"What dragon?" I searched my brain. I couldn't remember a dragon. I could only remember going into battle. The Fifth stood alone. We were in the tortoise formation. Then all I remember is blackness. "I don't remember any dragon."

Jason sighed. "It's a pity you don't remember. It was quite heroic actually. You even received the crown of the preserver." Jason pointed to a medal that lay on the table.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Well, when the battle started, a dragon attacked. It hurt Gwen and she fainted, I think. Then Dakota tried to attack it, but his legs got burnt and he retreated."

I nodded, pretending as if I remembered this all.

"Then you climbed on its back, dodged all its attacks, and stabbed it in the heart, thus destroying the dragon." Jason beamed at me. I smiled weakly.

"What about you?" I asked. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Jason asked, startled. "I, uh, I killed the fire-breathing giant." After that, Jason refused to say more about his part of the battle.

"Why are we in the _principia_?"

"Um, because the praetor invited you here." I could tell Jason wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling me the full truth either.

"Why'd the praetor invite me here?"

"Because…he, uh, thought…you'd be…more, um, comfortable! Yeah! Comfortable here." Jason said brightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Could you help me get up?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Hm…no can do." Jason shook his head. "The healer said you wouldn't recover for a while and you aren't to get up until you have."

I grumbled, griped the edge of the bed I had been lying on, and stood myself up. Almost immediately, the room lurched and I stumbled. I shut my eyes forcefully. _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out._ I told myself. I open my eyes. I gulped and stumbled again, this time into Jason's arms.

"I told you shouldn't get up." Jason smirked.

I carefully walked to the door. Jason walked next to me in case I wobbled again. I opened the door and stepped outside. A soft breeze tickled my cheek and the peacefulness of camp made me want to curl up in the valley and watch the clouds all day. Birds tweeted and people hummed. The camp looked like the last battle had been years ago.

"How long was I out?" I asked Jason incredulously.

"Romans are trained to build, remember? That includes rebuilding our camp." Jason said with a slight laugh.

Jason and I walked to the mess hall. When we entered, every camper knelt. I looked around, confused. Was there a god behind us?

"Um, Jason? What's going on?" I tugged at Jason's sleeve. Jason sighed.

"You must _not_ address the praetor like that!" Octavian gasped. I frowned. _Huh?_

Gwen looked at me kindly. "Didn't you know? Dylan's dead."

A cold feeling swept over me. Death. Dylan's dead.

Gwen continued, "He went down while fighting the fire-breathing giant. Jason slew the monster."

"So?" I really didn't see why everyone was kneeling.

"So? SO?" Octavian said, his voice getting louder. "This means that Jason—"

Gwen interrupted him. "Jason slew the monster and was raised on our shields. Jason is the praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata now."

I gasped, ran to the nearest trashcan, and vomited bile.

People ewwed and backed away from me.

"I find that offensive." Jason said with a slight grin on my face to show he was joking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I meant to, I mean, I meant not to vomit but I felt sick and I had to—" I blubbered incoherently.

Jason laughed and said, "Hey, that's okay.

"I think you should go back to bed." Gwen said softly, guiding me back to the _principia_.

I crashed immediately. Jason whispered something, but I was asleep too soon to hear what that was.

I descended into sweet dreams for a change, and hoped that when I woke, I would finally get a taste of normal Camp Jupiter life.


	25. I Am Like A Turtle

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. This is because PJO/HoO is copyrighted material. And how does Miss Author know this? Because there is © on each of the books.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
PokemonKnight - thanks, I'm thinking Reyna will become praetor after the attack on mount othrys when she gets raised on their shields. I know this may not be exactly how the book goes, but I don't know how else Reyna will become the praetor.  
Saving Grace - woo hoo go Jeyna!  
Yours-in-all-demigodishness - heck yeah. dylan will definitely go to Elysium.  
IamBellatrixLieutenantofVold y - yeah, but this story doesn't match the series perfectly. i'm sorry if you dont' like it anymore, and i'd be sad if you decided to stop reading, but I understand, some people want the fanfiction story to match the real series exactly.  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - yeah, Jason definitely needs to borrow your armor polish...he's been too busy worrying about Reyna lately...❤...lol thanks.  
I am Reyna daughter of Bellona - oooh you must be goooooood.**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zz...ah sorry I fell asleep. I am sooo tired. school is sooo hard. alskdjoawifjkdjnoaifj.**

**woo hoo no homework weekend!**

**btw i'm going to skip all the holidays and jump to next summer when they storm Mount Othrys or Othyrs or however its spelled. If you object and want me to write some blah chapters about christmas or Reyna's birthday, or New Years, or one of her friends birthday...whatever, just ask me to and I will write it dedicated to you! :)**

**"Try to be like the turtle - at ease in your own shell." - Bill Copeland**

# waffle # waffle # waffle # waffle # waffle # waffle # waffle # waffle # waffle # waffle # waffle # waffle # waffle # waffle # waffle # waffle #

By the time winter settled over the valley, I had healed completely and the battle was just a faint memory in my past, yet there was something different about our valley. Maybe it was the feeling of death and missing friends lurking in the air. I didn't know.

I sighed. Today was the anniversary of my first day at camp. I had been here a year. At evening muster tonight, I would be called to the front of the legion and be presented with my second stripe.

"Reyna?" Bobby waved his hand in front of my face. "Helllloooooo?"

"Hmm?" I blinked and looked up, unaware that my friends were talking to me.

"Breakfast is over, we have to go clean the unicorn stables, remember?" Jason asked me, worry clouding his blue eyes. I suddenly realized that I was the only one still sitting. Even Dakota, who was leaning heavily on Gwen, was standing.

"Right!" I stood up quickly. Too quickly. Jason raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. With a backwards glance at me, Jason led the way out of the mess hall and to the stables.

I picked up my shovel and started scooping unicorn dung off the floor. I dumped my shovel-load in the bucket and a few minutes later dumped the contents of the bucket into the wheelbarrow. I worked like a machine, scoop, dump, scoop, dump, scoop, dump.

Jason tugged on my sleeve. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird since the battle last summer."

"Huh?" I blinked a few times. "Oh, yeah. I'm good."

Jason pursed his lips.

Lunch passed just as quietly as breakfast. I ate my food, didn't listen to the conversation, and didn't say anything until Gwen and I left for the baths. Perhaps she thought a nice Roman bath would cheer me up.

After sitting in the water for an hour, I decided to leave. Gwen sighed.

On our way out, I tripped and fell flat on my face. For the first time in months, I laughed. It reminded me of when Hylla found the secret map a year ago back on Circe's Island. The first laugh in months. The first blossom of the season. Gwen laughed too, but her laugh was more in relief than anything else.

I loosened up and smiled.

"You're like a turtle. You shrink back into your shell when you're upset, but when your head pops out, you are as happy as ever." Gwen smiled. I grinned back.

Dinner wasn't as dull, for a change. I talked with my friends, Dakota made bad jokes, Jason flashed his incredible smile in my direction. Everything seemed to go back to how it used to be. I could not forget how I had been for the past several months, however. Cold, unattached, unfriendly, if this was where I retreated when I was upset, I hoped never to become upset again. Of course, one cannot predict their emotions.

After dinner, I followed Jason, Dakota, Bobby, and Gwen to the _via praetoria_ for evening muster. I stood in line with my fellow Fifth Cohort buddies as Dakota, the centurion now, as Jason had become the praetor, called roll call.

Jason looked unbelievably good as he rode on a pegasus in his new purple cape. Jason's steed was new. He was the color of peanut butter. I smiled.

"Reyna." Dakota shouted.

"Present." I hoped Dakota only had to say my name once. It'd be embarrassing if he had caught me staring open-mouthed at Jason.

"Reyna, please step forwards." Jason said loudly. I stepped forwards.

"We accept Reyna, Daughter of Bellona for her first year of service for the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. _Ave_!" Jason shouted.

"_Ave_!" The rest of the camp echoed.

Fire burned on my forearm and I felt the white hot iron pressed upon my skin once again. I clenched my jaw and a second later the fire died away.

Two stripes now. I traced the second stripe with my first finger.

"Congratulations." Jason grinned.

"Thanks." I smiled as well.

I walked to the fifth cohort barracks and crashed on my bunk immediately. For the first time in months, I dreamed.


	26. I Visit The Library

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. That belongs to Mr Riordan. Miss Author does not own the Ancient Greek legends either. Those belong to...um...Hercules.**

**I'm sorry for not updating earlier. :( in reward, you get...wait for it...a extra long chapter! woo hoo! this took like three pages in Microsoft when the rest took only like a page and a half.**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
Reyna23 - thanks  
Louisa4533 - no, Percy's dreams are good, but I like Rachel a lot (haha inside joke for vball17girl and potatofairyilzm).  
Louisa4533 - what sux?  
the electric phantom - thanks, maybe imperial gold?  
IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena - thank you  
eolympus - thanks you  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - Jason says thank you for the armor polish :) thanks  
trustinghim17 - gracias  
I am Reyna daughter of Bellona - still, I think I tripped over a ball the last time I played tennis...:(**

**I hope you enjoy. review!**

^ up v down ^ up v down ^ up v down ^ up v down ^ up v down ^ up v down ^ up v down ^ up v down ^ up v down^ up v down^ up v down ^

I dreamed about a huge sea monster. The monster looked like a serpent the size of a building. It had huge blood red eyes and an enormously think green-scaled body. Horns and spikes lined down the monster's back and solid armor covered its stomach. The monster's eyes glared horrifyingly at a man brandishing a sword.

The man wore something that looked like a pencil skirt and half a shirt covering his broad chest, a style I had never seen or head of before. The man had arms as think as pythons and probably as strong. Wavy brown hair framed the man's face.

The man stepped in front of a girl I hadn't seen before. She was chained to the rocks above the sea. Besides a few pieces of seaweed, she girl hadn't a stitch of clothing on her.

The girl screamed as the man swung his sword at the monster and the monster splashed a huge wave of seawater at the man and knocked him off the rocks and into the sea. In an attempt to surface, the man was temporarily distracted and in that moment, the sea serpent snatched him up and swallowed him without even chewing first. I supposed that monster could never bite off more than he could chew.

The girl screamed and moaned as the monster began to slither up the rocks towards her. At that moment, the monster's eyes widened and it shrieked and its stomach split open like a seam. The monster swayed then fell upon the rocks.

The man emerged from the split in the monster's stomach, perfectly fine, and freed the girl from her chains.

The moment the chains broke, I sat up, startled. I gasped for breath. I glanced out the window, got dressed, and walked out onto the _via principalis_.

I turned right and walked down the _via praetoria_. As I approached the Pomerian Line, the city boundaries, Terminus stopped me.

"What business do you have in New Rome?" Terminus eyed me carefully.

"I want to go to the forum to the library." I said carefully so as to not say why.

Terminus glared at me suspiciously. "At this hour?"

"It's already five forty." I pointed out the rising sun.

"Weapons?" Terminus grumbled. "Aha! A dagger. Hand that over this minute, missy."

I placed my golden dagger on the tray a little girl held.

"Hello," she said with a sweet smile. "I'm Julia."

"Well, hi, Julia." It was awkward. I was bad with children.

I tried to walk into New Rome, but Terminus stopped me.

"Wait! You must wait until seven before entering." Terminus shouted.

I huffed and stopped.

"While you're waiting, why don't you push those pebbles off the road and onto the grass?" Terminus said.

I stooped down and shoveled the pebbles to the side.

I waited patiently for seven o'clock to come. I kept wishing time to pass faster.

I thought about my dream. What happened couldn't be the present or the future because no person in the universe would dress so idiotically. The man looked ridiculous. Even more stupid than our sheet togas, and that is saying something. And the girl. No one in their right mind would chain a girl naked to a bunch of rocks nowadays.

"Okay. In five seconds, you can pass." Terminus said suddenly. "Five, four, three, two, one." I walked into New Rome.

"Bye!" Julia sang and cartwheeled away.

I jogged passed the Senate House to the forum. I stopped by a coffee shop and bought a cup of watered down ambrosia and a blueberry muffin. I saw some campers buying a pair of winged sandals.

I stopped by the statue of Bellona and gazed up at it. I smiled.

When I finally reached the library, I pushed the door open and stepped inside. The librarian smiled at me.

"We have a great collection of works here," she said eagerly. I supposed she didn't get too many visitors. "May I help you find something?"

I nodded, "Can you help me find legends from Ancient Rome and Greece?" Romans didn't wear clothes like the man's and their punishments were much harsher than being chained to rocks. However, Greeks might have worn stupid clothes and chained girls to rocks.

The old librarian picked up her cane and limped down aisle after aisle until finally she stopped and pointed at a shelf.

"Here's where you'd be able to find all the famous legends from ancient times." The librarian gestured to the entire shelf. My eyes widened at its size. "Is there any particular story you're looking for?"

I contemplated for a while whether or not to describe to her my dream. I decided not. "No, thanks." The old lady smiled and left.

I took a deep breath and pulled out the first volume. It was labeled, _Great Heroes of _

_The Ancient Times_ by Ivana Par Tay.

I flipped through the dusty pages, looking for a picture of the man I saw in my dream. I finally found the page I was looking for.

_Hercules (Heracles)_

_Hercules, the Roman form of Heracles, is one of the most known heroes of ancient mythology. Hercules was the son of Jupiter (Zeus) and was widely know for his strength and numerous adventures. Hercules captures the Golden Hind of Diana, the Erymanthian Boar, and the Cretan Bull. He also captured and brought back Cerberus, the three-headed dog that guarded Pluto's (Hades') realm. Hercules cleaned the Augean stables in a single day and obtained the cattle of the monster Geryon as well as the girdle _**(A/N For any guy who is reading this and doesn't know what a girdle is, it's like a belt ancient women wore to make them skinnier so they'd fit into their dresses) **_of Hyppolyta, Queen of the Amazons. Hercules also slew the Nemean Lion, the nine-headed Lernaean Hydra, the Trojan Sea Monster, and the Stymphalian Birds._

Aha! The Trojan Sea Monster!

I quickly looked up and down the aisle for the book I was looking for._ Ancient Beasts_ by Les Goh Pa Tee. I flipped to the page about the Trojan Sea Monster.

_When King Laomedon, king of Troy, built walls around his city, Apollo and Neptune demanded a payment because they did not think Troy's walls were an appropriate defense. _**(A/N I made the defense part up because I didn't know why Apollo and Poseidon/Neptune were angry)**_ King Laomedon refused to pay the tribute and in their anger, Apollo and Neptune both punished Troy. Apollo punished Troy by sending a plague that killed many Trojans and Neptune sent a huge sea monster._

_King Laomedon consulted an oracle and she foretold that the only way the monster was to be destroyed was if King Laomedon exposed his daughter, Hesione, for the sea monster to devour._

_While sailing by, Hercules (Heracles) saw the fair maiden chained naked to the rocks. He stopped and told King Laomedon that if the king were to give him the king's prized horses sent from Jupiter, Hercules would slay the monster and save the princess. King agreed._

_Hercules slew the monster by allowing himself to be devoured instead of the princess and destroyed the monster from the inside._

That's it! That's what I dreamed about last night, Hercules slaying the Trojan Sea Monster.

Suddenly, Jason burst into the library. The old librarian screamed.

"Reyna? Reyna!" Jason sprinted over to where I was sitting. I looked up. Gasping for breath, Jason said, "Octavian's just seen a huge sea monster in his stuffing. I've been elected to go and kill it. Like a quest, you know. Will you come with me on the quest?"

I nodded. A sea monster? My dream about Hercules slaying the Trojan Sea Monster? This can't be a coincidence. This can't be good.


	27. The Bathroom Explodes

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. If she did, Jason would choose Reyna and Jeyna would rule the universe! Mwahahaha! Jk, but Jeyna is the best!**

**Aloha people! How was you day? ****_My day was good, you?_**** I'm great thanks for asking.**

**You know who else deserves a thanks? ****_Everyone who reviewed!_**** Righto!  
Saving Grace - thanks  
Louisa4533 - okay, thank you  
Reyna23 - yeah, I was bored and had some fun making up names...  
vball17girl - uh, last I checked you're not a guy, you should know what a girdle is...that's definitely why Octavian elected Jason...gee, I wonder why I like Rachel...*rolls eyes*  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - headphones definitely count, thanks...dont worry, Jason's going to come to the rescue soon *wink wink hint hint*  
I am Reyna daughter of Bellona - good luck! yeah...I'm much more a swimmer person, nothing to trip over.**

**a really really really chapter today! ****_thank you pip, we bow down to you!_**** aww, it was nothing. *blushes* **

**lol i'm typing to myself...um, anyways, enjoy!**

**I hated every minute of training, but I said, 'Don't quit. Suffer now and live the rest of your life as a champion.' - Muhammad Ali**

~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~

Jason chose Gwen and me to come with him on his quest. Jason, Gwen, and I left the next morning.

"So Jason, what's the plan?" Gwen asked as she, Jason, and I were walking over a bridge to cross the Little Tiber.

"I was thinking that since Octavian didn't know where the sea monster was, stupid useless augur, we should find Aeolus. He knows just about everything." Jason said thoughtfully as we walked through the Caldecott Tunnel.

"Who is Aeolus, where does he live, and how are we going to get there?" I had no idea who Aeolus was.

"Aeolus is the god of winds. He usually docks near Pikes Peak, Colorado, and I was thinking we could get to Colorado by plane, maybe?" Of course, son of Jupiter, a plane.

"_Colorado_?!" Gwen choked. "That's like across the country!"

Jason shrugged, "That's why we're taking a plane."

We kept walking until we arrived at the nearest bus stop.

Jason handed the drive a few dollars in mortal money and said, "Oakland International Airport."

The driver nodded and shut the door. Gwen and I followed Jason to a seat in the very back, near the emergency back door.

"Always sit by an exit…never sit in the middle…or in the front…" Jason muttered to himself.

The bus ride was long and boring. I watched the trees speed by. I tried to count the trees as they passed, but I soon fell asleep with my head on Jason's shoulder. I hoped I didn't drool.

I woke up when the bus lurched to a stop.

"Oakland International Airport. If you're stop is Oakland International Airport, get off now, or we're leaving and we're not coming back." the bus driver croaked, and the slid the door open. Jason, Gwen, and I stumbled to the front of the bus and filed out. I tripped down the stairs. I blushed when I saw Jason watching me.

The door slammed shut behind me and the tires squealed as the bus roared and pulled away.

"Um, Jason, how're going to pay for three plane tickets?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're not." Jason said mysteriously. He led the way to the front desk.

"Yes? May I help you?" The woman had a horribly nasal voice and a huge hairy mole on her upper lip. I tried not to gag.

"Three tickets for a flight to Colorado please." Jason said.

"Where do you want to go in Colorado?" I watched the woman's mole move up and down as she spoke.

"Three tickets to City of Colorado Springs Municipal Airport, please." Jason clarified. Jeez, Jason did his research well.

"Three tickets to City of Colorado Springs Municipal Airport, coming right up." The woman punched a few buttons on her computer then said "That'll be four ninety seven dollars and fifty cents." At this point, the woman looked suspiciously at Jason. A boy of fourteen could not possibly have that much money.

Jason stepped forwards, snapped his finger, and said, "My father already paid for these tickets. Mr. Jupiter?"

I almost snorted. Mr. Jupiter?

The woman frowned, as if she didn't believe one word Jason had said, but then she smiled and said, "Yes of course, sir." She printed the tickets and handed them to Jason.

"Have a good flight!" The woman called as we started to leave. Jason ignored her.

As we walked away, Gwen asked, "What the heck did you do to that lady?"

Jason shrugged, "I just manipulated the mist to make her think we paid but we actually didn't."

"Mr. Jupiter? You've got to be more creative next time." I laughed. Jason grinned.

"What time does the plane leave?" Gwen asked, trying to grab a ticket and check the time.

Jason laughed, held the tickets away from her and read, "Plane leaves in half an hour, we have to hurry."

The three of us half power walked, half ran to our gate, E5.

"Children and mothers board first." A voice called over the speakers.

I clutched a stitch in my side as I stood behind Jason and Gwen. The man took our tickets and ushered us through the door and down the little squarish tunnel.

"I call the window seat!" Gwen called as she raced to our seats. Jason laughed as he and I followed. I ended up sitting next to Gwen on the aisle with Jason across the aisle sitting with an old granny.

A few minutes later, the captain's voice came through the speakers. "This is your captain speaking. We will be taking flight in a few minutes. Please fasten your seat belts."

A flight attendant stood up front. She showed the passengers how to buckle the seat belts and showed us a video of what we should do if the plane, may the gods forbid, crashed. The flight attendant wore a blue pencil skirt and a top that looked like the top of a business suit. I felt a pang of nostalgia **(A/N if you don't know what that is, shame on you, it's one of my favorite words. Go look it up in the dictionary)** as I remembered that Hylla wore an outfit just like that back when we lived on Circe's Island. I sighed.

The flight attendant left and the plane started to rumble. Soon we were cruising around the airport.

When it was our plane's turn to take flight, the pilot turned the plane onto the flight lane. We sped up, faster and faster. The plane tipped upwards and the rumbling stopped. We were in the air.

My ears popped. Ow! It was almost as bad as Vitellius's singing on Christmas.

Gwen oohed and ahhed as she stared out the window. The city became smaller and smaller until it looked like a little doll house, then a tiny model of a city, then I couldn't see anything due to the great white cloud that covered everything.

"I wonder what a cloud would feel like if you touched it." Gwen mused.

"It sure wouldn't feel wet." I muttered sarcastically. Gwen laughed.

I tilted my chair back and tried to fall asleep.

A few hours later, Gwen shook me awake. The flight attendant was back, but this time she was pushing a little cart and handing out drinks and snacks. I licked my lips.

The flight attendant stopped her cart between Jason and me.

"Sprite please." I asked politely.

"Me too." Gwen said, raising her hand.

"I'd like a root beer." Jason said. I looked at the old granny sitting on Jason's other side. She had a mole above her upper lip. She had evidently tried to cover it with makeup, but she had failed horrendously.

"Root beer," the old lady grunted with a heavy accent.

The flight attendant gave us each our drinks and a pack of pretzels and pushed her cart away. Jason pulled the tray on the back of the seat in front of his down. He placed his drink carefully only the tray. The old lady did the same. She reminded me of the woman who sold, sorry, _gave_ us our tickets, but that was impossible.

Suddenly, she knocked over Jason's drink. "Oops, sorry. I is clumsy. I vill now get you a new drink." Something about the way she said her w's and the way she rolled her r's seemed fake to me. The old lady stood up, pushed through Jason and stumbled down the aisle and to the bathroom. The bathroom.

Jason looked at me, "That was weird."

Suddenly, the plane exploded. The explosion came from the bathroom.

I heard cackling. Gwen and I spun around and saw the old lady laughing. She _was_ the woman who sold us her tickets. She wasn't fooled my Jason's mist, she was a monster! "Time to die little heroes."

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

When I woke, I looked around for Jason and Gwen. I was lying in a puddle of blood in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't see the plane wreck, I couldn't see Jason or Gwen, I couldn't seem much but trees, trees, and more trees. Where were Jason and Gwen? More importantly, where the heck was I?

~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~ squiggly ~

**cliffie! I'm am sooo evil. haha not really.**

**I g2g, I drank too much water...awkward moment...haha cyas byee.**


	28. I Visit Vegas

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. Yet. Jk lol.**

**Thanks and a cookie (::) to everyone who reviewed:  
Reyna23 - eww, that'd be disgusting. *shudders at the thought of the lady's mole*  
- what's what? Water? Stones? Huh?  
boucaud. kids - woo hoo, see people? it doesn't take too long  
eOlympus - ummm...you're not going to like the end of this chapter...heh  
vball17girl - YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT NOSTALGIA IS? SHAME ON YOU WAPPLE! SHAME SHAME SHAME! IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE WORDS!  
the electric phantom - what's a fragnar? what does gibbs-slap mean?  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - thank you, i suggest you look up 'Priam' or 'Hesione' in wikipedia...might give you a hint of how Jason will come to the rescue...**

**lots of reviews! yay! enjoy the chapter and happy labor day (for people who live in america)!**

**"I refuse to join any club that would have me as a member." -Groucho Marx**

( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' )

I tried to sit up, but I found couldn't. I tried to wiggle around. I winced as my arm was almost tugged out of its socket. It was trapped under a fallen tree.

I tried to pull my arm out from under the tree. I kicked the tree away from me, but it would not budge.

"Need some help?" a voice called out of nowhere.

I gasped, "Who's there?" I frantically tried to yank my arm free.

The voice laughed, "I'm just here to help." A guy maybe fifteen came out from behind one of the trees. He had dark hair and brown eyes, like me. "My name's Priam, how 'bout you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. After the hairy-mole-lady, I couldn't trust anyone. "Mary Kate...uh...Greene," I lied. "Nice to meet you and all, but can you get this tree off me?"

"Mary Kate, huh?" Priam raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah." Mary Kate, okay I could remember that.

"Ya know, if you didn't want to tell me your name, you could have just said that." The guy gave a wry smile. I blushed. The guy bent down and shoved the tree off my arm.

"Thanks," I mumbled. My arm fell limp against my side. "Where are we?"

"You're on the border of Utah, Arizona, and Nevada."

"Has there been any, uh, plane wrecks around here?"

"No," Priam said slowly. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

"I'm fine." I snapped. Priam raised an eyebrow.

"I'm headed back home, you want to come with me?"

I narrowed my eyes, "No."

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" Priam raised his other eyebrow.

"No," I mumbled. Priam smirked. "So where're we going?"

"My father owns a lot of houses and land, but right now, I'm headed for Vegas." Priam started walking. I followed.

"Vegas, as in _Las Vegas_?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah." Priam grinned.

We walked for hours until we came to a small bus stop. I followed Priam onto the bus. Priam led the way down the aisle and stopped right in the middle. I remembered Jason's muttering before. Was it…never sit in the middle? "Is it okay if we sit in the back?" Priam gave me a questioning look, but kept walking to the back. I sat down across the aisle from Priam.

"So, are you an orphan or something?"

"Or something." I said vaguely.

"So are you an orphan?"

"No."

"Who are you parents?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Who's your mother."

"You wouldn't know her."

"So? Where does she live?"

"Not here."

"Who's your father?"

"How should I know?"

"Um, maybe because he's your _father_?"

I ignored him. We spent the entire bus ride in cold silence. I longed for Jason and Gwen. Where could they be? Priam had said there hadn't been any plane wrecks, but there was, I know there was. I was on a plane and it exploded. What happened to the rest of the passengers?

Long after the sun set, the bus finally pulled to a stop.

"We're here." Priam stood up and walked off the bus. I followed him. I gasped. Priam grinned. "Amazing, huh?"

I stared at the 'Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada' sign. It was huge and brightly colored and positively glowed in the dark night.

"My father's house is on the other side of the city." Priam pointed. "But, right now, I gotta go...yeah...um, you know, to the restroom. Wait for me here." Priam sprinted off.

It took me exactly two seconds to decide to ditch Priam. One, he was nosy. Two, I was kind of close to camp; I could get back. Three, well, I didn't have a three. I jogged down one of the streets. People weren't joking; casinos lined every street. Everywhere I looked, bright fluorescent lights shined off every building. I stopped when I saw a hotel that looked appealing. I supposed that it would be okay if I stopped for something to eat and a place to rest. But, I didn't have any money to pay. I could use Jason's trick with the mist. But that would be cheating. I was desperate. No I wasn't. Yes I was.

I argued with myself until I convinced myself that it'd be okay to stop. I opened the door and walked in.

The lady at the front desk smiled at me and said, "Hello, welcome to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. How may I help you?"

( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' ) penguin ( 'v' )

**Haha you know what's funny? I updated early to clear up that cliffie from before, but I just made another cliffie. I don't do this on purpose, people.**

**Sorry, can't help ya, BYEE!**


	29. I Go To Michigan

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO or the Trojan Sea Monster myth.**

**I'd like to make a shout out "SHOUT OUT!" to IamBellatrixLieunentantofVol dy (gods, I can't spell you name) because I forgot to thank her last chapter for her review. "THANK YOU!"**

**Thanks to every happy person who reviewed:  
Reyna23 - thank you  
annabethlover175 - yay! cookies! nomnomnomnomnom!  
annabethlover175 - more cookies! urgh, I can't eat that much, I'll save them for later...  
vball17girl - too bad, I want a lady at a desk, bellhops annoy me. :( haha yah, she won't spend a week in the lotus place...  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - really? you actually looked it up? woah, I didn't think you'd actually listen...thanks!  
annabethlover175 - JEYNA IS WAYYYYYY BETTER THAN JASPER, but if you support jasper, I respect that.  
annabethlover175 - then merci yay!  
Louisa4533 - I don't write cliffies on purpose!  
I am Reyna daughter of Bellona - ( 'v' ) thank you!  
the electric phantom - since when did you call vball17girl wapple? that's my nickname for her...please don't use it...:(  
Potatofairyilzm - unicorn poop? rainbow nerds? you're a rainbow nerd. *rolls eyes at weena's crazieness*  
eOlympus - yeah, sorry, that'd be cool, but that already happened and we can't go back in time however awesome that'd be...  
IamBellatrixLieunentantofVol dy - I think half the readers knew Lotus Hotel and Casino was coming when I said 'vegas'...I gotta be more creative...**

**"A friend doesn't go on a diet because you are fat." -Erma Bombeck**

$ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $

I yanked the control stick to the right.

"What!" I shouted and pointed at the virtual monster. I had beaten him to smithereens; I had beaten the game.

I hopped off the chair, grabbed a coke and moved on to the next game. The game was called Beat the Greek. There was a little plastic sword with a sensor so when you waved it around, you could battle virtual Greek soldiers.

I laughed and destroyed enemy after enemy. I stabbed through enemy forces and fought my way into their territory.

When I destroyed all enemy troops, I decided to crash for the night. I rode the elevator up. I was on floor 197.

I suddenly froze. What the Pluto? A hundred and ninety some levels? The building sure didn't look that tall from the outside. That was my first clue that there was something wrong with this hotel, but I ignored it. It was as if there was a little voice in my head telling me that everything was okay and that I shouldn't worry, just have fun. I smiled. That was it; I was here to have fun!

The elevator dinged as it reached my floor. I cheerfully skipped out and to my room. I ordered room service. Peanut and jelly, of course.

When I finished, I laid down on the fluffy white bed. I wasn't tired at all, but I fell asleep immediately, which was extremely odd. I also didn't have a single dream, also odd.

The next morning, I woke up, yawned and smiled at the ceiling. I threw on some old clothes and charged downstairs, determined to get to the Beat the Greek game before anyone else.

Yes! No one was at Beat the Greek! I picked up my plastic sword, hit start, and started destroying Greeks. I slashed, I stabbed, and I was ruthless. I destroyed hundreds of Greek enemies.

I pulled my arm back, ready to swing, when suddenly someone yanked my arm back.

"Go away! Wait your turn." I swatted the air behind me with out even looking back.

"No." The voice sounded gentle, but firm. "Turn around, look at me."

I reluctantly turned around. I gasped; it was Priam.

"What do you want?" I pouted. He disrupted my game. I tried to turn back but he stopped me.

"I _want_ you to come with me."

"But I don't want to," I whined. I suddenly frowned. I sounded like a brat. I don't normally act this way, do I?

Priam grabbed my arm and roughly started to pull me.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Stop! No! Don't stop!" Part of me wanted to stay and play games, but also a part of me knew something was wrong and wanted to get out of here but didn't know how.

When Priam pulled me out the front doors, my head suddenly cleared like the sky after a storm.

"Better?" Priam smiled.

"Much." I rubbed my temples. "What happened in there?"

"What happened was that you were, um, hypnotized." Priam frowned.

"What?" As far as I know, there's no such thing.

"How long did you spend in there?" Priam raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, half a day maybe."

Priam shook his head. "You were in there for almost two weeks."

I gasped. "Two weeks?" I squeaked, my voice three octaves higher than usual.

Priam nodded. "I think you might want to come to my father's house for a few days. You look whiter than a sheet."

I gulped. I lost two weeks of my life in a casino. Shameful.

Priam led me through the city. "It's a beautiful city, really." Priam pointed out several spectacular sights, but nothing caught my attention. I kept thinking, _Two weeks. Two weeks!_

Priam stopped so suddenly that I slammed into his back.

"Sorry," I muttered, but my voice died away as I stared up in awe at the mansion looking down at me. Tan bricks lined the front and sides of the columned house. A mint green roof glowed on the top of the mansion. Great colored windows sparkled on every face of the building. "This is your father's house?"

"One of them," Priam mumbled.

"This is incredible." I said as a butler opened the huge front doors.

"Good day, young master." Priam blushed. "Who is the young lady?" I blushed.

Priam ignored the question. "Good day." The butler stepped aside and Priam led me through the doors and into the foyer. The size of the foyer was so great that a giant could have stood up in it. I gazed up at the crystal chandelier.

"Priam." A gentle voice called from the hallway.

"Ah," Priam led me through the hallway and into the office on the other side. "My father."

"Hello, how are—" The man who Priam had gestured to had dark hair with graying streaks and dark brown eyes that looked remarkably like my own. "Y-you are…R-Reyna."

I gulped and my eyes widened. How did this man know who I was?

"You're mother…B-Bellona…what, how…" Priam's father's voice shook. Then he cleared his throat and calmed himself down. "I think you should come with me. I must speak with you."

Priam looked from me, to his father, and to me again. Confusion clouded his dark brown eyes.

Priam's father led me into his office and shut Priam out. I felt bad for the guy; he had rescued me from the plane wreck, I ditched him, he saved me from the Lotus Hotel and Casino, and now his father is pushing him away.

"Do you know who I am?" Priam's father asked.

"Um, Priam's father?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes, but have you ever wondered who your father was?"

"Um, no." I frowned. "It was always just me and Hylla."

"Ah yes, Hylla." Priam's father sat back in his chair. "How is she?"

"I—I don't know." My voice quivered. _Don't cry. Romans never show pain._

"Hmm…Well, I've got some news for you—"

"Are you my father?" I blurted out. I clamped my hand over my mouth. Oops. Blame my ADHD.

Priam's father, or should I say _my_ father didn't look at me like I was mental. He just nodded gravely at me. My jaw dropped.

"Of course, I didn't ever expect to see you," my father shrugged. "When your mother found out that I often cheat people of what I promise them, she decided that you nor your sister should have anything to do with me…" An evil glint sparked in his eyes. I realized that this man, my father, was mad.

I swallowed nervously. My father's booming laugh echoed around the room, "I don't mean you any harm." I didn't believe him for one second.

The phone on the desk suddenly started ringing. I jumped. My father stood up and answered the call.

"Yes? Uh huh. Uh huh. Troy? By the lake? Uh huh. Right. Well, good bye." My father hung up the phone and turned to me with the same evil glint in his eye. "Would you like to visit Michigan?"

"Uh, sure?" I asked uncertainly.

The evil spread to his smile, "Great, won't Neptune's little pet be pleased?"

Neptune's little pet? Troy, Michigan? I gasped, but my father clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Not a word about this to Priam," my father snarled. I nodded, my eyes as big as golf balls.

~oOo~

Four hours later, I was gagged, tied to a plane seat to Michigan.

"You will definitely appease Neptune. You see, he's angry because I built a god proof laser defense around my mansion in Troy, Michigan and Neptune didn't like that. He sent a huge monster to attack my favorite city. You are going to be the peace offering.

~oOo~

Another stuffy hour later, I was chained to rocks on Lake Erie on the coast of Michigan. I had only my underclothes on. I screamed. A huge green-scaled, red-eyed monster head with venomous fangs rose above the water. I yanked at my restraints, but my father sure did know how to lock a chain.

I screamed again as the monster started slithering up the rocks. I could smell the sea serpent's breath, it was that close. I tried not to gag.

The sea monster opened its huge mouth and hissed, its fangs quivering as if excited to sink themselves into my body.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over me. A shadow of a human, a human with a sword.

"Don't you dare hurt her," a voice shouted at the beast. I gasped. Jason! Jason was here to save the day!


	30. Jason Saves The Day

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. She is also running out of creative ways to write a disclaimer.**

**woo hoo! the thirtieth chapter. I think I will wrap this story up as soon as the Titan War is over...Does anyone have any ideas of what I should write about next? Any favorite characters you want me to write about? Any storyline/plot/whatever you want me to write? Any advice for my next story? (I will copy and paste this into all the upcoming chapters until I get an idea for my next story btw)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
Louisa4533 - yes, he is really her father. Actually I was going for Hercules and Hesione, but I guess Perseus and Andromeda works too.  
IamBellatrixlieutenantofVold y - um, thanks?  
Saving Grace - thank you  
eOlympus - yay, thanks  
the electric phantom - Oh. My. Gods. Thanks!  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - yay, I am awesome! woo hoo! btw, do you happen to know the time difference bt the UK (aka wherever you live) and the eastern time zone (in america)? if you don't, that's okay.  
vball17girl - yup, reyna gots a weird mental dad...and when you read the chapter, you'll see Priam's pretty weird as well.  
annabethlover175 - hmmm beyna, i haven't heard that one yet...but if you like it, i respect it.  
I am Reyna daughter of Bellona - gods...what?**

**so...I'm going to DC on a school trip next tuesday and i won't be able to update until next saturday, maybe friday. so sorry, but there won't be any extra chapters during those threeish fourish days. :( :( :( :( boo hoo.**

**"I found there was only one way to look thin: hang out with fat people." -Rodney Dangerfield**

° degrees ° degrees ° degrees ° degrees ° degrees ° degrees ° degrees ° degrees ° degrees ° degrees ° degrees ° degrees ° degrees ° degrees ° degrees °

Jason swung his sword at the serpent. The serpent slithered back to dodge his swing then lunged forwards to snap at Jason. Jason leaped to the side and stabbed the sea monster in the eye. Before it could register its pain, Jason yanked the sword out of the monster's eye and plunged it in the other eye. Jason yanked his sword back again and leaped out of the way.

The monster shrieked in pain. Its head swayed around and its fangs grazed Jason's shoulder. Jason winced. He pulled a small flask of nectar out of his pocket and drizzled it onto his shoulder.

While Jason was busy cleaning his shoulder wound, without warning, the sea serpent suddenly lunged forward and swallowed Jason whole. That was it? Jason was…gone?

I was silent. I felt numb. Did I just see Jason die? I couldn't believe it. Was this just a horrible dream? It felt as if a huge hole had just been blown out of my life, or should I say eaten out of my life.

I stared at the monster, which now looked a bit loopy without its eyesight. It had eaten Jason. I couldn't believe it.

I didn't struggle with my chains, I didn't move at all. I just stood there, doing nothing.

The serpent's eyes were red not only from its natural color but from blood as well, the shiny lime green scales on its head were splattered with blood, the fangs in its mouth were as poisonous as ever, and the spikes and horns on its back looked like they could kill me even if I simply pricked my finger on one.

The serpent had no sight, but its hearing and smell were excellent. It raised its nose, or what I guessed was its nose, into the air and began slithering towards me. I took deep breaths despite my panic.

The monster was slithering closer. I could see every speck of blood, every scale on its horrible snaky body. The monster was so close that I could smell the horrifying stench of its breath. This was it. My time had finally come. I would surely die today.

I felt something wet on my cheek. A teardrop slid down my cheek, down my chin, and fell onto the ground. The moment the teardrop hit the rock I was standing on, the sea serpent shrieked. A huge tear in its stomach appeared and its stomach split open like a seam. I screamed.

The sea monster swayed and toppled, dead before it hit the ground. I blinked. What happened?

Jason stepped out from the tear in the serpent's stomach. I suddenly understood. This was exactly what happened with the Trojan Sea Monster the first time. This was exactly what happened in my dream. Why didn't I see it before? Did I really care about Jason that much?

Jason looked tired, if not injured. He limped over to me, broke the chains with his sword, which turned back into a coin, and collapsed.

I knelt down and gently propped up his head.

"That was amazing, Jason," I whispered. He was unconscious, I could say whatever I liked.

"Thanks," Or maybe, Jason wasn't unconscious. I blushed.

"Where's Gwen?" I asked, just realizing that she was missing. You might say I'm a bad friend, but I was chained to rocks, about to be eaten by a huge sea serpent, and I thought Jason was dead. Excuse me for not realizing Gwen wasn't there.

"Camp." That was all Jason managed to say before passing out.

Priam and my father suddenly walked into the picture.

"Well, well, well, what happened here?" My father said in an amused voice.

"YOU!" I shouted and stood up; Jason's head banged against the rocks. That woke him up. He sat up.

"YOU!" Jason leaped to his feet as well. Jason flipped his coin and in a second, he had his sword pinned against my father's neck. My father blinked.

"Now, now, you don't want to kill the father of your girlfriend." My father spread his hands. "I could your father-in-law someday."

"Not likely." Jason spat.

"Hey!" I said indignantly.

"Not what I meant." Jason looked at me with a startled expression. In that moment while Jason was distracted, my father grabbed Jason's sword and pushed the point into Jason's neck.

"Now look who's pinned!" My father shouted gleefully. Jason rolled his eyes, kicked the man in the groin, grabbed his sword back, and re-pinned my father.

"You are." Jason smirked.

My father huffed. "What do you want from me?" he whined. Man, he sounded like a brat. An evil, mad-genius brat.

"For you to apologize and swear on the River Tiber that you won't ever cheat anybody, especially gods, out of what you promised them."

"Never! Priam, give me your sword." My father shouted and gestured to Priam. Priam shook his head vigorously. "Priam, give it to me, now!" Priam might have tried to act brave, but it was just that, an act. He was dead scared of our father. His hand shaking, he held out his sword. My father snatched it up, pushed Jason away, took off his jacket, tossed it to Priam, and took up an offensive stance.

Jason blinked, but when my father lunged, years of training saved him, and he jumped into autopilot.

It took Jason exactly two minutes and eight seconds to pin my father again. My father was drenched in sweat but Jason just yawned.

While Jason was in the middle of his yawn, my father swung his sword and grazed Jason's arm. It started bleeding.

Jason frowned and instinctively kicked my father away from him. Priam and I both shouted as my father toppled off the rocky cliff.

"Father, I will avenge you." **(A/N lol if you know where this quote is from)** Priam roared. He turned to Jason, anger boiling in his eyes.

I stopped him before he could attack. "Nuh uh, don't attack Jason."

Priam looked at me in surprise. "What?"

"Don't attack Jason." I repeated. I let out a breath of relief as Priam lowered his sword.

I looked over at Jason. A mask of shock and horror covered his face. "I killed…a mortal…a human being." I walked over to him and patted his back.

"It's okay." I whispered.

"No, it's not. I am a shameful person." Jason murmured.

"No, you were just trying to protect yourself. That's self-defense." I told Jason. Jason didn't say anything else.

I looked back at Priam. He looked miserable. As horrible as our father was, Priam had no one else to turn to. I felt bad for him, but he, apparently, felt bad for us.

"I have some money right now. I can buy you guys plane tickets to wherever you need to go. You were talking about a camp? You said that's where Gwen was?" Priam said sympathetically.

"Thanks." I said brightly.

"Get lost." Jason grumbled.

"Uh, right. Here." Priam dug in the pocket of his father's jacket, pulled out a wad of cash, and tossed it to me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "I hope I see you again."

Priam nodded and jogged off into the woods. I stared after him. Priam was weird. He lost his father, he was mad as hell, but then a minute later, he was giving away money and jogging away. I hoped they weren't family traits. I didn't want to be pegged a weirdo.

"Come on, Jason." I tugged at Jason's arm, but found that he had passed out again. I sighed, wrapped Jason's arm around my shoulder, and half carried half dragged him to the nearest bus station.

"You kids got money?" the bus driver said in a gruff voice. I suppose Jason and I didn't look too good. What with Jason passed out on my shoulder, me in my underclothes, and both of us splattered in blood, we must look like hobos.

"Yes, sir." I held out a few dollars. The driver took the money in surprise; I guess he didn't get too many dirty kids with money that called him sir.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Nearest airport, please."

"Okay, hop on in." The driver said cheerfully. I dragged Jason up the stairs and all the way to the back of the bus. I threw him onto the bus seat and he groaned. He shook his head as the bus started to pull away.

"Where are we?" Jason asked groggily.

"We're on a bus. We're going home." I told Jason. Jason sighed.


	31. Octavian Brings Dire News

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. Sorry, I have to fix my broken record player. Miss Author does not own—*stomps on the record player in frustration***

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
Louisa4533 - which legend?  
Saving Grace - no sorry, that's not the end, I really want to write the Titan War and Reyna becoming praetor. The end is near, though...  
- lol, that would be funny. if I ever go back and edit these chapters, I will definitely put that in.  
Mysterious Side of the Moon - thank you  
TheMysteriousHi - good point  
TheMysteriousHi - good point  
TheMysteriousHi - good point, btw as i stated before, its a pain to have to go back to the books to look up exactly how the story is so i'm very sorry that there are some differences bt this and the real books. BUT...if i do go back and edit, I will edit in all the advice/whatever you call those into my edited versions.  
IamBellatrixLieutenantofVold y - love to come to the wedding! wait, does that mean my story is a guy?  
trustingHim17 - thanks  
vball17girl - have you finished the science homework yet? is it hard?  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - haha oops I forgot to write in this chapter that Reyna finds some clothes. pretend she found some clothes b4 she got back to camp...**

**I think I will wrap this story up as soon as the Titan War is over...Does anyone have any ideas of what I should write about next? Any favorite characters you want me to write about? Any storyline/plot/whatever you want me to write? Any advice for my next story? (I will copy and paste this into all the upcoming chapters until I get an idea for my next story btw)**

**"Always remember that you are absolutely unique. Just like everyone else." -Margaret Mead**

- small - – medium – — large — - small - – medium – — large — - small - – medium – — large — - small - – medium – — large — - small - – medium – — large —

Jason and I walked slowly from the bus stop to the Caldecott Tunnel. As we walked along the highway, I noticed tiny flowers and bright green leaves growing on the trees' branches. They made me feel peaceful and content to walk with Jason. I wished this highway would last forever so Jason and I could walk together forever.

I sighed as the Caldecott Tunnel came into view. Two people I didn't know were standing guard outside the door to the tunnel.

"Jason." The guard on the right said in a relieved voice. "Gwen come back 'bout a week ago. Didn't say how Reyna disappeared or why you left to go search for her and the monster by yourself."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Oh? She didn't say?" The guard on the left nodded. After a few seconds, perhaps they hoped Jason would explain, the guards let us through the tunnel.

When we walked out into the valley that is Camp Jupiter, Jason sighed. Home at last. Campers rushed in from all directions to ask Jason what had happened on our quest.

"Jason! Did you kill the sea monster?"

"How'd you kill it?"

"Did you use super awesome son of Jupiter powers?"

"Where did Reyna disappear to?"

"Why did Gwen—?"

Jason interrupted the flow of questions, "I'm really tired right now and I'd appreciate it if you saved your questions until tomorrow." It was true; Jason had bags under his eyes, and you can't forget that he was injured.

The campers all stepped back to let Jason through, but as soon as he was out of hearing distance, they all crowded back and tried to bombard me with questions.

As soon as the first person opened their mouth, I gave them such a terrible death glare that they all stepped back in surprise and let me through. The only one to actually say something was Gwen.

"Reyna!" Gwen smiled in relief. She pulled me in for a sisterly hug. She had bags under her eyes as well, but I could not imagine why she would. "I'm so glad you're safe! Where did you disappear to?"

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" I asked and glanced pointedly at the campers surrounding us.

"Right!" Gwen led me to down the _via principalis_ to the _principia_.

"I thought we weren't supposed to come here unless one of the praetors invites you." I looked confusedly at Gwen.

"Yes, and we were invited."

"We were?"

"Uh huh, Beth said that if or when you or Jason came back, I was to take you to the _principia_."

"Beth?" As far as I knew, there was no Beth at camp.

Gwen laughed. "You didn't even know the name of your praetor?"

"She wasn't ever exactly nice to me, so I didn't bother to learn her name." I grimaced.

"She just…doesn't like you much." Gwen said slowly with a small smile on her face.

"Why not? She was mean from the first moment she met me. How could she judge me so quickly?"

"You'll see." Gwen laughed out loud as if she were sharing an inside joke and I was on the outside. I frowned.

Gwen pushed open the front doors to the _principia_ and walked in. Jason and Beth sat on their praetor's chairs. They looked like thrones to me.

Jason looked better. Still exhausted, but his injuries had been healed and he looked like he at least had something to eat.

Gwen and I bowed slightly and stood at attention in front of the praetors.

"Hi," Jason waved at us. Beth glared at me and nodded towards Gwen. I frowned.

"Care to tell us what happened on you quest?" Beth asked coldly.

I nodded. "Well we decided to go to Aeolus's place in Pikes Peak first because we didn't know where the sea monster was, but while we were on the plane, the bathroom exploded."

"The _bathroom_ exploded?" Beth raised her eyebrows. I nodded and continued.

"I didn't really know what happened next because I blacked out. When I woke again, I was lying in a pool of blood in the middle of nowhere. A guy called Priam, who actually is my half-brother, helped me up and I went with him to Vegas, which was a bus ride away. I asked Priam if there'd been any plane crashed near there, but he said there had been none. I didn't know what to think.

"When we reached Vegas, I ditched Priam and decided to go to a hotel to rest and then come back to camp. Unfortunately, the people who owned the hotel I happened to come upon were the Lotus Eaters—"

Gwen and Jason gasped. Beth stared at me. I could tell what she was thinking. She was thinking that I was really stupid to enter the Lotus Eater's lair. Once you go in, you never come out. Not without assistance. And even if you do come out, time has passed more quickly in the real world. In a few weeks at the hotel, several decades could have gone by. I glared at Beth. How was I supposed to know that that was the Lotus Eater's lair?

"How did you get out?" Gwen said in awe. "I mean, it's supposed to be impossible to get out on your own."

"It is impossible to get out on your own."

"But how did you—?"

"I had help."

"Oh."

"You know the guy, Priam, that I had ditched earlier, yeah he came and got me out. He brought me to his father's house, which was _my_ father as well, and introduced me to our father. Neptune was angry with my father for some reason and had sent the sea monster to attack one of his favorite cities, so he decided to put me out for bait."

"He didn't!" Gwen gasped.

"He did!" I said in an imitation of Gwen's voice. Gwen blushed. "Anyway, my father chained me to some rocks on Lake Erie for the sea monster to come and eat me, but then Jason came and destroyed the monster. Jason got angry, pinned my father down, and demanded him to stop cheating people out of what he promised them, but when my father refused, Jason and my father went into battle. Jason pinned my father again, but my father slashed at Jason and Jason accidently kicked my father off the cliff."

"Oh, of course it was an accident!" Beth said and patted Jason on the shoulder. I frowned. Was that why she hated me? Because she liked Jason? Beth turned to me, "That's it?"

"I'm sorry, did you want me to be eaten by the monster so you could have Jason all to yourself?" I blurted out. I couldn't take her rude behavior anymore. Beth looked surprised.

"You will pay for that! Let's see, you punishment will be to scrub all the streets with a toothbrush. Your _own_ toothbrush. And that includes all the streets in New Rome as well." Beth growled. I huffed.

Jason looked from me to Beth and then to Gwen. I felt bad for him. Maybe I was just imagining things, but I thought Jason's gaze lingered a little longer on me than on Beth or Gwen. I smiled to myself.

Suddenly, Octavian burst in, gasping for breath. Must have been a long sprint from Jupiter's Temple to the _principia_.

"What did you see?" Beth stood up immediately. She said that as if Octavian had had a vision of the future rather than ripped up a teddy bear and studied its stuffing.

Octavian didn't answer, he was wheezing for breath. I guess that sickly and skinny body of his wasn't good for running. "I-I saw…Saturn's…Saturn's army. They're planning on a-attacking this…this summer."

"What?!" Jason stood up as well. I looked up at Octavian. Surely he couldn't be serious.

Octavian nodded, massaging the obvious stitch in his side.

"Do you know when, exactly?" Beth asked, frowning.

"August."

"August what?"

"Before August 18."

"Why August 18?"

"Saturn said that that was his, what did he call it? Oh yes, deadline. He said that the gods were destined to be destroyed this coming August 18."

I gulped. Why did these things happen one after another after another? First, the attack on Camp Jupiter, now the attack on the gods, was it going to be like this forever?


	32. My Dreams Prove Octavian Wrong

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. That is the reason this disclaimer exists. Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
Louisa4533 - thanks  
Guest - um, who is this? and what do you mean video replies for history?  
The Mysterious Side of the Moon - thank you, remember its how in pluto, not hades. jk, i say pluto, but you can say whatever you want  
I am Reyna daughter of Bellona - how was your tennis match?  
TheMysteriousHi - do you know what's funny? ****_what?_**** I almost typed TheMysteriousPie. See, this is how you know how tired I am. btw i like reading long reviews. they make me HAPPEE!  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - don't worry, I plan to end the story with a Jeyna kiss. Do you think that's good ending? You know, like right after Reyna becomes praetor?**

**I SOOOO TIRED. I'm doing kung fu, fanfiction (updating every day is harder than you think), school (private schools are tough), and piano. speaking of which, i haven't practiced piano today...oopsies. anyway, i'm sorry that this chapter came in late. :(**

**Z...Z...z.. ...I fell asleep again. Not really but I want to.**

**"I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake, you know?" - Ernest Hemingway**

_alskdfjoaweijfldksjfaoweijfl adskjgghijbnoiwejfpopoejqfpw iejfgodshapoijaokjfasdfioana sdifjoawihoiqhwoijpweojfpohk nfjbnihfoijoaijwepfojapdojga lkhiopjwpaoefjawoiej_

An air of fear resided in the atmosphere of Camp Jupiter. Someone, probably Octavian, had leaked the news that Saturn's army was attacking this summer. Perhaps he wanted to make himself look better by spreading around the facts that Saturn was attacking camp. I hated Octavian and his selfish ways.

I went to bed a few weeks after Octavian's bold announcement dead tired. I was exhausted; intense before-battle training had begun again. We scrubbed the streets to gain muscle, we practiced our battle formations, both offense and defense, hundreds of times, we practiced one-on-one fighting techniques, and we had forged new weapons.

My eyes closed and half a second later, I was snoring.

I hadn't had a dream for months now. I, and everyone else, had thought that my dreaming phase was gone and wouldn't come back. Fortunately or unfortunately, we were wrong.

In my dreams, I saw the Empire State Building. This was the second time I had seen it in my dreams. I wondered why. Why in the Pluto would my dreams show me the Empire State Building?

Then, as if I were looking from a satellite, I zoomed out and saw all of Manhattan.

I gritted my teeth. Percy Jackson and his blonde girlfriend stood in the center of about fifty demigods. Percy and the blonde looked like they were directing the group as if for war. I stifled a laugh. What kind of army was this? This looked like fifty kids showed up for a party. Completely unorganized and chaotic, their troops hardly looked like troops at all.

Percy Jackson said something, then five burly, tough looking, older demigods cheered, and ran off.

He then pointed at a group of giggling girls and said something else. The girls squealed, kissed his cheek, and left.

Percy Jackson and Blondie kept gesturing to groups of demigods until only the two of them were left. Percy left the blonde girl, ran to the rivers, and walked into the water. Was he trying to drown himself? I hoped so.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw several ships crossing the East and Hudson Rivers. I immediately understood what Percy Jackson was trying to do. He was trying to convince the gods of those rivers to sink the ships to protect Manhattan. But why was he defending Manhattan in the first place?

Then, I realized that all the mortals were sound asleep. It was as if they suddenly all passed out at the same time and just stopped whatever it was that they were doing. I suddenly understood what was happening. Manhattan, specifically the Empire State Building was being attacked. I didn't know why the Empire State Building was so important, but I knew that it was and that Percy Jackson would give his life to save it.

Saturn's army was trying to cross to Manhattan through the many tunnels and bridges. They kept changing routes to Percy Jackson's weak spots as if they knew where Percy's troops were and weren't. I caught sight of Saturn and suddenly I knew what this dream was trying to show me. Octavian was wrong. Saturn's army wasn't going to attack us; he was going to attack Manhattan. As soon as that thought entered my mind, my dream disappeared.

When I woke the next morning, I went immediately to Jason's praetor house. I ran down the _via principalis_ and banged on Jason's door.

"Jason!" I shouted. "I know you're in there. You open this door immediately!"

Jason came to the door, rubbing his eyes.

"What? Did you have another dream?" I could tell Jason was mocking me. He was sleepy and cranky and he, like everyone else thought my dreams were over.

"Yep." I said seriously, but Jason grinned.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for being rude. Now what's the real reason you've waken me up?"

"That was the real reason."

Jason snorted. "Right."

"It _was_." I grumbled. I hated it when people didn't believe me. "Octavian was wrong."

That got his attention. "What? Octavian was wrong? Yes!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, _oh no_." Jason rolled his eyes. "How?"

"In my dream, Saturn's army was attacking the Empire State Building, not Camp Jupiter. Saturn's attack on us happened and won't happen again. For some reason, Saturn really wants to take out the Empire State Building. He can wait to destroy our camp if it meant he could take the Empire State Building earlier."

"Really?" Jason asked. I nodded. "Hmm. Remember in one of your other dreams, you said that Saturn's base was called Mount Othrys and was on Mount Tam?"

I nodded again.

"And you said that if Saturn left to bring his troops east, Mount Othrys would be unguarded."

I nodded, not knowing where Jason was going with this.

"Well, if around August 18 Saturn leaves, we should attack and destroy Mount Othrys. In theory, Saturn should disappear if his base was destroyed. If we can destroy Mount Othrys, we can destroy Saturn."

"Oh." That was all I said.

"Yes, then he can't come back and attack our camp. We'll be safe, and more importantly, the gods and this era will be safe. Yes, that is a good plan. I must call a senate meeting." Jason was muttering under his breath to himself now. Then he turned to me. "Thanks for the info. I really need to call a senate meeting and prove Octavian was wrong and update the senate. We need to be prepared to attack Mount Othrys by August and no later than that. If we aren't ready, well, timing is everything." With that, Jason ran off, leaving me behind to think about what fate had in store for our camp.


	33. I Get A New Job

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heros of Olympus. Jeez, that took forever to type. I think I'll stick with PJO/HoO.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
Potatofairyilzm - huh, thats weird. greek mythology game.  
I am Reyna daughter of Pluto - don't worry, swimming meets are worse. In the summer, they're like eight hours a day and last for like three days.  
IamBellatrixLieutenantofVold y - you don't want to marry my story? :( jk i wouldn't want to marry an it either.  
vball17girl - lol, mr teacher?  
Mysterious Side Of The Moon - yes! Greeks drool Romans Rule! (thats what I am Thalia Daughter of Zeus's penname used to be, right?) btw you were the 200 review! CONGRATULATIONS!  
I am Thalia Daughter of Zeus - lol, don't cheer when Octavian is wrong. You'd lose your voice; you be cheering 24-7.  
- yeeeaaah, about that, I didn't do that on purpose, so it doesn't mean anything.**

**"I told my therapist I was having nightmares about nuclear explosions. He said don't worry it's not the end of the world." - Jay London**

^-^ smiley ^-^ smiley ^-^ smiley ^-^ smiley ^-^ smiley ^-^ smiley ^-^ smiley ^-^ smiley ^-^ smiley ^-^ smiley ^-^ smiley ^-^ smiley ^-^ smiley ^-^

August 18 was drawing closer and closer. Weeks passed without anything interesting happening despite the fact that everyone was up until past midnight worrying about the fate of our world.

By August first, the entire camp was training and working harder than ever. I had sore muscles from hours of training and bags under my eyes from countless sleepless nights. Despite my fear that the world might end, I was counting down the days until August 18. I couldn't wait until the intense before-battle training was over.

"Reyna! Hey, Reyna!" Jason's voice called across the Field of Mars. Dakota and Gwen were leading me, and the rest of our cohort in practicing our battle formations. Jason jogged up to where I was standing and said, "You have new orders. No more training for you."

"If I am dreaming, please do not wake me up." I muttered.

"No dream. We need you to spy on Mount Othrys. When Saturn takes his army east, we need you to contact us immediately. We need to attack right away so Saturn's army can't get to Manhattan." Jason's face was grim.

"Oh," I squeaked. I cleared my throat and said, "Of course." I stepped out of formation and the rest of the cohort filled in the gap. I followed Jason to the _principia_. Beth was sitting on her praetorian chair, waiting for me, a small, sly smile playing on her lips. I supposed she elected me for scout so I might get myself killed. She could get rid of me in a way that implied that my death was my own fault. If I died, it would be because I wasn't careful enough.

"Reyna, how…nice it is to see you," Beth lied through her teeth. "We have a, ah, special job for you." I grimaced. She and Octavian should get married. They'd be the evil couple of the year.

"Right." Jason glanced at Beth apprehensively. "Um, well as I told you, we're sending you to spy on Mount Othrys."

"Do you think you can handle that without Jason having to come and save your butt?" Beth sneered at me.

I huffed under my breath. Then, out loud I said, "Duh, what do I look like? You?"

Beth looked as angry as a hornet. She opened her mouth to insult me back, but stopped when Jason started laughing. I smirked and Beth glared at me.

Jason cleared his throat and said, "This is a messenger eagle. While you're there, I want you to scout around and try to find where everything is located. Most likely, the titans have set up traps in case of an attack such as ours. If you find out anything, and I mean anything, write a message on a piece of paper or something and give it to the eagle. The eagle will fly the message back to camp. In addition, when Saturn takes his army east, give the eagle a rock to fly back to camp and we'll be ready to attack in exactly half an hour. Did you get all that?" A huge majestic eagle was perched on Jason's forearm.

I nodded. "Find out everything I can about Mount Othrys. If I find something out, send a message by eagle. When Saturn leaves, send rock by eagle. Got it."

"Right, and if you need to call the eagle, just whistle. It'll come to you." Jason added as an after thought.

I nodded again. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as you're ready." The eagle flew off from Jason's arm. I watched it soar out of the _principia_. It was beautiful.

I checked to make sure my dagger was in place, hanging by my waist. I stuck a few pieces of paper and a pen in my jeans pocket. "Okay, I'm ready. I think."

"Armor?" Beth asked.

"Course not. If she wore armor, she'd most definitely be caught. Then she'd be dead." Jason said to Beth in surprise. I wasn't surprised at all. Jason then looked at me. "I think that's all you need. Let's go."

Jason and I walked out of the _principia_, down the _via praetoria_, across the Little Tiber, and to the entrance to the Caldecott Tunnel. "Well, this is as far as I can take you. Good luck. You'll probably need it."

Jason hugged me, then left in the direction we just came from. I stared at his back until he was out of sight. I sighed. Alone again. I took a deep breath and headed into the tunnel.

I shielded my eyes; I was walking into the setting sun. The oranges, golds, reds, and yellows made me feel sad. The day was ending, and if we failed, so was the world.


	34. I Journey To Mount Othrys, Yikes

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. If she did, she wouldn't be freaking out that she forgot to do the math hw thats due tmrw! ahhhhh!**

**awiejfalskdgnafibnweifjawoei fjasdgnaoifjaoweifj I didn't do the math hw! shame on me! alsfkjwoeifjalsdkghaowifj**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
Saving Grace - i totally knew that...  
Reyna23 - hmmm that makes you wonder, is beth even going to die?  
eOlympus - i have no clue what is going to happen before i write each chapter...i can't ever promise no cliffies...  
Reyna23 - no me gusta greeks  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - i completely agree, greeks drool romans rule! :)  
TrustingHim17 - that's me :) i update every day (which btw is VERY HARD)  
the electric phantom - i have no idea what caf-pow is but i'm going to pretend that I do...  
IamBellatrix-idon'thavethetimetotypetherest - lol siriusly  
TheMysteriousHi - you gotta wait and see what happens to beth...and about the evil couple thing, that just came to me while I was editing, no idea why...  
TheMysteriousPie jk TheMysteriousHi- thanks  
Louisa4533 - thank you**

**alkdsfjalsdkfjaowiefjalkghow eifjawleifj I didn't do the math hw! GEOMETRY IS SOOOOO HARD! WAAAAAAAHHHH! alskdjfalalskd**

***ahem* that never happened.**

**"Arithmetic is numbers you squeeze from your head to your hand to your pencil to your paper till you get the answer." -Carl Sandburg**

kajgoinlrkbnaowiejfpaowejfap sfibnoweifapweofjpaowjefokdn oiwejfpaowejfoaiwbajwenfoaiw ejfpojqpowjfnoidnoiejboijofi oweijfapojfasdlkgjaoweifjaow eijfkadsaowa

I walked along dark streets under the soft glow of the streetlights. A streetlight flickered above my head. I looked up. Flies were buzzing around the flickering light. The light suddenly burst and the darkness of the night enveloped me. I blinked a few times then plunged forwards.

I walked until my feet were numb and all the lights in the houses along the road were off. I glanced around. All I saw was a metal circle in the road that had a few numbers and the word 'sewer' imprinted on it.

I sighed; a sewer would not be my first choice, but it there was nothing else…

I stuck my finger into the hole in the center of the circle and lifted it out of the road to reveal a ladder descending into the sewer. I wrinkled my nose at the stench.

I lifted my head, took my last breath of clean air for a while, and climbed down the ladder.

My foot splashed into a puddle of water. I cursed in Latin under my breath. I felt the sewage water soaking my sneaker and sock. I walked along the wall until I came to a dry part of the sewer. I sighed in relief as I sat down with my back against the wall.

I fell asleep as quickly as possible. I didn't want to think about the fact that I was sleeping in a sewer.

I dreamed I was once again on Mount Othrys. The Greek columns and statues confused me just as much tonight as they did in my last dream about Mount Othrys. The black marble floor glowed in the torchlight. I recognized Atlas in the center of the pavilion carrying the burden of his swirling black cloud.

Krios, the ram-horned titan was talking with Saturn.

"You are to stay here and guard Mount Othrys." Saturn ordered Krios. "The failure in the attack on Camp Jupiter was embarrassing. I do not want those pesky Romans destroying Mount Othrys. That would be disastrous."

"Yes sir." Krios said obediently, but I could tell he was still angry that he was stationed at Mount Othrys.

"Good. Guard Atlas. Don't let him convince anyone else to take his burden. He deserves to be punished for his failure in killing Perseus Jackson."

"Yes sir."

"When the Romans attack, make sure they _do no damage_. We cannot afford for Mount Othrys to fall."

"Yes sir."

It felt weird watching a boy no older than twenty ordering a giant ram-headed buff titan.

Then, as if he heard my thoughts, Saturn's head snapped towards me. My eyes widened and I felt a shiver pass through my body. It was like I was frozen.

"Did you hear that little Roman? Your troops will stand no chance against us. You will be destroyed." Saturn's voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I cringed. Then suddenly, Saturn lunged at me and my dream disappeared. I woke up panting. I decided I couldn't go back to sleep for a while after that, so I stood up and headed in the opposite direction that I had come from before I fell asleep.

I walked along the sewer wall until I camp upon a fork in the sewer. The left way lead down a dark tunnel. The right way looked just like the sewer I had come from. I thought for a second, then walked went to the left. Left meant west, right?

I walked down the tunnel for about an hour, and then came upon a small exit. I could see a small grassy, rocky hill through the half-circle tunnel exit.

I climbed up the slope and found myself facing a main and most importantly busy road. I gulped. The sun was directly behind me. To continue west, I'd have to cross the busy traffic.

I waited until a huge space between cars came and sprinted across the road. A jet-black Mercedes Benz convertible nearly hit me as I ran onto the other side of the road. The drive angrily honked at me. I breathed out in relief. I hadn't even realized I had been holding my breath.

I suddenly laughed. Why did the Roman cross the road? To get to the other side!

I glanced up and stopped laughing. The San Francisco Bay lay in front of me. I groaned inwardly.

A lady with puffy gray hair and a wrinkled face stopped next to me and said, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Only if you don't have to find a way to cross," I muttered darkly.

"There's a bridge you know." The old lady said as if that was so obvious. She shoved her wrinkly hand into her bright purple handbag. She fished around for a few seconds then pulled out a small map. "Here. See this line here?" The old lady pointed to a line crossing a huge block of blue. I nodded. "This is called the Richmond San Rafael Bridge. You're standing here. Just go north a few miles and you can just walk across the bridge. Easy peasy lemon squeasy."

I looked back at the map, committing it to memory. I nodded then said, "Ok, thank you. You have not just helped me, but the entire world too."

I fully expected the lady to stare at me like I was a freak and back away, but she simply smiled and said knowingly, "I know."

I glanced up at the bay for a second and when I looked back at the lady, she was gone. I blinked. I shrugged it off and started walking north.

Just as the old lady said, after a few miles, I camp upon a bridge. It took what seemed like forever to walk across the bridge.

I saw a small hot dog stand on the other side of the bridge. I smiled. I walked inconspicuously over to the stand.

"How much is a hot dog?" I asked innocently. I smiled at the guy selling hot dogs.

"Two ninety-nine." The guy smiled back at me. I tried not to grimace. He had grease all over his face and hair and he clearly need to shave the stubble off his chin.

"Oh. I don't have that much." My face fell super noticeably. I tried to make it exaggerated, but not too exaggerated.

The guy frowned slightly then said, "Here take this. I always want to help those less fortunate than me." The guy handed me a hot dog. I rolled my eyes. Less fortunate than me. As if.

I ate my hot dog and headed west.

I walked and walked for hours and hours. I witnessed the sun pass directly overhead and then fall into the west. By the time the sun had set, my feet and legs were sore and I was fighting to keep my eyes open.

There were hills all around me. I lay down in a small corner between two small hills. I was asleep four seconds later.

I dreamt I was back at Camp Jupiter.

Jason, Dakota, Gwen, and Bobby were eating dinner. Jason stabbed a piece of barbeque ribs. My dream stomach growled.

"I wonder how Reyna's doing," Gwen said thoughtfully before she shoveled a piece of pie into her mouth.

"Don't remind me!" Jason moaned.

"Why not?!" Dakota asked. "Reyna, Reyna, Reyna, Reyna, Reyna—"

"I can't think of her out there alone. Last time that happened, I found her chained to a bunch of rocks for sea monster chow." Jason grimaced. "I hate to think of what would have happened if I had been too late."

"Aww," Gwen cooed.

"Protective much?" Bobby laughed. "She'll be fine."

That last thing I saw before I woke up was Jason's worried face.

I smiled to myself. I wondered if Jason and I would have a future. I hoped we would.

I stood up, stretched, and continued. I walked for a few more hours. I watched the ground and counted my steps as I walked. I lost count at twenty-four, but before I knew it, I was standing at the foot of Mount Tam.


	35. We Are On The Brink Of War

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. Miss Author is still running out of creative ways to say that she doesn't own PJO/HoO.**

**thanks to everybody who reviewed!:  
vball17girl - did you get the sick-person-video we sent you? i'd like to state that I noticed your absence first, not weena. hehe bubble guppies. i hope you can come to dc tmrw!  
guest - i definitely think Jeyna should have a future. I will be very angry with Mr Riordan if he kills Jeyna. :(:(:(:(:(:(  
Mysterious Side Of The Moon - hey you know what's ironic, i have been updating everyday, but after your comment, i'm going to dc for the rest of the week, you'll have to wait until friday/saturday for a review  
TheMyseteriousHi - the hiding isn't really interesting, sorry. I actually don't know what the old lady is and I made her up. well, you get a lot of weirdos from my imagination...  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - hey! I get ketchup on my hot dogs too! :D lol**

**okay listen up ladies and gentlemen, penguins and frogs. I am going to Washington DC tomorrow (school trip, isn't that awesome?) and won't be back until friday. I won't be able to update until friday or maybe saturday, so I'm very sorry, but i'm so excited to go to DC even though this is like my third time going there...anyway, I just thought you might want a heads up!**

**"If we don't end war, war will end us." - H. G. Wells**

Washington DC Washington DC Washington DC Washington DC Washington DC Washington DC Washington DC Washington DC Washington DC Washington DC

I crouched behind a rock. I hoped nobody could see me.

The sun had fallen yet the titans refused to rest. They kept wandering here and there, preparing for their attack on Manhattan.

"Where is Kampê?" Saturn bellowed.

"Sir, she's off feasting on…uh…other half-bloods." A young demigod said quickly to Saturn.

"I didn't ask you!" Saturn turned towards the demigod.

"I'm sorry sir, I j-just wan-wanted to answer your question," the boy stuttered, but apparently, Saturn was asking one of his generals, not the young demigod. The demigod, sensing that he was in danger, tried to run for it, but Saturn's powers stopped him. The boy was frozen to the spot. Fear clearly showed through the boy's eyes.

"Hmm. How should we dispose of you?" Saturn mused as if he was deciding what to order for dinner. "Ah. I know."

The demigod's scream pierced the air. I clamped my hands over my ears. I couldn't bear to hear the boy's pain. He couldn't be more than thirteen; he was younger than me. He couldn't have had a choice about joining Saturn's army. I decided he had been brainwashed. It wasn't fair.

After five minutes, the boy's screaming died, and so did the boy himself. The demigod's body crumpled, and Saturn kicked it out of his path and walked away.

I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket. My hand shaking, I wrote, _Saturn is a very very VERY cruel leader. Killed a boy for speaking to him._ I whistled softly and the eagle came swooping quietly out of nowhere; its wings flew silently.

I rolled up the piece of paper and held it out for the eagle. It clamped the paper in its beak and flew off.

I looked back at Saturn. He was now yelling at a huge, horrible female monster. She had a human head, with snakes for hair. She also had a half human body, like a centaur, but instead of the bottom of a horse, she had the bottom of a dragon with reptilian skin. Her dragon part was black with white stripes down her back. She had wings and a barbed tail. At the point where her two halves meet, there were mutated animal heads that constantly changed shape like a gruesome, monstrous belt. A huge bear head growled at her waist.

"Why weren't you here preparing for our attack?" Saturn bellowed. "We have sent the drakon, but you must be prepared for battle in just a few days time. You can't be prepared if you're stuffing your face silly with demigods. Especially not the demigods on _our_ side."

"All demigods taste the same. It doesn't matter what side they're on." I assumed the monster was Kampê. Kampê sounded like English wasn't her native language.

"Still. If you eat them, it means one less on our side."

"We don't need the extras. I'll eat them if I want to and there's nothing you can do about it!" Kampê scoffed.

"I brought you back from Tartarus so you could defend Mount Othrys, not so you could deplete our army of warriors!" Saturn growled.

"Oh, pish posh. Those Romans would never have the guts to attack us." Kampê snorted. I huffed. Never have the guts. Well, we'll show her.

"The Romans are far stronger than we expected. We need all the fighter we can get, and that's not possible IF YOU KEEP EATING THEM!" Saturn shouted at the top of his lungs. A tiger hanging at Kampê's waist lashed out at Saturn, buts teeth broke when it tried to bite Saturn. It was as if his skin was made of iron. I shivered. I sure didn't want to be the one to battle him.

Kampê began grumbling in a rumbling language I didn't understand, but I didn't hear the rest of their argument. I pulled another piece of paper from my pocket. I quickly wrote, _monster, Kampê, very vicious, snake hair, dragon bottom, wings, barbed tail, poisonous scimitars, evil animals hanging at waist. She's defending Mount Othrys._

I whistled again, this time louder, because Kampê's loud rumbling was loud enough to cover any whistle from me. The eagle flew down again. I held out my newest note. The eagle took it from me and flew off. I must remember to change hiding places. An eagle, the symbol of Jupiter, coming back to the same spot would definitely be suspicious.

I spent the next few days watching and spying.

Maybe a day or two before August 18, I crept around the rocks and found myself a new hiding spot. I didn't realize that as I was creeping around, Saturn had assembled his entire army.

"The gods have answered our challenged. We have put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep. The gods will never be able to defeat Typhon. As the pitiful gods are desperately trying to stop Typhon, we will attack and destroy Mount Olympus once and for all!" Saturn bellowed. His army cheered and pounded their shields. Suddenly the entire army disappeared except for Kampê, Krios, and Atlas. I supposed they had gone to Manhattan for their attack.

I whistled urgently as I looked for a rock. When the eagle swooped down, I shoved the rock into its mouth and sent it flying. I tried to get my breathing under control. Our attack was starting. The entire fate of the world rested on our camp's shoulders.


	36. The Last Chapter

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO. Miss Author does own this fanfiction, however, which is sadly coming to an end.**

**Hello people! "It's little me, back from DC!" lol if you watched the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.  
Aren't you going to ask me how DC was?  
****_No.  
_****DC was great. I saw the Capitol, the White House, the Iwo Jima memorial, the Lincoln memorial—  
****_They don't care.  
_*****GASP!***

**jk whatever. anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed:  
Reyna23 - our bus had ac, thank the gods.  
Saving Grace - DC was great! sorry, you can't have a battle without casualties...  
annabethlover175 - pancake! (••) om nom nom! yummy!  
Mysterious Side Of The Moon - thank you. i have no idea what you are talking about when you say "What do you mean by 'because of your comment'?" and that's never going to be answered because this is the last chapter.  
Louisa4533 - actually Percy doesn't actually say what her name is, he just says that Reyna is about his age, so technically Reyna could be 15 in the SoN. right now she's like fourteen and its August 18 and her birthday comes before SoN so she'll turn 15 before SoN.  
TheMysteriousHi - if you go back to the previous chapter and reread Kampê's and Krios' argument, Krios says that he brought Kampê back from Tartarus  
the electric phantom - thanks  
vball17girl - yay wapple came to DC! if you go back to the previous chapter and reread Kampê's and Krios' argument, Krios says that he brought Kampê back from Tartarus  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - did you change you're avatar? its pwetty!**

**here's a little song that I think is funny (sung to the Battle Hymm of the Republic) :  
Mine eyes have seen the glory of the burning of the school  
We have tortured all the teachers, we have broken every rule  
We have ransacked all the offices and hung the principal  
March on, eighth grade, march on.**

**Glory, glory, hallelujah.  
Teacher hit me with a ruler.  
Hit her on the beanie with a rotten tangerineie  
Teacher don't teach no more.**

**"Experience is the teacher of all things." - Julius Ceasar**

$ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $ money $

As Jason, Beth, and their army charged up the mountain from the east, squinting from facing the setting sun, I couldn't help feel in awe by the great numbers and power our camp held. I just hoped it'd be enough.

I joined the Fifth as each cohort broke off from the crowd and attacked lines of enemies. There were several troops demigods and mortals, but the real challenge was Kampê and Krios.

Jason ordered, the Third, the Fourth, and Fifth to attack, but only kill when necessary, the demigods and mortals, then he left to attack Krios. Beth, the First and the Second charged at Kampê.

Jason sprinted up the mountain to Krios.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Krios laughed beneath his stupid ram's horns.

Jason ignored him and attacked. He held his golden lance in his right hand and a shield in his left. Right away, Jason dropped his shield to lessen the weight he had to carry.

Krios towered over Jason; he stood about eight feet tall, but Jason had the advantage. Jason was smaller, lighter, and quicker. Jason dodged each attack from Krios, jabbing back once in a while. Krios' attacks couldn't seem to hit Jason.

Krios howled in frustration, lowered his head, and charged like a bull towards Jason. The pointed end of his ram's horns pierced Jason's armor and pinned him against a rock.

"You have bravery, son of Jupiter. Pity I must destroy you now." Krios said as Jason struggled to remove the armor that was pinned to the rock. Krios threw back his head and laughed. As the pressure on Jason's armor lessened, Jason slipped out of the torso part of his armor and dropped to the ground.

"WHAT!?" Krios growled in surprise. He charged at Jason again, but this time Jason was ready. He leapt to the side and stabbed Krios in the rib cage. Krios howled and golden Ichor dripped down his side.

The sun had set by now and the stars sparkled in the night. I stared as the golden Ichor started to flow up and back into Krios' body and the cut Jason's lance had made started to heal. "Haha, little Roman. I cannot be defeated while the stars and constellations shine over my head."

I suddenly had an idea. I broke off from the tortoise formation and ran to where Jason was dodging Krios' attacks.

"Jason!" I shouted. "Over here!" Jason looked over at me. Krios slashed open Jason's shoulder. I winced in guilt, but it was necessary. I pointed to a small cave in the mountain. Jason's eyes widened as he understood my plan.

Jason ran around to Krios' other side. Krios spun around like Jason hoped he would. Jason advanced with his lance and Krios backed up with each of Jason's attacks. Krios tripped and landed in the mouth of the cave. I kicked him repeatedly until his body was fully in the cave.

Jason stepped into the shadows. "You are no longer under the stars. The constellations no longer protect you." Jason shouted, his voice echoing around the cave. "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter! I am a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata! I slew the Trojan sea monster and now I am going to destroy you!" Jason lifted his lance and plunged it into Krios' heart. Krios wailed as his essence returned to the deepest pit of Tartarus.

Jason turned towards me, his face grave. "Thank you," Jason mumbled. I nodded. "Come on, looks like Beth needs help." I glanced back and saw that Beth and about half of her troops were lying on the ground either moaning from injuries or dead. Jason and I raced over to Kampê. She had noticed that Krios had been destroyed and howled.

"YOU! Son of Jupiter! You have destroyed our commander, Krios, Titan of the South, and you will die for it!" She flapped her wings and took to the air. Kampê landed in front of Jason and swung her barbed tail at him. I ducked in time to dodge Kampê's tail, but Kampê's tail slammed into Jason and swept him off his feet. He stumbled back and tried to pull out the spikes imbedded in his chest.

I shouted defiantly. _No one hurts Jason._ I ordered the campers from the First and Second still standing to attack Kampê. As Kampê tried to beat off about forty campers all attacking at once, I ran, leapt up into the air and sliced off her head with my dagger. Campers scrambled back as Kampê's head landed on the ground and the rest of her body disintegrated. That was the most disgusting spoil of war I had ever seen.

I suddenly realized that the mountain was quiet. This place was no longer Mount Othrys; it was simply Mount Tam. Now that both Krios and Kampê had been destroyed, most of the enemy demigods and mortals stopped fighting. Even Atlas shut his mouth and stopped complaining.

Jason walked up to me, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me. The camped cooed. I should've been embarrassed, but I only felt happy to be with Jason.

Somebody, probably Dakota, cleared his throat. Jason stepped back.

Suddenly, as if they were one, the entire camp cheered and lifted me up onto their shields. I felt like I was flying. My heart soared. Jason's face glowed with pride as he beamed at me. Gwen waved and Dakota and Bobby grinned.

Beth glared at me. I was stealing all her glory, her praetorship, and her guy. She must have been as jealous as hell, but I didn't care. I smiled back at her.

"We accept Reyna, Daughter of Bellona as praetor, for defeating Kampê in the Attack on Mount Othrys as an act of valor!" The camp shouted. The white-hot iron pressed against my forearm once again. It didn't hurt any less than it did the first two times, but I felt like I could withstand any pain for the happiness in my heart at that moment.


End file.
